Crash Into You
by Kim Kuki
Summary: Kyungsoo sangat membenci Jongin. Namja yang tidak bisa berhenti menjahilinya di sekolah dasar. Terakhir kali Kyungsoo bertemu dengannya adalah sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu dan Kyungsoo berjanji tidak akan sudi lagi bertemu dengannya. Tetapi suatu pagi, Kyungsoo terbangun di kamar hotel Jongin, dan mendapati Jongin telah berubah menjadi namja super HOT! REMAKE! GS! KAISOO! KAISOO!
1. Prolog

**Present**

**Crash Into You (Kaisoo Version)**

**Main Cast : KAISOO**

**KIM JONGIN (NAMJA)**

**DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**And Other**

**Rated : T-M**

**Warn : Genderswitch! Typo(s)! Re-make!**

**No plagiat! Ini ff re-make dari novel karangan AliaZalea, dengan sedikit-banyak perombakan disana sini menjadi Versinya Kaisoo, jadi bagi Reader yang mungkin sudah pernah baca novel aslinya atau tidak menyukai re-make bisa meninggalkan ff ini.**

**.**

.

.

**Prolog**

"Kyungsoo pipis di celana~ Kyungsoo pipis di celana~~" Jongin menyanyikan kata-kata itu dengan nada mengejek sebelum kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mereka adalah anak-anak kelas lima paling bandel di sekolah ini, dengan Kim Jongin sebagai ujung tombaknya.

"Yak! Aku tidak pipis di celana!" Bantahku sekeras-kerasnya.

Jongin terdiam sambil menatap rok seragamku yang basah di bagian depannya, kemudian sekali lagi dia tertawa dan mulai menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya berjudul _"Kyungsoo Pipis di Celana"_ dengan lebih kencang. Aku sudah siap menangis mendengar lagu yang penuh ejekan ini. Rokku memang basah di bagian depannya, tetapi bukan karena air kencing melainkan karena Tao, teman sekelasku tidak sengaja mengarahkan selang yang sedang mengucurkan air dengan cukup deras ke arahku. Kami sedang melakukan piket pagi itu dan aku dan Tao kebagian menyiram tanaman yang ada di depan kelas kami.

Tao sudah meminta maaf berpuluh-puluh kali selama lima belas menit ini dan meskipun kesal padanya, aku tidak bisa marah karena dia memang tidak sengaja. Hari itu hari Senin, anak-anak lain sudah berada di lapangan untuk upacara yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi, sehingga kelasku kosong melompong. Aku dan Tao sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengeringkan rokku ketika Jongin dan pasukannya lewat di depan kelasku sebelum kemudian melangkah masuk untuk mengetahui kenapa aku, anak kesayangan para Sonsaengnim, belum turun ke lapangan.

"Jongin ini cuma air!" omel Tao yang sedang mencoba mengeringkan rokku dengan tissu. Aku sedang berdiri dan Tao sedang berlutut di hadapanku.

"Bhahaha…. Kalau cuma air kenapa baunya aneh?" Chanyeol bertanya yang langsung didukung anggukan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Memang ada baunya?" tanyaku sambil berbisik pada Tao.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Tao langsung mencium rokku. "Aku tidak mencium bau apa-apa Kyung." Ucapnya.

Bel pun berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa upacara akan segera dimulai. Aku mulai panas-dingin karena takut dihukum oleh Jung Sonsaengnim, wali kelasku, gara-gara belum berada di lapangan seperti seharusnya. Tiba-tiba kudengar gelegar suara Park Sonsaengnim, kepala sekolah kami "Kalian kenapa masih disini? Upacara sedah akan dimulai."

Tao langsung bangun dari hadapanku dan menatap Park Sonsaengnim dengan mata terbelalak. Park Sonsaengnim memang dikenal galak, semua anak takut padanya, termasuk aku. Ketiga anak laki-laki itu langsung kabur, tetapi sebelumnya Jongin sempat bersuara rendah sehingga Park Sonsaengnim yang berdiri di depan pintu tidak bisa mendengar.

"Kau turun saja ke bawah, roknya tidak terlalu basah kok." Ucapnya dengan senyuman khasnya yang penuh keisengan atau bisa dibilang smirk.

"Tidak terlalu basah bagaimana, aku sudah seperti tikus kecebur got." Balasku.

"Tidak kok, kau bukan seperti tikus kecebur got. Itu masih terlalu dangkal, kalau sumur, naaahhhh…. Itu lebih mungkin." Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berjalan santai kea rah pintu.

"Kim Jongin, itu tidak lucu!" omelku, tapi Jongin hanya melangkah mundur sambil nyengir dan menghilang dari hadapanku, mengikuti kedua temannya yang sudah ngacir terlebih dulu. Aku tidak tau kenapa Jongin yang aku kenal semenjak kelas satu SD dan selama ini tidak pernah ada masalah denganku tiba-tiba mulai suka menggangguku ketika kami menginjak kelas lima. Selama ini aku tidak pernah peduli padanya karena meskipun dia bandel, tetapi dia tidak pernah memilihku sebagai korbannya, hingga beberapa bulan lalu. Dan semenjak itu pula hari-hariku jadi mulai berantakan. Awalnya aku tidak menghiraukannya dengan harapan bahwa dia akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Tetapi semakin aku tidak menghiraukannya, keisengannya semakin hari justru semakin menjadi.

Park Sonsaengnim bertolak pinggang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tiga anak itu. Aku menggeram kesal.

"Do Kyungsoo kenapa kau tidak turun?" suara Park Sonsaengnim langsung terdengar ramah ketika menanyakan hal itu. Aku akui bahwa aku memang anak emas para Sonsaengnim di sekolahku. Selain karena hampir selalu juara kelas, aku juga selalu menurut dan tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan siapapun.

"Sebentar lagi, Ssaem." Balasku yang disambut anggukan Park Sonsaengnim sebelum beliau menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku bisa saja meminta bantuan Park Sonsaengnim, tetapi aku terlalu malu untuk berbicara dengan kepala sekolah yang seorang namja.

"Tao.. Ottokhae? Bel kedua sudah akan berbunyi sebentar lagi." Aku mulai panic. Kulirik rokku dan berteriak terkejut ketika menyadari keadaannya lebih parah daripada setengah jam yang lalu sebelum Tao mencoba mengeringkannya dengan tissu. Rok itu masih tetap basah dan sekarang ada beberapa serpihan putih yang menempel. "Omo! Ini lebih buruk dari yang tadi." Geramku.

"Mian Kyung, aku tidak sengaja." Nada Tao yang penuh dengan penyesalan membuatku merasa bersalah karena teah menyuarakan kefrustasianku.

Aku menutup mataku untuk berpikir. Aku tidak mungkin turun ke lapangan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku harus meminta Tao agar mencari Jung Sonsaengnim secepatnya. Aku rasa sekolahku pasti punya rok cadangan yang bisa kupinjam selama menunggu rokku kering. Ketika aku mengemukakan pendapat itu, Tao langsung setuju dan menghilang juga dari hadapanku. Aku tiba-tiba merasa agak pusing dan harus duduk. Aku pun duduk di kursi terdekat sebelum kemudian meletakkan kepala di antara kedua telapak tanganku dan menutup mata, tetapi sakit kepalaku justru semakin menjadi.

_Nyut.. nyut.. nyut….._

Dan ketika kubuka mataku kebali aku tau bahwa aku sudah tidak berada di ruang kelas SD-ku itu. Kuperhatikan sekeliling untuk mencoba menebak keberadaanku. Ruangan ini terlihat terang karena disirami sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela besar yang terbentang dihadapanku. Perlahan-lahan kuangkat kepalaku dari atas bantal, menggeram, dan memaksa tubuhku untuk duduk. Kepalaku rasanya sudah mau pecah dan mulutku terasa kering, efek samping dari terlalu banyak alcohol di dalam darah. Sekali lagi kuperhatikan sekelilingku. Kini dengan keadaan duduk aku bisa lebih memahaminya. Sepertinya aku berada di dalam kamar hotel. Kamar hotel yang mewah kalau dilihat dari set sofa yang ada di sebelah kiri dan TV plasma yang menempel pada dinding di depan tempat tidur. Selain itu kamar hotel ini juga memiliki meja kerja yang sepertinya terbuat dari kayu antic. Sebuah _laptop_ berwarna putih terbuka di atas meja itu.

Kusingkapkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, bermaksud untuk berdiri, tetapi kemudian kulihat bahwa aku tidak mengenakan apa-apa di bawah selimut itu selain bra dan celana dalamku. Buru-buru kutarik selimut itu hingga ke dagu. Sekali lagi aku mengintip ke dalam selimut untuk memastikan bahwa aku memang hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Pemandangan di bawah sana tidak berubah dari sepuluh detik yang lalu dan untuk kedua kalinya pagi itu, aku menggeram. Tempat tidur yang kutiduri berukuran _King_ dan masih terlihat cukup rapi, meskipun keempat bantal extra besar yang ada di atasnya terlihat sudah ditiduri. Yang dua olehku, sedangkan yang dua lagi oleh seseorang yang bukan aku.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah kulakukan semalam. Aku hanya bisa mengingat suara musik yang superkeras, lampu yang gemerlapan, suara tawa ketiga sahabatku, dan bergelas-gelas _Apple Martini_. Entah berapa banyak alkohol yang sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Para bartender seharusnya dilarang untuk menyatukan alkohol dengan buah-buahan karena rasa manis atau asam dari buah itu benar-benar bisa menyembunyikan rasa pahit yang seharusnya ada, sehingga seseorang tidak akan tahu bahwa dia sudah mabuk sampai dia terbangun di kamar hotel yang bukan miliknya.

Ya Tuhan… jadi ini kamar siapa? Meskipun kamar ini memang mirip sekali dengan kamar hotelku, tetapi aku yakin ini bukan kamarku yang memiliki dua tempat tidur berukuran _Queen_, bukannya satu berukuran _King_. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa ada suara _shower_ yang sedang dihidupkan. Itu berarti bahwa aku tidak sendirian di dalam kamar hotel. Aku mencoba menenangkan rasa panic yang mulai muncul ke permukaan. _Kyungsoo… tenang… ini mungkin cuma salah satu sahabatmu yang sedang mandi_. Tapi di dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku tau bahwa orang di dalam kamar mandi itu pasti bukan temanku. Perlahan-lahan aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan tanpa menghiraukan tubuhku yang setengah telanjang aku mulai mengelilingi ruangan untuk mencari bajuku. Kutemukan jinsku tersampir pada lengan sofa, di bawahnya kutemukan kausku. Aku segera mengenakan keduanya sebelum mulai mencari sepatuku.

Kutemukan sepatuku di bawah kursi meja kerja, pada saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa ada satu set sepatu namja persis di sebelah sepatuku. Aku harus menutup mulutku agar tidak meneriakkan keterkejutanku. Sepatu namja?! Panik, buru-buru kutarik sepatuku dari bawah kursi. Selama melakukan itu semua aku berpikir, semalam aku tidak bercinta dengan namja yang tak kukenal, kan? Bukannya itu sesuatu yang baru karena aku sudah bukan perawan lagi semenja kuliah, tetapi aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan namja yang aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat wajahnya. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada bunyi _shower_ lagi. Kusabet sepatuku, dan tanpa mengenakannya aku langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar. Aku baru saja berhasil membuka pintu itu ketika kudengar pintu kamar mandi di belakangku dibuka, disusul dengan suara berat yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh namja.

"Mau kemana buru-buru?"

Aku terpekik karena terkejut dan langsung memutar tubuhku dan harus menarik napas ketika berhadapan dengan dada bidang dan abs menghiasi perutnya. Kemudian kutarik mataku ke atas untuk menatap pemiliknya dan suhu tubuhku langsung naik sepuluh derajat. Kalau saja punggungku tidak sudah menempel pada daun pintu, aku mungkin akan mengambil satu langkah mundur saat itu juga. Ternyata dia tidak hanya memiliki dada bidang dan abs yang bisa digunakan sebagai papan untuk membilas baju, tetapi dia juga memiliki wajah yang bisa membuat semua yeoja histeris hanya karena melihatnya. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan dua mata onyx, hidung yang pas dan bibir kissable, juga rahang tegasnya. Dan jangan lupakan juga daya tarik namja ini adalah aura misterius yang ada pada dirinya, seakan-akan dia tau sesuatu yang kita tidak tau.

"A-aku.. memang harus p-pergi.." ucapku terbata karena aku baru menyadari bahwa namja ini pada dasarnya sedang telanjang kecuali handuk putih yang tergantung rendah pada pinggul rampingnya. Entah apa yang bisa kulihat kalau berani menarik handuk itu ke bawah. Aku segera memerintahkan bagian diriku yang sepertinya ingin bercentil-centil ria pagi ini untuk membuang jauh-jauh segala pikiran kotor yang direncanakannya.

"Memang kau harus pergi ke mana di hari Sabtu pagi seperti ini?" Tanya namja tan itu sambil melangkah keluar kamar mandi dan masuk ke kamar dan dengan begitu berada lebih dekat denganku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap wajah namja itu sambil memeluk kedua sepatuku seolah benda itu adalah benda paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki. Otakku beku sehingga tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlintas di dalam pikiranku. Tanpa kusangka-sangka namja itu kemudian tersenyum sambil menyisir rambut basahnya dengan jari-jari.

"Kau tak mengingatku, eoh?' tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya terkejut. Apa aku seharusnya mengenal dia? Aku yakin kalau aku sampai kenal dengan namja berwajah seperti ini aku tidak akan lupa. Apa dia artis? Kupastikan mataku mencoba untuk memastikannya. Tidak, dia bukan artis, tetapi ada sesuatu yang familier dengan matanya yang sekarang sepertinya sedang menelanjangiku. Mata itu sekarang lebih gelap, mungkin karena telah melihat hal-hal yang mengejutkannya selama dua puluh tahun ini, tetapi tetap aku masih bisa melihat kebandelan yang dulu juga.

"K-Kim.. J-Jongin?" ucapku terbata.

"Ya, Soo~" ucap Jongin sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/DELETE?**

**Berminat?**

**Minta reviewnya apa ff ini harus dilanjut atau dihapus?**

**15 review dilanjut, kalau kurang berarti tidak layak buat dilanjutin.**

**GUMAWO**

**KISS HUG**

**CHU**

**KIM KUKI**


	2. Satu

**Present**

**Crash Into You (Kaisoo Version)**

**Main Cast : KAISOO**

**KIM JONGIN (NAMJA)**

**DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**And Other**

**Rated : T-M (aman untuk chapter awal)**

**Warn : Genderswitch! Typo(s)! Re-make!**

**No plagiat! Ini ff re-make dari novel karangan AliaZalea, dengan sedikit-banyak perombakan disana sini menjadi Versinya Kaisoo, jadi bagi Reader yang tidak menyukai re-make bisa meninggalkan ff ini.**

**Alur dan ide cerita milik AliaZalea. Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga, dan saya! (ngga ada protes) /plak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**27 Agustus**

**Siapa yang tau aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi? Kenapa harus sekarang? dan lagi aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depannya. Oh Tuhan harus ku kemanakan mukaku ini. Lalu kenapa juga dengannya yang bersikap ramah denganku? Aku juga sudah tau aslinya dan kurasa itu tidak banyak berubah. Oke, itu tidak benar. Ada beberapa perubahan pada dirinya, terutama tampangnya dan tubuhnya yang… ya ampun, aku mungkin akan masuk neraka kalau memikirkan tubuh itu terus-menerus. Ermm… kalau dipikir lagi, sebenarnya aku tidak cuma 'mungkin' masuk neraka. Aku memang sudah di neraka. –Do Kyungsoo.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

"Oh hei.. bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil perlahan-lahan mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Jongin. Hanya Jongin yang akan memanggilnya Soo. Walaupun dulu Jongin akan mengatakan dengan nada mengejek. Kyungsoo masih tidak menyangka bahwa namja yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya hanya mengenakan handuk adalah namja yang paling dia benci sepanjang hidupnya.

Jongin tertawa mendengar kalimat pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang terdengar terkejut saat melihatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri Soo? Jongin bertanya. "Aku biasa saja." Balas Kyungsoo sekenanya.

"Aku selalu berpikir pasti kau mempunyai sisi liar, tetapi aku tidak menyaka anak emasnya sekolah kita ternyata suka _clubbing_ dan minum." Lanjut Jongin penasaran.

_'Liar? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jongin menggunakan kata liar utuk menggambarkan diriku. Aku harus tersinggung atau tersanjung dengan kata itu?'_ Batin Kyungsoo. "Ne… aku hanya melakukan ini sesekali. Aku masih Kyungsoo yang dulu, kutu buku yang membosankan."

"Menurutku kau tidak membosankan, dan style kutu bukumu itu yang membuatku selalu penasaran." Jongin lalu membuka lemari pakaian yang ada di sebelah kanannya dan menarik sehelai kaus putih, sehingga Jongin tidak melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka.

Tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dihadapannya Jongin mengenakan kaus putih itu dan Kyungsoo buru-buru menutup matanya ketika Jongin melepaskan handuk yang mengelilingi pinggulnya. Tetapi ketika Kyungsoo mengintip Jongin ternyata sudah mengenakan celana dalam jenis _boxer-briefs_ berwarna hitam di bawah handuk itu. Kyungsoo berusaha tidak mendengus karena menyadari kekonyolannya yang sudah berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengisi keheningan. Meskipun sudah ingin melarikan diri dari hadapan Jongin, tetapi Kyungsoo masih mengingat dia dibesarkan untuk mengutamakan tata krama. Meskipun dengan Jongin namja sialan itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud di hotel ini?" balas Jongin sambil menarik jins yang digantung di dalam lemari sebelum mengenakannya.

"Emm.. bukan, maksudku di.. uhm.. di.." Kyungsoo sedang berusaha mengingat dimana saat ini dia berada, tetapi tidak satu nama pun muncul di kepalanya.

"Di Jeju?" Jongin mencoba membantu Kyungsoo.

"Ne… di Jeju!" teriak Kyungsoo antusias.

Jongin hanya menggeleng sambil memasang kancing celana jinsnya.

"Cuma ada seminar saja." Jongin menjelaskan sambil mengeluarkan sabuk kulit suede berwarna coklat muda dari dalam lemari dan mulai melingkarkan pada pinggangnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk, mencoba mencari topik lain. "Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Kau tak mengingatnya?" Jongin bertolak pinggang dan mengerutkan dahi.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan mabuk didalam lift dan membawamu ke sini." Jelas Jongin.

"Kenapa harus ke sini?"

"Kau pikir aku namja model apa?" sepertinya Jongin tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

_'Kau namja sialan! Tidak punya hati'! _Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu merusak reputasi _goodgirl_ dengan dirimu yang ditemukan mabuk berat di dalam lift hotel? Lagi pula aku tidak tau nomor kamarmu, aku cuma tau kau menginap juga di hotel ini saat aku menemukan kartu kunci kamar hotel ini di dalam tasmu, aku hanya mengambil keputusan yang menurutku paling benar saat itu." Jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, selain masih merasa pusing Kyungsoo sedang tak ingin beradu mulut dengan Jongin. Jongin mengusap-usap dagunya sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi antara kesal dan terhibur.

"Jadi aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bersuara menyadari betapa anehnya keadaan ini.

Kyungsoo buru-buru membuka kamar hotel itu, melangkah ke lorong dan berjalan secepat mungkin tanpa berlari kea rah kanan. Tetapi sebelum jauh, Kyungsoo mendengar namanya dipanggil. Secara refleks Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Soo, kau mau kemana eoh?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara dan wajah yang terlihat agak sedikit bingung.

"Ke lift." Jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

"Kau salah arah, Soo. Lift disebelah sana." Ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah Kyungsoo berjalan.

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram dan tersenyum simpul kepada Jongin, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukan Jongin. Ketika Kyungsoo melewati Jongin, sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti oleh kata-kata Jongin.

"Omong-omong, sepertinya ini milikmu. Jelas ini bukan milikku. _Not my style_." Jongin sedang menggenggam _clutch_ berwarna emas yang Kyungsoo bawa semalam.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil _clutch_ itu dari genggaman Jongin ketika tiba-tiba Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpekik karena terkejut, sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan _clutch_ di dalam telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang terbuka sebelum kemudian menyelubungi tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil menatap tangan mungilnya, yang kini hampir tidak kelihatan di dalam genggaman kedua tngan Jongin. Kyungsoo tak menyangka Jongin kemudian menunduk dan mencium kilas bibirnya.

"Terimakasih untuk yang semalam." Ucap Jongin dan melepaskan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan ke arah lift dengan perasaan tidak karuan dan langkah sedikit sempoyongan yang Kyungsoo yakin bukan disebabkan oleh alkohol yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa cukup aman berada di dalam lift yang kosong, Kyungsoo mengenakan sepatunya kembali. Melalui lift ini setidak-tidaknya Kyungsoo tau bahwa tebakannya benar. Kyungsoo memang masih berada di dalam hotel tetapi sekitar tiga lantai lebih rendah dibandingkan kamar hotelnya. Selama perjalanan menuju lantai enam Kyungsoo berusaha mencari penjelasan bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di dalam kamar Jongin, tetapi ingatannya masih kabur.

Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan degub jantungnya yang berdetak dengan suara yang cukup keras dan tempo yang tidak bisa terkendali. Tetapi setidaknya sakit kepalanya sudah sedikit reda, hingga ketika dia menyadari satu hal yang sudah dia coba kesampingkan dengan paksa selama beberapa menit ini karena Kyungsoo belum sanggup untuk menghadapinya, yaitu bahwa ada kemunginan besar dia semalam bercinta dengan… Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam, mencoba menahan sakit kepala yang sepertinya akan kambuh lagi. "Dengan Jongin. Aku bercinta dengan Kim Jongin? Apa mungkin? Tidak.. tidak… tapi.. aggghhh.. aku bisa hamil. SHIT! Setidaknya aku berharap bahwa dia memilki kesadaran untuk mengenakan pelindung karena sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. SIAL!" Kyungsoo menggeram dan bermonolog ria.

Sepanjang hidupnya Kyungsoo hanya pernah bercinta satu kali dan tanpa perlindungan, yaitu dengan Myungsoo, namjachingu, oh bukan lagi, lebih tepatnya mantan namjachingunya. Untung peristiwa itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo hamil. Yang Kyungsoo ingat dari pengalaman pertamanya itu adalah bahwa Kyungsoo cinta mati dengan Myungsoo sehingga rela melakukan apa saja untuknya. Tapi, ternyata Myungsoo menyerang Kyungsoo dengan ganas. Alhasil, hubungan yang telah Kyungsoo jalin dengan Myungsoo selama hampir dua tahun terpaksa Kyungsoo akhiri seminggu kemudian karena Kyungsoo tau haknya sebagai seorang yeoja untuk memutuskan bahwa tidak ada namja mana pun yang berhak mengobrak-abrik dirinya atas nama cinta. Setelah kejadian itu Kyungsoo berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah bercinta lagi dengan namja mana pun sampai dia menikah.

Kyungsoo tau bahwa kalau sampai orangtuanya, kedua kakaknya, dan sahabat-sahabatnya tau bahwa Kyungsoo bukan perawan lagi dalam usia yang bisa dibilang relatif muda, mereka pasti akan terkejut dan sangat kecewa. Itu sebabnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa kepada mereka. Tetapi Kyungsoo tau bahwa orang-orang terdekatnya ini tidak buta, meskipun mereka tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo telah diajari oleh orangtuanya bahwa bercinta di luar nikah itu tabu. Dan Kyungsoo ingin menjaga statusnya agar tidak kelihatan seperti yeoja gampangan. Untungnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu khawatir gosip mengenai hilangnya keperawanannya tersebar, karena sejujurnya, kalaupun gosip itu ada, Kyungsoo rasa tidak aka nada orang yang percaya. Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan kata-kata apa yang keluar dari mulut mereka semua.

_"Kyungsoo? Sudah tidak perawan? Yang benar saja."_

_"Kyungsoo? Seks? Sepertinya kata seks aja dia tak tau artinya."_

_"Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo ML dengan namjachingunya di luar nikah. Dia bukan tipe yeoja seperti itu."_

Kalau saja orang-orang ini tau yang sebenarnya, mereka mungkin akan sama kagetnya seperti keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat pada STD, alias Sexually Transmited Diseases-Penyakit Menular Seksual. Bagimana mungkin tiga hufur yang seharusnya tidak berarti apa-apa itu bisa membuat catatan di dalam kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ya Tuhannn… Aku harus cek kesehatan begitu aku sampai di Seoul lagi. Akan kubunuh Jongin kalau sampai dokter menemukan ha-hal yang aneh, entah itu penyakit kelamin, AIDS, apalagi bayi di dalam tubuhku. Aggghhhh…" lagi dan lagi Kyungsoo menggeram sambil bermonolog.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya beberapa detik dalam usaha menenangkan diri, dan ketika pintu lift terbuka lagi Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kartu kunci kamar hotel dari dalam _clutch_-nya. Setidaknya dia masih mengingat dimana dia meletakan kartu kuncinya. Seperti kartu kunci kamar hotel pada umumnya, kartu kunci ini tidak mencetak nomor kamar untuk keselamatan tamu hotel seandainya kartu kunci ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Itu sebabnya kenapa Jongin tidak bisa mengantar Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya. Sambil masih bingung dengan kejadian pagi ini, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamarnya sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tanpa Kyungsoo sangka pintu itu ditarik dari dalam dan Kyungsoo hampir saja jatuh tersungkur karena tangannya masih menggenggam gagang pintu.

"Omo! Kyung, semalam kau kemana?" Yixing berbisik walau nadanya terdengar histeris. "Aku mencoba berkali-kali menghubungi ponselmu tapi tidak ada jawaban darimu." lanjut Yixing.

"Yang lain kemana?" bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo malah bertanya balik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum kemudian menutup pintu.

"Baekhyun baru saja tidur, dia menunggumu semalaman. Kalau Luhan, aku bertaruh dia baru akan bangun siang nanti." Lapor Yixing sambil terkikik.

"Berapa banyak martini yang Luhan minum, Xing?" Tanya Kyungsoo melepaskan sepatunya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Setelah yang kelima aku tak menghitungnya lagi." Yixing pun melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi yang besar itu dan menutup pintu. Yixing kemudian duduk di atas toilet yang sedang dalam keadaan tertutup.

"Apa kau juga belum tidur karena menungguku semalaman Xing?" Kyungsoo bertanya khawatir menyadari Yixing terlihat agak kuyu dan pucat.

"Aniyo. Aku sudah tidur Kyung, jam lima Baekhyun membangunkanku." Jelas Yixing.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lega, dia hanya tidak ingin membebani sahabat-sahabatnya hanya karena keteledorannya yang tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Lalu Kyungsoo menghadap ke cermin dan….

"KYAAAAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Mwo? Mwo?" teriak Yixing sambil melompat ke atas toilet dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah panik.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Yixing. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana Xing?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kenapa kau berteriak Kyung?" balas Yixing sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau tampangku seperti ini?" omel Kyungsoo menunjuk wajahnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Rambut Kyungsoo yang tadi malam kelihatan seksi dengan bantuan _culing iron_ dan _hair spray_ kini terlihat seperti rambut Singa. Selain itu, ada garis hitam di bawah kedua mata bulatnya akibat tidur dengan mascara, dan lipstick yang berwarna merah sudah berpindah ke pipi tembam di bagian kanannya.

_'Bagaimana mungkin Jongin tidak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika melihatku? Untungnya aku tidak bertemu dengan tamu lain ketika berada di dalam lift, karena aku tidak yakin bahwa mereka akan bisa mengontrol reaksi mereka sebaik Jongin.'_ Kyungsoo membatin.

Yixing menghembuskan napas. "Kau berteriak hanya karena melihat tampangmu? Ku piker kau melihat kecoa." Perlahan-lahan Yixing turun dari atas toilet.

"Mana ada kecoa di hotel bintang lima, Xing?" balas Kyungsoo sedikit sebal karena Yixing sama sekali tidak memedulikan keluhan dan penampilannya.

"Bisa saja kan kalau itu kecoa Hollywood." Balas Yixing sambil mendudukan dirinya kembali di atas toilet dengan wajah kesal.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleg-geleng sambil mengikat rambutnya dan mulai membasuh wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan pikirannya mulai jernih kembali.

"Geunde kau kemana semalam eoh? Aku bilang padamu untuk menungguku di depan pintu bar, aku masuk sebentar untuk mengambil tas, dan saat aku keluar kau sudah menghilang." Ucap Yixing dengan nada lebih serius.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk membersihkan wajahnya, dan sepotong demi sepotong kejadian tadi malam mulai kembali pada Kyungsoo.

**_Flasback On_**

Kyungsoo sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggung pada pintu kaca masuk bar dan menunggu hingga Yixing kembali. Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan pada Yixing bahwa dia bisa kembali ke kamar sendiri, tapi Yixing tetap bersikeras untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo. Perut Kyungsoo masih terasa agak sedikit mual yang kemungkinan besar disebabkan oleh tiga gelas martini yang dia minum satu jam yang lalu tanpa berhenti. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Kyungsoo mau kembali ke kamar lebih dulu.

Setelah menunggu selama lima menit dan Yixing masih belum muncul juga, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menuju ke kamar hotelnya sendiri. Alkohol di dalam darahnya sepertinya tidak memengaruhi pengelihatan ataupun pikirannya, hanya perutnya dan Kyungsoo berhasil masuk ke dalam lift yang kebetulan kosong tanpa mengalami kendala apa pun. Tetapi ketika Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menekan tombol lantai di dalam lift, pandangannya tiba-tiba kabur. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan mencoba membuka lebar matanya yang dasarnya memang sudah lebar agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas, tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Pengelihatannya semakin kabur dan Kyungsoo harus menyandarkan punggung pada salah satu dinding lift karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sepertinya kehilangan keseimbangan yang disusul dengan serangan vertigo yang cukup dahsyat. Saat itu Kyungsoo baru betul-betul merasakan efek penuh dari alkohol di dalam darahnya.

Selanjutnya yang Kyungsoo ingat adalah seseorang yang tidak Kyungsoo kenal, yang kini Kyungsoo tau ternyata itu Jongin, memapahnya berjalan melalui lorong kamar hotel. Kyungsoo ingat bahwa dia sempat mencoba menyanyikan lirik lagu _All My Love is For You_ ketika sedang dipapah dan Kyungsoo mendengar suara tawa Jongin. Andaikan waktu bisa di putar kembali, Kyungsoo akan kembali ke enam jam yang lalu dan memilih untuk menunggu hingga Yixing kembali untuk mengantarkannya kembali ke kamar. Terutama ketika mengingat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"_All my love is for you, nothing left to lost. Because I know the meaning and strength of your love more than anybody else._" teriak Kyungsoo dengan cukup kencang.

"Ssshhh, jangan kencang-kencang. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Jongin mencoba memperingatkan Kyungsoo. tapi dari nadanya sepertiya Jongin sedang menahan tawa.

"Ini bukan malam lagi, ini sudah pagi." Balas Kyungsoo lalu cekikikan.

Jongin ikut terkikik mendengar komentar Kyungsoo.

"_All my love is for you~~_"

"Husss." Sekali lagi Jongin mencoba mengingatkan Kyungsoo agar menurunkan suaranya.

Kyungsoo mengulang baris lagu Girls Generation itu tetapi sambil berbisik. "_All my love is for you~_" pada saat itu langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Jongin pun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi agak khawatir ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Teman-temanku masih berada di bar." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau disini dengan teman-temanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat yang langsung membuat dirinya sendiri merasa pusing dan mungkin akan jatuh terjerembap kalau Jongin tidak sedang melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Nanti aku akan bilang pada teman-temanmu, kalau kau bersamaku." Kata Jongin sambil mulai menarik Kyungsoo untuk kembali berjalan.

"Kau mengenal mereka?"

"Hm." Jawab Jongin pendek.

"Hahaha... kau bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengenal mereka, mereka bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Aku pasti bisa mengenali mereka."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri pada percakapan ini.

"Karena gaya mereka pasti tidak jauh berbeda denganmu kan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan jawaban itu dan entah bagaimana tetapi Kyungsoo tidak menemukan adanya kejanggalan dari kata-kata Jongin itu, sehingga Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil mencoba memerintahkan kedua kakinya agar tetap melangkah.

"Geunde. Kau itu siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Kau tak mengenalku?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada serius. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku Kai EXO" ucap Jongin masih dengan wajah serius.

Dan meledaklah tawa Kyungsoo, diikuti tawa terkekeh-kekeh dari Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa penolongnya itu bisa melawak juga ternyata.

Mereka lalu kembali melangkah, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari dia sudah mulai menyenandugkan lagu Girls Generation yang lain.

"Kau suka Girls Generation eoh?" Tanya Jongin ketika mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar hotelnya sambil menopang Kyungsoo agar tidak merosot dari pelukannya.

"Siapa yang tak menyukai Girls Generation ? Mereka bagus." Ucap Kyungsoo. Setidak-tidaknya itulah kata-kata yang Kyungsoo coba ucapkan, tetapi sepertinya lidahnya tidak mau bekerja sama sehingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata dengan jelas.

"Sudah tak menyukai EXO lagi?"

"Tentu saja masih. Mereka terbaik dari yang tebaik." Balas Kyungsoo. Dan setelah agak lama Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Aku cinta, cinta, cinta mereka." Yang disambut gelak tawa Jongin.

"Aku mendukungmu." Balas Jongin sambil masih tertawa.

Jongin telah berhasil membuka pintu kamar dan memapah Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam.

"Waahhhh… tempat tidurmu besar." Ucap Kyungsoo dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin lalu melangkah ke arah tempat tidur. Tanpa menunggu undangan Kyungsoo langsung merangkak naik ke atasnya dan merebahkan tubuh dengan masih mengenakan semua pakaian, termasuk sepatu. Tempat tidur itu memang nyaman sekali dengan sisa-sisa aroma parfum namja. Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Bantal. Aku mau bantal." Teriak Kyungsoo dan dua bantal besar muncul di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang sedang melepaskan sepatunya sebelum kemudian menarik _bed cover_ untuk menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Mmmhhh… Gomawo." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Cheonmaneyo." Balas Jongin sebelum kemudian duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan membelai rambutnya.

"Kau baik." Gumam Kyungsoo.

**_Flashback Off_**

_'Dan kurasa aku langsung tertidur setelah itu karena tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Tetapi kalau aku langsung tidur pada saat itu juga dengan masih mengenakan semua pakaianku, bagaimana mungkin aku terbangun hanya dengan pakaian dalam? Aku harus menemui Jongin lagi nanti untuk meminta penjelasannya atas kejadian tadi malam.'_ Batin Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyungsoo terasa panas-dingin. Bagaimana mungkin setelah dua puluh tahun ini Kyungsoo masih merasa takut untuk bertemu dengan Jongin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Curhat dikit ah *hasseegg* duhh, reviewnya bikin aku pengen ketjubin kalian atu-atu. Ff ini no php kok, bakal aku usahain post cepet, mungkin paling lama seminggu, akunya juga sibuk kuliah, dan ini mau nyari kerja (buat jaga2 kalau EXO ngadain konser di indo) kalau minta duit orang tua kurang greget rasanya. Ff ini juga ngga sekedar remake, aku ubah dari sudut pandangnya jadi butuh waktu juga buat ngetik dan mikirin lagi agar ff ini pas kalau dibaca. Aku disini juga ngga gila review kok gaiss, tujuanku mau melestarika(?) KAISOO. Karena semakin lama couple itu makin tenggelam ngga tau kenapa, padahal mereka best couple ku. Tapi aku sangat berterimakasih bagi yang udah fav, follow, apalagi review, jadi aku tau respon kalian gimana, kalian minta aku nulis yang kyk gimana, aku juga mikirin kemauan yang baca ff ini. Jadi siapa yang udah bisa mecahin pathcode comebacknya EXO(?) ngga nyambung ya /plak. Aku nunggu hasilnya aja lah, pusing mikirin code2an gitu, mendingan mikirin masa depanku sama si bantet Kyungsoo /dibegal Kkamjong/. Yang nanyain ff pertamaku entar ya, aku beresin ff ini dl, ff yang itu lagi buntu, udah setengahnya jadi sih, entar kalau dapet inspirasi dan ilham langsung di lanjutin kok. Jadi siapin duit buat comebacknya EXO! Ngga nyambung lagi /plak.**

**Udah ah curhatannya, katanya dikit tapi panjang gitu ih. Sampai ketemu di chap depan. Bhay…**

**GOMAWO**

**KISS HUG**

**CHU**

**KIM KUKI**

**Balasan Review!**

**Re-Panda68**** : **ini udah dilanjut, makasih banner gedenya. Baca terus yaa /ketjub.

**Jung Eunhee**** : **duhh, ini reviewnya bikin terhura. Aku ganti povnya jdi author pov, pas pertama mau ngeremake novel ini juga agak bingung mau aku ganti atau ngga, soalnya emang aslinya pake D.O pov, tapi aku pengennya jg author pov, terus dapet pencerahan dari Eunhee. Langsung buru-buru ngetik ulang. Btw nama anjingnya siapa? Kekeke makasih yaa /ketjubbasah**.**

**Cho Hyena**** : **ini udah dilanjut ya chinguu, kkamjong tambah ngeselin tp ngangenin gt kyknya. Baca terus yaa /ketjub.

**Beng beng max**** : **udah dilanjut nih. Makasih /ketjub.

**Lee kaisoo**** : **duhh jongin bukannya emang selalu sexy *bayangin* /plak. kyungsoo ngga polos aku yg ngajarin /plak. baca terus yaa /ketjub.

**Nakamura11**** : **ini udah dilanjuuutttt. Baca terus yaa, makasih /ketjub.

**Sehunpou**** : **kyungsoo mabok kyknya :D ini udah di lanjt, baca terus yaa /ketjub.

**Kysmpppprt**** : **iyaa nih, pengen bgt remake nih novel jd versinnya Kaisoo, emm req buat remake Celebrity Weddingnya di tamping dulu yaa. Makasih /ketjub.

**mrblackJ**** : **setujuuu, ini udah dilanjutin, baca terus yaa, makasih /ketjub.

**KaiSooLovers**** : **duh di review sama KaisooLovers, terhura deh. Ini udah lanjut, baca terus yaa, makasih /ketjubbasah.

**Oneblacktomato**** : **hihihi ngga tau tuh kyungsoo mabok mungkin, baca terus yaa, makasih /ketjub.

**Hun.K Salvatore**** : **iyaa nih kafka sama nad-nad cocok banget buat diganti charakternya kaisoo, makanya ngeremake ini, makasih yaa, baca terus /ketjub.

** : **yang kemarin pendek karena masih prolog, yg ini udah panjang kan(?) ini udah dilanjut, makasih, baca terus /ketjub.

**Kyungchu**** : **hihihi ini udah lanju, tp ngga bisa kalo harus update sehari dua hari. Tapi diusahain selalu cepet. Baca terus yaa. Makasih /ketjub.

**Choi seul bee**** : **tjiiee kyungsoo sama jongin kekeke. Ini udah di lanjut, baca aja yaa. Makasih /ketjub.

**PikkahPikkah**** : **udah dilanjut. Makasih /ketjub.

**Sukhyu**** : **mian kalo bikin bingung, prolog emang sengaja ngga di kasih keterangan gt, tapi ini udah ada keterangannya kok. Makasih sarannya yeth, baca terus /ketjub.

**Kkamjjong30**** : **ini udah di lanjuuuuutttt. Makasih, baca terus /ketjub.

**9394lovers**** : **hihihi ini udah di lanjut kok. Makasih yaa, baca terus /ketjub.

**Kim Kaisoo**** : **udah di lanjut. Makasih /ketjub.

**Sorra988**** : **duh, bantuin apa ini? Haha. Makasih yaa, baca terus /ketjub.

**Rly. **** : **bakal dijelasin kok, baca terus aja yaa, makasih /ketjub.

** One**** : **kekeke ini diusahaan ngga lama-lama, makasih yeth, baca terus /ketjub.

**Chocohazelnut07**** : **si kkamjong mah biasa tebar2 smirk kekeke, baca terus yaa, makasih /ketjub.

**whenKmeetK**** : **udah dilanjut, makasih /ketjub.

**Estella Choi**** : **iyaa tuh Kyungsoo nakal. Tjieee yang punya pengalaman samaan sama nih cerita, udah lanjut nih, baca terus yaa. makasih /ketjub.

**Puffexo**** : **duh 'ANU' yang gimana nih? Kekeke. Udah di lanjut ini, makasih /ketjub.

**AdeknyaLay**** : **hai adeknya lay, lay apa kabar? Masih sering kambuh ngga penyakit pikunnya? :D baca terus aja ya, ini udah dilanjut /ketjub.

** : **ini udah tebece lagi, baca terus yaa, makasih /ketjub.

**Didinsoo**** : **duh anu yang anu gimana nih? Baca terus aja yaa, makasih /ketjub.

**NopwillineKaiSoo**** : **duh akunya aja ngga bisa nolak /plak. tenang aja aku ngga bakal nyia-nyianin Kyungsoo kok. Dibaca terus yaa, makasih /ketjub.

**Yixingcom**** : **disini chap ini udah dijelasin Kyungsoo anu menganu sama siapa kan dulu. Jelas kan Kyungsoo ngga perawan gara-gara aku /plak. Baca terus aja yaa, makasih /ketjub.

**Darkestlake**** : **udah di lanjut, makasih /ketjub.

**Kaisoo32**** : **ini udah dilanjut, jan keceng2 yaa ngakaknya. Makasih /ketjub.

**Dyodomyeon**** : **udah dilanjut. Makasih /ketjub.

**Kyungscream**** : **udah dilanjut. Pasti seru kalo Kaisoo. Makasih /ketjub.

**Chepta chaeozil**** : **ini udah dilanjut, baca terus yaa, makasih saeng /ketjub.

**Miaw**** : **bisa dongg hihihi, ini udah lanjut. Makasih /ketjub.

**Inkai**** : **duh terhura dibilang daebakjjang. ini udah lanjut. Baca terus ne, makasih /ketjub.

**Cute**** : **hihihi ini udah dilanjut, makasih yaa, baca terus /ketjub.

**Kaixxxx**** : **kali ini ngga bakal ngecewain deh, dijamin, demi Kaisoo. Aku ngga gila reviewan kok, ini iklas banget malahan. Kalo sampe ini ngga selesai aku iklas ngawinin Kaisoo. Makasih yaa buat sarannya /ketjub.

**Linkz account**** : **kemana aja kok ngga kaisoo'nan(?) :D dibaca terus aja yaa, makasih /ketjub.

**Dahoyaa**** : **udah dilanjut, dan diusahain selalu cepet, makasih /ketjub.

**Dodyoleu**** : **udah udah udah. Ini udah dilanjut. Baca terus yaa. Makasih /ketjub.

**Kyle**** : **ini udah cepet kan updatenya :D baca terus yaa, makasih /ketjub.

**Baby xiao lu**** : **ini udah lanjut yaa, makasih /ketjub.

**Reru95**** : **ini udah di lanjutin, kalo penasaran baca terus yaa. Makasih /ketjub.

**Guest**** : **makasih ini udah dilanjutin, makanya baca terus yaa /ketjub.

**Shikyung3** : ini udah di lanjutin, makasih /ketjub.


	3. Dua

**Present**

**Crash Into You (Kaisoo Version)**

**Main Cast : KAISOO**

**KIM JONGIN (NAMJA)**

**DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**And Other**

**Rated : T-M (masih aman!)**

**Warn : Genderswitch! Typo(s)! Re-make!**

**No plagiat! Ini ff re-make dari novel karangan AliaZalea, dengan sedikit-banyak perombakan disana sini menjadi Versinya Kaisoo, jadi bagi Reader yang tidak menyukai re-make bisa meninggalkan ff ini.**

**Alur dan ide cerita milik AliaZalea. Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga, dan saya! (ngga ada protes) /plak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**29 Agustus**

**Jangan sampai aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Bagaimanapun caranya terserah, tapi aku harus menghindar. –Do Kyungsoo.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

"Kyung… kenapa kau diam saja?" omelan Yixing membangunkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"Eh ne.. waeyo Xing?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan berusaha mengontrol wajahnya agar tidak memerah.

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau semalam kemana?"

"Aku bertemu dengan temanku, jadi aku tidur di kamarnya semalam." Kyungsoo berusaha mengatakan hal yang paling dekat dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya tanpa betul-betul menceritakan kejadian tadi malam. Karena dirinya sendiripun masih belum jelas mengenai hal tersebut.

Yixing menyipitkan matanya curiga. Oh salahkan Kyungsoo yang mempunyai sahabat psikolog seperti Yixing. "Teman kerja?" Tanya Yixing.

"Nde?"

"Teman yang bertemu denganmu semalam, dia teman kerja?"

"Aniyo. Teman SD-ku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dari Busan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kyungsoo memang baru mengenal ketiga sahabatnya ketika orientasi masuk _Junior High School_ sebagai anak pindahan dari Busan.

"Kenapa kau tak membersihkan muka dulu sebelum tidur?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan Baekhyun dengan rambut berantakan melangkah masuk. Kyungsoo pun mengembuskan napas lega karena terbebas dari kecurigaan Yixing.

"Minggir, aku mau pipis." Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan menuju toilet karena belum sadar betul dari kantuk atau mungkin mabuknya, tetapi Yixing menolak menyerahkan singgasananya.

"Kau kan bisa pipis di bidet." Ucap Yixing.

Kyungsoo mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menghindar sebelum Yixing menanyainya perihal kejadian semalam. Kyungsoo mengambil handuk kecil dari batang logam tempatnya disampirkan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Samar-samar didengarnya suara Baekhyun dan Yixing yang masih berdebat urusan penggunaan yang tepat untuk toilet dan bidet. Kyungsoo melihat Luhan masih tertidur dengan mulut agak ternganga. Kyungsoo menyalakan TV dengan volume rendah agar tidak membangunkan Luhan dan mencoba mencari _channel_ yang menarik. Kyungsoo terhenti pada _channel_ yang menayangkan film yang sudah berkali-kali dia lihat. Entah kenapa, tapi film ini selalu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa setiap melihatnya. Kyungsoo selalu menginginkan saudara perempuan, tidak peduli kakak ataupun adik. Yang jelas Kyungsoo selalu iri dengan kedua karakter di film itu yang meskipun selalu berbeda pendapat, tetapi pada akhirnya akan rela melakukan apa saja untuk satu sama lain. Sayangnya permintaannya tidak pernah terkabul, sehingga Kyungsoo harus puas dengan kedua oppanya yang umurnya cukup jauh dengannya sehingga membuat mereka menjadi superprotektif bahkan terkesan posesif terhadap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo selalu protes dengan appa dan eommanya bahwa Kyungsoo akan menjadi perawan tua selama kedua oppanya membuat ancaman yang sama kepada semua namja yang mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo. Inti dari ancaman itu adalah bahwa mereka dijamin akan masuk rumah sakit kalau membuat Kyungsoo sedih, apalagi sampai menangis. Untung kemudian satu per satu dari oppanya mulai meninggalkan rumah ketika Kyungsoo masuk _Senior High School_. Yifan oppa, oppa Kyungsoo yang pertama yang mengilang lebih dulu karena harus kuliah di Daegu. Setahun kemudian, Joonmyeon oppa menyusul menempati apartemennya di Incheon. Meskipun kedua oppanya selalu meluangkan waktu untuk pulang setidak-tidaknya tiga bulan sekali, tetapi pada dasarnya untuk pertama kalinya selama lima belas tahun hidup Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar bebas dari cengkeraman oppanya. Anehnya, kurang dari satu bulan kemudian, Kyungsoo mulai merindukan tatapan-tatapan curiga atau komentar-komentar penuh ancaman yang selalu diutarakan oleh kedua oppanya kepada setiap namja yang Kyungsoo undang ataupun mengundang diri mereka untuk datang ke rumah Kyungsoo.

Entah bagaimana, tetapi dengan popularitas Kyungsoo sebagai siswa yang aktif di organisasi semenjak SD hingga kuliah dan sering bertemu dengan banyak namja, Kyungsoo masih berstatus _single_ di umurnya yang sudah 28 ini. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan, sahabat Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak pernah pacaran selama _JHS_ dan _SHS_ kini sudah mau menikah lebih dulu daripada Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo bukannya iri dengan status Luhan yang sebentar lagi akan merubah marganya, Kyungsoo hanya bingung. Tentunya selama ini Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan waktunya dengan namja yang salah hingga kini Kyungsoo masih belum juga menikah. Lain dengan Baekhyun yang sering sekali gonta-ganti namjachingu sampai terkadang Kyungsoo mengalami masalah untuk mengingat siapakah namjachingu Baekhyun bulan ini, Kyungsoo adalah tipe yeoja yang selalu memiliki hubungan yang cukup awet dengan namja.

Lamunan Kyungsoo terpotong tiba-tiba oleh suara Baekhyun yang berteriak membangunkan Luhan.

"Rusa pemalas, tolong bangun, ne. Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan. Jam sarapan sudah akan berakhir." Ketika Luhan tidak juga bergerak, Baekhyun kemudian mulai menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan. Tetapi bukannya bangun, Luhan malah menarik kakinya sehingga tubuhnya meringkuk dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Karena Luhan tidak bereaksi, akhirnya Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. "Geunde, kau semalam kemana Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil kemudian duduk bersila disamping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan memberikan penjelasan yang sama yang telah Kyungsoo berikan kepada Yixing ketika tiba-tiba Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mulut penuh busa dan tangan menggenggam sikat gigi berwarna merah. Rupanya Yixing tengah menggosok gigi dan tidak bisa menunggu satu detik pun untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya. Alhasil Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berteriak untuk meminta Yixing kembali ke kamar mandi dan kumur sebelum memutuskan untuk bicara. Kurang dari sepuluh detik kemudian Yixing muncul kembali, minus busa dan pastagigi di mulutnya.

"Aku tadi mau bilang kalau aku sangat setuju kita turun sarapan. Aku kelaparan."

Begitu mendengar kata 'sarapan', Baekhyun langsung melupakan pertanyaan yang tadi diutarakannya kepada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk menarik jaketnya dari gantungan.

"Lalu Luhan kita tinggalkan sendirian di sini dengan keadaan masih mabuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik. "Kalian gila." Omel Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kau mau menunggu rusa itu sampai bangun dan mati kelaparan?" balas Yixing yang kini juga sedang melingkarkan syal pada bahunya.

Kyungsoo ragu sesaat. Di satu sisi Kyungsoo tau bahwa perutnya memang sudah minta diisi, tetapi pada sisi lain, Kyungsoo tidak berani meninggalkan Luhan dengan keadaan setengah sadar, sendirian di dalam kamar hotel. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba rusa ini bangun dan tidak bisa ingat dia sedang berada di mana? Tetapi Kyungsoo tau bahwa alasan utama kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mau turun sarapan adalah Karen Kyungsoo takut bertemu dengan Jongin lagi.

"Geunde perutmu bagaimana? Masih mual?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Yixing langsung membuka telinganya lebar-lebar untuk mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo, gwenchana. Sepertinya memang gara-gara aku minum martininya terlalu cepat tadi malam." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk setuju, sementara Yixing sedang mengenakan sandalnya sebelum kemudian berkata "Kajja."

"Aku belum mandi." Kyungsoo pun beralasan. Meskipun Kyungsoo ingin tau hal apa saja yang terjadi tadi malam dengan Jongin, bukan berarti bahwa Kyungsoo siap untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Kalau Kyungsoo bisa memilih, dia akan berbicara dengan Jongin melalui media telepon atau e-mail saja. Suatu hal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi karena Kyungsoo tidak tau nomer ponsel ataupun e-mail Jongin.

"Kita juga belum mandi." Bantah Baekhyun sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Ne, arraseo. Baumu bisa kucium dari sini Baek." ledek Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan tidak sabaran. "Ikut atau tidak?"

"Sarapan sampai jam berapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Setengah sebelas." Jawab Yixing.

"Kalian turu duluan. Aku mau mandi dulu saja, rambutku baunya seperti lantai bar." Kyungsoo pun mematikan TV dan melangkah turun dari tempat tidur untuk kembali menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum kemudian mengikuti Yixing keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo menanggalkan kausnya sambil memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa beramah-tamah pada Jongin, orang yang telah membuat masa SD-nya sengsara. Satu-satunya penjelasan yang masuk akal adalah karena Kyungsoo masih terlalu kaget ketika bertemu dengan Jongin lagi sehingga tak mampu memberikan reaksi lain selain menanyakan kabarnya. Lagi pula Kyungsoo memang dikenal sebagai orang yang ramah, sehingga adalah hal wajar jika Kyungsoo bisa melalui suatu percakapan dengan namja yang paling Kyungsoo benci sepanjang hidupnya tanpa mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah.

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ dan mengatur suhu air agar sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendengar telepon kamar hotelnya berbunyi. Karena tidak ingin sampai suara itu membangunkan Luhan dengan sangat terpaksa Kyungsoo mematikan air dan melangkah keluar dari _bathtub_. Tanpa menghiraukan tubuhnya yang telanjang Kyungsoo pun mengangkat gagang telepon yang terletak di samping toilet.

"Yeoboseyo." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" Tanya suara diujung kabel telepon.

"Nde?" jawab Kyungsoo otomatis, meskipun dalam hati bingung siapa orang ini.

"Soo, ini Jongin."

_'Dari mana dia tau nomor kamar hotelku?'_ batin Kyungsoo. "Hei" ucap Kyungsoo. entah kenapa tiba-tiba detak jantung Kyungsoo jadi sedikit tidak teratur. "Kau tau nomor kamarku dari mana?" sambung Kyungsoo.

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah terkekeh-kekeh. "Kau tidak turun sarapan?" Tanya Jongin setelah tawanya reda.

"Sudah. Aku baru saja kembali." bohong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menghindari 'pertumpahan darah' yang akan terjadi jika Jongin sampai mengajaknya sarapan.

Jongin meledak tertawa, kali ini sepertinya Jongin benar-benar mendapati jawaban Kyungsoo superlucu yang membuat Kyungsoo mempertanyakan kesehatan mental Jongin. Meskipun Kyungsoo dikenal sebagai orang yang ramah, tetapi orang tidak pernah berpendapat bahwa Kyungsoo ini lucu.

"Aku mencarimu tadi di restoran, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu." Jongin sepertinya sedang bersusah-payah untuk menahan tawa ketika mengatakan hal ini.

_"Haisshh.. sial. Aku ketauan berbohong."_ Batin Kyungsoo. "Oh benar juga ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo pura-pura bingung.

Tentunya Jongin tidak mempercayai kebingungan Kyungsoo sama sekali dan bertanya, "Hari ini kau berencana akan ke mana?"

Yang sebenarnya ingin Kyungsoo katakana adalah _"Ke mana saja asal tidak bertemu denganmu!"_ tapi tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan hal ini. "Uhm... belum tau juga. Sepertinya kami akan pergi ke pantai saja." Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan ketiga sahabatnya kemarin siang tentang rencana hari ini, yang pada dasarnya tidak diakhiri dengan satu keputusan tertentu.

Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin menghembuskan napasnya dengan cukup keras sebelum bertanya, "kapan rencanamu pulang?"

Pergantian arah percakapan ini membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut karena Kyungsoo sedang berusaha memikirkan suatu cara untuk membujuk ketiga sahabatnya agar mau pergi ke pantai lagi setelah selama tiga hari berturut-turut menghabiskan waktu ditempat yang sama. Kebohongan Kyungsoo akan ketahuan kalau ternyata nanti Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo masih berada di hotel siang ini. Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tergagap ketika mengatakan, "B-besok siang."

Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin sedikit tertawa sebelum bertanya, "Ke Seoul?"

"Ne." jawab Kyungsoo sedikit curiga. _"Dari mana Jongin bisa yakin bahwa kini aku tinggal di Seoul. Hanya keluarga dan teman dekat saja yang tau bahwa aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Seoul setelah aku lulus SD, dan Jongin tidak termasuk di dalam ke dua katagori itu."_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kebetulan. Aku juga."

"Kau pulang ke Seoul juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ne." balas Jongin datar.

".."

"Soo?" Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin lagi.

"Eh..ne.. itu bagus." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil perlahan-lahan duduk di atas toilet. Tiba-tiba rasa mual Kyungsoo kembali lagi.

"Apa nanti malam kau bisa makan malam denganku?"

_"SHIREO!"_ teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati. "Molla, aku harus bertanya dulu pada teman-temanku. Kalau tidak salah mereka mau mencoba makanan khas Jeju." Usaha Kyungsoo menghindari Jongin.

"Jeongmal? Eodiseo?"

"B-belum tau lagi, Jong." Pertanyaan Jongin yang terdengar mencecar membuat Kyungsoo semakin tergagap.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku ikut? Aku juga sudah lama tidak makan Jeonbok-dolsotbap."

Kata-kata Jongin langsung membuat Kyungsoo ingin membanting gagang telepon yang sedang Kyungsoo pegang. Bagaimana, oh, bagaimana caranya untuk membuat namja satu ini sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak berniat bertemu dengan Jongin lagi sepanjang hayatnya? Tapi kalau memang Kyungsoo tidak mau bertemu dengan Jongin lagi, kenapa permintaan Jongin itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo baru saja melakukan senam kesegaran jasmani?

Kyungsoo terdiam lebih lama daripada yang dia perkirakan karena Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin bertanya. "Soo, kau masih bisa mendengarku?"

"Jong…" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Soo, kau tidak takut bertemu denganku lagi kan?"

"Maksudmu?" suara Kyungsoo melengking ketika mengatakannya.

Jongin malah justru tertawa mendengar balasan Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja denganmu. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu."

"Terakhir kali kau berjanji untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, akhirnya kau membuatku menangis juga." Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa mengontrol lidahnya, kata-kata itu sudah meluncur.

Jongin terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. "Kapan aku pernah membuatmu menangis?"

"Yang waktu itu, Jong." Balas Kyungsoo tidak sabaran.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa lupa kejadian satu itu? Kejadian yang paling memalukan sepanjang hidupnya. Belum lagi karena semua orang tidak berhenti meledeknya tentang itu selama berminggu-minggu.

"Coba kau ceritakan lagi padaku. Mungkin nanti aku bisa ingat." Bujuk Jongin.

_"Aku sudah pernah jatuh ke dalam perangkap ini sebelumnya. Apa kau pikir aku masih senaif ketika SD? Kau salah pilih korban."_ Batin Kyungsoo. "Jong, aku mau mandi. Nanti aku akan menelponmu soal makan malam. Otte?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung menutup telepon. Dalam hitungan detik telepon itu berbunyi lagi, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak lagi peduli kalau deringannya yang keras akan membangunkan Luhan. Kyungsoo pun melangkah masuk ke _bathtub_ dan mulai menyirami tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas frustasi dan memilih metode yang terbukti lebih efektif untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Kyungsoo mulai menyanyikan satu lagu EXO.

Dari sekian banyak _boy band_ yang ada di industri musik, favoritnya selalu EXO. Orang lain banyak yang sudah berganti ke _boy band_ yang lain, tetapi Kyungsoo tetap setia dengan Naga yang selalu bergaya _cool_, Kungfu Panda yang penakut, Baozi yang tidak banyak bicara, Mukakotak yang tidak bisa lepas dari bebeknya, Dobi si _happy_ virus, Tjabe yang suka mangkal /?, Unicorn yang pikun, HolangKaya yang songong, HelloKitty yang maunya dibilang _manly_, Pinguin yang suka masak, Visual yang hitam pesek rakjel/?, dan Maknae yang mukanya datar plus cadel. Musik mereka selalu bisa menggambarkan apa yang ada di hati Kyungsoo, itu kenapa Kyungsoo menyukai EXO, duabelas _baby wolf_ yang super-_cute_.

Sambil masih menyanyikan lirik lagu EXO dengan suara pelan Kyungsoo kembali teringat akan masa-masa SD-nya. Lain dengan Jongin yang sepertinya memang tidak bisa mengingat masa-masa SD-nya yang dihabiskan untuk menyiksanya, Kyungsoo ingat setiap detik dari satu tahun lebih yang Kyungsoo habiskan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo ingat bahwa Jongin selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menarik karet yang mengikat rambut Kyungsoo sampai lepas atau menjambak rambut Kyungsoo kalau Kyungsoo berada dalam jarak lengan Jongin, tergantung _mood_ Jongin hari itu. Ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama mengambil les renang, Jongin sengaja mendorong Kyungsoo ke dalam kolam renang sebelum sempat berganti ke pakaian renang dan alhasil Kyungsoo harus pulang dengan mengenakan kaus dan celana panjang kedodoran milik Songsaenimnya karena pakaian Kyungsoo basah semua. Kyungsoo harus menerima semua keisengan Jongin itu hanya sebagai… ya keisengan yang biasa dilakukan oleh namja, tapi kemudian keisengannya itu berubah menjadi ejekan ketika suatu hari dia melihat bros dengan foto EXO yang Kyungsoo tempelkan pada tas sekolahnya dan mulai mencaci-maki _boy band_ kecintaan Kyungsoo itu dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka suaranya hanya pas-pasan dan kemungkinan besar kalau _live_ konser pasti _lip-sync_.

Masih belum puas dengan cacian itu, Jongin menambahkan 'mereka itu banci.' Kyungsoo sudah akan membunuh Jongin saat itu juga. Tapi semua ejekan Jongin dan keisengan yang dilakukan oleh Jongin tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dilakukannya siang itu, yang tercatat di dalam buku harian Kyungsoo sebagai salah satu hari paling bersejarah, tetapi juga paling mengenaskan di dalam hidup Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Aku kasih info gaiss… Tolong dibaca juga ya! Novel asli yang aku remake ini didalemnya cuma ada adegan NC 17 aja, tapi karena akunya pengen bikin tambah greget aku bakal kasih NC 21 juga (duhh, ketauan otak yadongnya) tanpa merubah cerita aslinya. Aku ngga bisa asal ngerubah dan langsung ngasih adegan NC disini. Bocoran di chap awal masih nyeritain kehidupan Kyungsoonya aja, dan semasa dia masih bocah dulu dia diapain aja sama si Jongin sampai jadi sebegitu bencinya Kyungsoo sama si bocah hitam itu. Belum ada adegan NC, jadi yang nungguin harap sabar yeth (duhh, ketauan yang sama yadongnya). Apa lagi ya? Oh iya, disini Jongin sama Kai beda ya, Kai itu ya emang member EXO, sedangkan Jongin cuma orang biasa. EXO itu boyband favoritnya Kyungsoo dari dia kecil. Udah paham kan? Oh iya ada lagi, yang udah review tapi ngga aku jawab kemarin itu karena review yang masuk ke aku suka telat masuknya, 2hari dari kalian review baru masuk sekarang, jadi maaf ya yang reviewnya ngga kejawab, pokoknya aku selalu berusaha membalas dan menyapa kalian yang udah mantengin ff ini. *ketjubin atu atu* /plak.**

** Yang mau kenalan, berteman, atau nyurhatin biasnya bisa invite pinku 5266E094 atau bisa di follow igku kikyaaaaaa . yang mau aja, aku ini mintanya maksa kok /plak.**

**Sampai ketemu di chat depan. Bhay…**

**GOMAWO**

**KISS HUG**

**CHU**

**KIM KUKI**

**Balasan Review!**

**uffiejung**** : **iyaa iyaa iyaa… coment yang banyak lah, Jongin emang selalu H.O.T. makasih yaa, baca terus :D

**Sehunpou**** : **ini udah di lanjut, makasih, baca terus :D

**Estrella Choi ****: **duh, belum ada NCnya nih. Jongin emang sukanya ambigu gt. Makasih yaa baca terus :D

**Choi seul bee**** : **ketjub balik :* ini udah semangat udah di lanjut juga, baca terus yaa :D

**Sorra988**** : **sabar sabar sabar, chap berikut2nya bakal di jelasin pekerjaan mereka masing2, tapi di chap ini udah di jelasin kalo Kyungsoo udah umur 28, jadi udah ngga kuliah. Tunggu aja yaa, makasih, baca terus :D

**Nakamura11**** : **ini udah semangat banget, tapi ngga bisa kalo update Cuma dalam waktu sehari xD baca terus yaa, makasih. double ketjub :*

**KaiSooLovers**** : **soalnya di review sama yang udah senior, kaisoo shipper lagi :D si item emang suka gt, bikin pengen nyosor balik xD aku juga berharap comebacknya di cepetin jadi sekarang /plak. Makasih ya, baca terus :D

**IbnaNurulBaiti1**** : **Kyungsoo malu2in yah xD Jongin sama Kai disini beda yah, semoga ngerti hihi :D ini udah update lagi, baca terus yaa, makasih :D

**Ruixi1**** : **entah kenapa sekarang banyak SeKai yah, duh sedih jadinya :') iyaa ini udah di lanjut, baca terus yaa, makasih :D

**Beng beng max**** : **tau nih kecewa karna ngga ada NCnya mesti xD sama kok :D sabar yaa, baca terus, makasih :D

**Kaisoo32**** : **samasama yah xD jangan kenceng2 ngakaknya yah, ini udah dilanjut baca terus yaa, makasih :D

**siscaMinstalove**** : **ini udah di lanjut, baca terus yaa, makasih :*

**kkamjjong30**** : **selalu diusahain update kilat kok :D bagi dikit yaa jonginnya xD

**Oohsen**** : **anunya yang anu gimana nih(?) xD udah di lanjutin makasih baca terus :D

**She3nn0**** : **dan di chap ini juga masih belum di kasih tau penjelasannya, sabar ya, baca terus makasih :D

**Mrs. Kim**** : **hihi ini udah di lanjut, baca terus yaa, makasih :D

**Jun Eunhee**** : **berkat kamu ini aku ubah povnya :D salam buat mamak ebeng sama anak2nya yaa xD mungkin kamu emang udah pernah baca novel ini, baca terus aja yaa, di chap ini juga belum dijelasin :D makasih :*

**mrblackJ**** : **kekeke iyaa itu kyungsoo malu2in ih xD makasih baca terus :D

**cho hyena**** : **kekeke malu2in ya si kyungsoo xD duh jongin mah jangan ditanya xD makasih yaa baca terus :D

**88**** : **harus tbc nih xD masih panjang ceritanya, makasih baca terus yaa :D

**Hun.K Salvator**** : **iyaa tuh ngga tau kyungsoo xD masih banyak typo disana-sini, tapi makasih, baca terus yaa :D

**puffexo**** : **sabar aja yaa xD di awal emang dikit kaisoo momentnya :D tjiee yg punya gebetan xD ini udah di lanjut, makasih :D nado sarangbeo xD

**dwimeisy**** : **malu2in bgt ya kyungsoonya xD jonginnya H.O.T banget yaa xD makasih baca terus :D

**Shim Yeonhae**** : **udah di lanjut, makasih, baca terus :D

**9394lovers**** : **ngga php, kalo aku php kawinin deh kyungsoo sama jongin xD sabar aja ya buat ncnya, belum bisa nampilin buat chap skrng, baca terus aja, makasih :D

** One**** : **malu2in banget yaa kyungsoonya xD iyaa diusahanin selalu update cepet, makasih :D

**AprilianyArdeta**** : **benci sebenci bencinya xD di baca terus aja yaa makasih :D

**whenKmeetK**** : **ini udah lanjut nih, baca terus yaa, makasih :D

**milik sahnya kkamjong**** : **kekeke bukan nih xD sabar yaa buat ncnya, baca terus aja makasih :D

****** : **prolognya emang sengaja dibikin kayak gitu, biar misterius bikin penasaran gt xD kyungsoo ngga sakit kok, jongin emang sukanya ambigu xD baca terus aja yaa, makasih :D

**kaisoo shipper**** : **makasih, baca terus yaa :D

**Baby Kim**** : **kyungsoo ngga cuma liar tapi juga malu2in xD di baca terus aja yaa, makasih :D

**Shikyung3**** : **kyungssoony malu2in banget yeth xd tebak2 aja yaa, dan baca terus aja yaa, entar bakal dijelasin kpk, makasih :D

**alnha**** : **udah dilanjut, silahkan baca :D makasih.

**InSoo-nim**** : **haha ncnya sabar yaa, belum waktunya ini, baca terus aja, makasih :D sama2 karna udah mau baca ff ini xD

**marchtaotao**** : **udah dilanjut. Silahkan baca yaa :D

**Re-Panda68**** : **duh bawa spanduk lagi re, bawa makanan dong sekali2 xD dibaca terus aja yaa kalo penasaran, entar bakal dijelasin kok, makasih :D

**MaudRein**** : **hai juga, salam kenal :D hihi makasih karna udah suka xD kangen juga nih, jadi baper tiba2 T_T selalu diusahain buat update kilat kok, baca terus yaa, makasih sebelumnya :D

**mints**** : **udah lanjut ini, baca terus yaa, makasih :D

**Guest**** : **sabar yaa, entar bakal di jelasin kok, baca terus aja makasih :D

**NopwillineKaiSoo**** : **bukan jongin Cuma orang biasa, kai yaa kai exo, udah paham kan? Iyaa iyaa aku juga liat, masih ada cinta dimata mereka kok xD semangat, makasih :D

**steffifebri**** : **coba ditebak tebak xD kyungsoo bikin malu asli :D baca terus yaa, makasih :D

**t.a**** : **baru aku bls skrng review dari kamu, udah aku lanjut, makasih yaa, baca terus :D

**Kim YeHyun**** : **makasih, baca terus yaa :D

**hihi**** : **ini udah dilanjut, makasih, baca terus :D

**Medusa Kim Siska**** : **hihihi makasih yaa, jangan di puji gitu, entar akunya jd grogi :D ayo coba ditebak2 aja terus. Ini udah aku lanjutin, tapi penjelasannya ngga ada di chap in, sabar yaa, makasih, nado saranghae xD

**kyungiee**** : **ini udah di lanjut yeth xD makasih, baca terus :D

** .568**** : **makasih udah suka, judul novelnya sama crash into you, baca aja di gramed ada kok xD tapi tetep baca ff ini jg yaa :D hihihi tebak aja yaa xD ini udah dilanjut, boleh banget kalo mau kenalan, akunya juga orang baru di dunia per-epep-an ;)

**mamik** : hihi makasih yaa riviewnya. Iyaa aku masih liat ada cinta di mata mereka berdua xD aku juga liat momentnya mereka pas di smtown Taiwan yaa. Baca aja novel aslinya, ada kok di gramed, tp jangan lupa baca juga ff ini xD iyaa judulnya sama kok ngga aku ganti :D

**lilyshelly** : malu2in banget yaa kyungsoonya :D penasaran? Baca terus aja yaa, makasih :D

**Rly. ** : masih untung kalo sooman, coba haji lulung xD baca terus yaa, makasih :D

**Dming** : makasih udah suka :D ngegemesin plus malu2in yah xD sabar yaa buat kaisoo momentnya di tunggu aja :D makasih ^

**Cute** : ayo coba ditebak-tebak aja xD sabar aja yaa, baca terus, walaupun disini belum dijelasin nanti tetp bakal dijelasin kok kenap kyungsoo bisa buka2an gt xD ini udah lanju, makasih baca terus :D

**Errory** : halo juga :D maksih yaa atas dukungannya xD maksih baca terus :D

**Dodyoleu** : ngga ada apa2 kok xD ini udah dilanjut, makasih yaa baca terus :D


	4. Tiga

**Present**

**Crash Into You (Kaisoo Version)**

**Main Cast : KAISOO**

**KIM JONGIN (NAMJA)**

**DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**And Other**

**Rated : T-M (masih aman!)**

**Warn : Genderswitch! Typo(s)! Re-make!**

**No plagiat! Ini ff re-make dari novel karangan AliaZalea, dengan sedikit-banyak perombakan disana sini menjadi Versinya Kaisoo, jadi bagi Reader yang tidak menyukai re-make bisa meninggalkan ff ini.**

**Alur dan ide cerita milik AliaZalea. Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga, dan saya! (ngga ada protes) /plak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**4 September**

**Sekarang aku yakin ada orang yang telah menyumpahi hidupku. Kalau aku sampai bertemu dengan orang yang menyumpahi hidupku, akan ku mutilasi badannya. Bagaimana bisa orang seramah dan sebaik aku bisa sesial ini cuma dalam jangka waktu beberapa hari? Aisshh! Jinjja! –Do Kyungsoo.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

**_Flasback On_**

Kyungsoo baru saja kalah pemilihan ketua regu Pramuka (serius di Korsel beneran ada). Kyungsoo sudah menjadi Pramuka semenjak kelas tiga SD dengan harapan dalam tiga tahun akan bisa menjadi ketua regu. Alhasil, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima kekalahan ini dengan baik, terutama karena yang terpilih menjadi ketua regu adalah seorang yeoja bernama Krystal yang menurutnya sangat tidak kompeten. Karena kesal dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo pun pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk menangisi kekalahannya. Kyungsoo meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang merayakan kemenangan Krystal dengan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo mau pergi ke kamar kecil. Halaman belakang biasanya memang selalu kosong kalau siang karena anak-anak lebih suka main di halaman depan yang banyak rumputnya dan rindang karena banyak pepohonan.

Kyungsoo baru saja mulai menangis sambil menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding belakang salah satu kelas. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba terdegar langkah kaki dan ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, kekesalan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi dengan kemunculan mimpi buruknya.

"Soo~ kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyengir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata. "Kau pergi sana. Jangan menggangguku." Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil berjalan kembali menuju halaman depan.

"Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Kata-kata Jongin yang untuk pertama kalinya terdengar tulus membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap wajah Jongin.

"Kalau aku menceritakannya padamu pasti kau pasti mentertawakanku."

"Aku tidak akan mentertawakanmu." Jongin mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Pasti kau akan menceritakan ini pada Chanyeol dan Sehun dan mereka akan mentertawakanku." Kyungsoo masih terdengar tidak yakin.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan ini pada mereka."

"Pasti kau-

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak melakukan apapun padamu." Jongin memotong Kyungsoo sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya.

Kyungsoo masih ragu, tetapi melihat wajah Jongin yang terlihat benar-benar ingin membantu, Kyungsoo pun luluh dan sambil duduk di atas bangku kayu panjang yang memang tersedia di sekitar sana, Kyungsoo menumpahkan semua masalahnya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo sempat terkejut ketika Jongin memang mendengarkan masalahnya dengan seksama dan tidak menertawakan Kyungsoo. Pada saat itu Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa di bawah semua pesona namja iseng ini, Jongin ternyata juga bisa serius dan pengertian. Kemudian terdengar bunyi bel, yang menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat sudah selesai dan mereka harus kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran hari itu.

"Jongin.. gomawo.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan mencoba merapikan roknya. Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya bahwa dia sudah menceritakan masalahnya pada jongin, sehingga merasa agak malu dan risih untuk menatap Jongin.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ya."

Mendengar nada Jongin yang terdengar lembut Kyungsoo mengangkat tatapannya dari roknya ke wajah Jongin. Dan pada detik itu, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia dan Jongin mungkin bisa berteman, kalau saja Jongin menghentikan keisengannya pada dirinya. Tanpa Kyungsoo duga Jongin kemudian mencium pipi Kyungsoo, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bunyi bel kedua.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam ketika bibir Jongin menyentuh kulit wajahnya karena terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Seumur hidup Kyungsoo, dia tidak pernah dicium oleh namja mana pun, sehingga Kyungsoo betul-betul tidak tau reaksi apa yang harus dia berikan.

"Woaahhh.. Jongin dan Kyungsoo.." terkejut Kyungsoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang berdiri tidak jauh dengan senyuman lebar mereka.

Pipi Kyungsoo rasanya seperti terbakar. Bukan hanya karena bekas ciuman Jongin, tetapi juga karena malu. Kyungsoo tau bahwa berita tentang Jongin menciumnya akan tersebar ke seluruh sekolah sebelum akhir jam sekolah hari ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Kyungsoo pun langsung berlari menuju kelas. Terdengar Jongin memanggil-manggil nama Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo tetap berlari.

Seperti dugaan Kyungsoo, pada akhir jam sekolah setiap anak tidak henti-hentinya meledek Kyungsoo. Kalau saja ledekan mereka berdasarkan fakta, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan merasa terlalu sedih, tetapi kenyataannya adalah bahwa hanya dalam selang waktu beberapa jam, fakta sudah berubah 180 derajat. Kini berita tersebut mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoolah yang memaksa Jongin untuk menciumnya. Saking kesalnya, Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju kelasnya begitu jam akhir sekolah berbunyi.

Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin sedang berjalan keluar dari kelas sambil berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang langsung memberi tanda pada Jongin bahwa Kyungsoo datang menemuinya dengan wajah siap perang.

Kyungsoo baru menghentikan langkahnya ketika ujung sepatunya hampir saja menyentuh ujung sepatu Jongin. "Kau bicara apa sih pada semua orang?" desis Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan berkata tanpa merasa bersalah, "Apa adanyalah."

"Apa adanya? Kalau apa adanya, kau harusnya bilang pada mereka kau yang tiba-tiba menciumku, bukan aku yang memaksamu untuk menciumku."

"Tapi memang kau memaksa Jongin kan, Kyung? Mengaku saja kenapa sih? Tidak peru malu seperti itu." Komentar Chanyeol.

Mendengar komentar itu Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam dan Chanyeol langsung terdiam dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut karena sepanjang sepengetahuan semua orang di sekolah, Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah marah. Maka, Kyungsoo pasti punya alasan yang tepat kalau sampai semarah ini.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo kan yang memaksamu untuk menciumnya?" tatapan Sehun beralih dari wajah Kyungsoo ke wajah Jongin, kemudian beralih lagi pada Kyungsoo.

Tatapan Kyungsoo dia alihkan dari Chanyeol kepada Jongin dan menantangnya untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Geurae. Kyungsoo yang memaksaku." Ucap Jongin santai.

Chanyeol dan Sehun terlihat puas dengan jawaban ini dan kini sedang menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh kemenangan. Mulut Kyungsoo langsung terbuka ketika mendengar kata-kata ini. "Kim Jongin…. Kau… Kau…" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memaki-maki Jongin. Itu mungkin karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah perlu memaki-maki siapa pun di dalam hidupnya. Sekali lagi Kungsoo menatap Jongin, menunggu hingga Jongin memberanikan diri untuk mengakui kebohongannya, tetapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak menerima reaksi apa-apa dari Jongin. Kecewa, Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan paling sangar yang pernah dia berikkan kepada siapa pun dan meninggalkan mereka.

Begitu sampai di rumah Kyungsoo langsung mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya dan menangis sepuasnya. Tingkah laku Jongin yang bertolak belakang hanya dalam beberapa jam membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa Jongin bertingkah laku baik selama beberapa menit, bahkan meredakan tangis Kyungsoo kalau akhirnya akan mempermalukan Kyungsoo juga? Dan entah bagaimana, tetapi satu-satunya kesimpulan yang bisa Kyungsoo tarik dari kejadian ini adalah bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menarik sebagai seorang yeoja sampai-sampai namja bandel seperti Jongin saja malu untuk mengakui bahwa dia telah mencium Kyungsoo. Kenyataan ini bukannya meredakan tangis Kyungsoo, tetapi membuatnya menangis semakin tersedu-sedu.

Bertekad untuk menunjukan bahwa pengkhianatan Jongin tidak memengaruhinya sama sekali, Kyungsoo muncul di sekolah keesokan harinya dengan kepala tegak dan senyuman ramah. Melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini sepertinya membuat Jongin dongkol dan dia mencoba berbagai macam cara lagi untuk membuat Kyungsoo menangis tetapi Kyungsoo sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi memedulikan semua ledekan dan ejekan yang datang dari Jongin dan kedua temannya. Isu mengenai Kyungsoo memaksa Jongin untuk mencium Kyungsoo pun lambat laun reda dan pada saat lulus SD, isu itu sudah hilang sama sekali. Meskipun Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan bekasnya hingga hari ini. Kyungsoo selalu mengharapkan Jongin mau mengakui kebohongan besarnya itu dan meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo, tetapi kedua hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

**_Flasback Off_**

Ketika Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan otot-otot yang lebih relaks berkat EXO, Kyungsoo melihat Luhan sudah bangun dan sedang berdiri di depan lemari pakaian sambbil mengeluarkan bajunya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Aku kira kau akan tidur seharian." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk agar bisa mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Tadinya memang seperti itu. Tapi tadi ada telepon, jadi aku terpaksa bangun." Balas Luhan sambil menggenggam sepasang pakaian dalam di tangannya. "Omong-omong aneh sekali. Namja itu bilang dia temanmu dan mau membuat janji untuk _dinner_ nanti malam. Aku tidak tau kau ada teman di Jeju, Kyung." Lanjut Luhan.

"Dia cuma orang yang aku kenal waktu SD. Tolong kalau dia sampai menelepon lagi, bilang kita sibuk. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, kalau bisa." Ucap Kyungsoo kembali melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa begitu?" Luhan terlihat bingung.

"Panjang ceritanya. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Kemudian Kyungsoo menyalakan pengering rambut untuk menenggelamkan segala kemungkinan Luhan menginterogasinya.

.

.

.

Selama ini Kyungsoo selalu merasa bahwa bunuh diri adalah hal paling tidak masuk akal yang akan dilakukan oleh manusia. Apakah hidup ini sebegitu buruknya sehingga mereka mau meninggalkannya buru-buru? Atau apakah memang tidak ada jalan lain sama sekali sehingga mereka mengambil keputusan ini? Tapi kini Kyungsoo betul-betul paham bahwa kadang kala keadaan di dunia ini memang sangat buruk dan kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain untuk meninggalkannya selama-lamanya.

Sewaktu di Jeju, Kyungsoo memang berhasil menghindari Jongin dengan bantuan ketiga sahabatnya yang pada dasarnya memblokir saluran telepon, sehingga meskipun mereka berada di dalam kamar seharian, Jongin tidak berkesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan berhasil menghindari Jongin di bandara dengan waktu _check-in_ yang mepet dab berpura-pura tidur di dalam pesawat. Ketika sampai di Incheon, Kyungsoo dan sahabat-sahabatnya langsung menghilang secepat mungkin setelah mengambil bagasi, sehingga Jongin hanya sempat melambaikan tangan sebelum Kyungsoo kemudian mengilang dari pandangan Jongin untuk selama-lamanya. Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur kepada ketiga sahabatnya yang mau bekerja sama menghindari Jongin, meskipun mereka tidak habis-habisnya menginformasikan kepada Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin itu "Tampan sekali." Kata Yixing. "benar-benar H-O-T." menurut Baekhyun, dan "_Cute_ juga." Kalau kata Luhan. Mungkin itulah fungsinya sahabat, mereka akan membela dan melindungi kita meskipun mereka tidak tau duduk permasalahannya dan membuat Kyungsoo ingin menyumbat mulut mereka dengan gumpalan kertas pada saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari Jeju pada hari Minggu itu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah orangtuanya dulu daripada langsung pulang ke Apartemen. Sudah satu bulan lebih Kyungsoo tidak bertemu dengan mereka, Kyungsoo jadi merasa agak bersalah karena telah menelantarkan mereka.

Kyungsoo baru saja melangkah turun dari mobilnya ketika eommanya menghujaninya dengan permintaan agar Kyungsoo membujuk appanya supaya mau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Keluarga appa Kyungsoo, Tuan Do memang memiliki keturunan penyakit jantung dan darah tinggi, jadi eomma Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir appanya mengidap penyakit yang sama. Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini Tuan Do mengeluh karena dadanya sakit, terutama padi hari setelah bangun tidur. Tapi Tuan Do, yang juga memiliki keturuan sifat bandel kalau sudah urusan kesehatan, selalu menunda atau menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Hingga hari ini, tiga bulan semenjak keluhan pertama yang semakin menjadi sehingga membuat Nyonya Do super-khawatir, Tuan Do belum juga mau meluangkan waktu untuk pergi ke dokter.

Appa Kyungsoo yang berumur 65 tahun itu sudah pensun beberapa tahun yang lalu dari posisinya sebagai Chief Financial Officer salah satu bank swasta terbesar di Korea Selatan. Kyungsoo selalu berpendapat mungkin appanya merasa sedikit stress setelah pensiun. Kyungsoo tidak heran dengan fenomena ini, ada beberapa orangtua teman-temannya yang mengalami masalah yang sama. Mereka mungkin merasa tersingkir dan tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Kyungsoo selalu meminta appanya agar menekuni suatu hobi untuk mengisi hari-harinya. Appanya sebetulnya pemain tenis yang cukup andal, tetapi eommanya tidak lagi memperbolehkannya menyentuh raket tenis setelah dua teman eommanya meninggal karena serangan jantung ketika sedang bermain tenis. Kyungsoo mengusulkan agar appanya memilih olahraga baru yang sesuai dengan kondisi kesehatannya, misalnya golf. Tetapi ketika Kyungsoo menyarankan ini, appanya langsung berkata bahwa golf tidak bisa digolongkan sebagai olahraga karena orang-orang yang bermain golf hanyalah orang-orang yang terlalu buncit perutnya dan terlalu malas untuk betul-betul berolahraga. Sekarang Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa melihat orang bermain golf tanpa memperhatikan perut mereka, yang akhirnya selalu membuatnya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kyungie, kau bujuk appamu itu supaya mau pergi ke dokter. Joonmyeon sudah mencarikan informasi tentang itu dan ada banyak dokter ahli jantung bagus yang praktik di Seoul." Ucap Nyonya Do.

"Memangnya tidak jadi pergi ke dokter yang disarankan oleh internisnya Appa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan sekotak jus dari lemari es dan menuangkannya ke gelas.

"Joonmyeon bilang ada yang lebih bagus lagi. Eomma sudah diberitahu informasinya. Yang ini kalau tidak salah lulusan Inggris. Nanti Eomma berikan padamu datanya sebelum kau pergi."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu karena Kyungsoo tidak tau menahu tentang nama-nama universitas di Inggris kecuali Oxford. Entah dari mana oppanya dapat informasi ini. Kyungsoo hanya berharap bahwa dokter ini memang benar-benar bagus karena Kyungsoo tidak mau mengambil resiko soal urusan kesehatan keluarganya. Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali kotak jus ke dalam lemari es dan membawa gelasnya ke teras belakang. Di sana Kyungsoo menemukan appanya sedang membaca Koran. Untungnya appanya bukan perokok sehingga setidak-tidaknya meskipun ada keturunan, appanya lebih memiliki kemungkinan bebas untuk dibedah jantungnya.

"Appa, minggu depan pergi ke dokter bersamaku ya?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencium kening appanya.

Tuan Do mengeluarkan suara khasnya, yang terdengar sedikit seperti dengkuran dan batuk. "Bagaimana Jeju?" Tanya Tuan Do.

"Bagus." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Luhan benar sudah mantap menikah?" Tanya Tuan Do sambil melipat Koran yang tadi dibacanya dan meletakannya di atas meja. Kyungsoo tau appanya sedang mencoba menghindari pertanyaannya.

"Siap tidak siap appa, tapi memang sudah waktunya. Sudah terlalu lama tertunda."

Tuan Do mengangguk-angguk. Keluarga Kyungsoo tau betul tentang bagaimana ketiga sahabat Kyungsoo. Tuan Do kemudian terdiam, sepertinya kehabisan topic berbasa-basi dengan Kyungsoo. Eomma Kyungsoo selalu bilang bahwa Kyungsoo adalah anak kesayangan appanya, sehingga appanya akan melakukan apa saja yang Kyungsoo minta. Kyungsoo yakin satu-satunya alasan kenapa Kyungsoo jadi anak kesayangan appanya adalah karena dialah anak perempuan satu-satunya.

Kyungsoo mencoba sekali lagi membujuk appanya. "Minggu depan cek jantung ya, Appa." Pinta Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan appanya.

Tuan Do siap untuk protes, tetapi Kyungsoo potong, "Ini cuma untuk cek saja, agar kita bisa tau kalau memang ada apa-apa. Aku yakin jantung Appa masih sehat dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, tapi Eomma, Joonmyeon Oppa, dan Yifan Oppa khawatir, Appa. Dan kalau mereka khawatir, aku juga ikut khawatir. Agar kita semua tidak khawatir dan Eomma tidak akan mengganggu Appa lagi soal ini, kita pergi cek, ya?"

Tuan Do menghembuskan napasnya dan garis-garis keras kepala muncul pada keningnya, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk dan berkata sambil menggerutu, "Tapi harus kau yang bawa Appa ke dokter, ya. Appa tidak mau pergi dengan Joonmyeon, dia itu betul-betul tidak ada belas kasihannya dengan orang. Sudah tau orang sedang sakit, bukannya disayang-sayang malah habis diomeli dengannya."

Kyungsoo mencoba menahan tawanya. Kyungsoo sudah mendengar tentang pertengkaran Appa dan Joonmyeon Oppa dari mulut kakak keduanya itu beberapa hari sebelum Kyungsoo berangkat ke Jeju. "Joonmyeon Oppa bukannya mengomel, Appa, dia cuma khawatir. Habis Appa juga bandel. Sudah tau sakit, tetap saja ngotot tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Appa tau sendiri Joonmyeon Oppa orangnya tidak sabaran. Ya jelas dia mengomel." Kata Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan appanya.

"Kau memangnya bisa cuti lagi? Bukannya kau baru ambil cuti untuk pergi ke Jeju? Appa tidak mau kau kena masalah dengan bosmu gara-gara harus mengantar Appa ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak masalah kok." Balas Kyungsoo. Pada dasarnya status Kyungsoo sebagai seorang _Senior Web Designer_, Kyungsoo hanya perlu berada di kantor kalau memang perlu saja. Untungnya bos Kyungsoo cukup fleksibel dan tidak bawel. Selama pekerjaan Kyungsoo yang seabrek itu selesai tepat waktu, bosnya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan di mana akan mengerjakannya. Harus Kyungsoo akui bahwa kreativitasnya lebih mudah mengalir kalau Kyungsoo sedang duduk di depan _laptop_-nya di kamar Apartemen daripada di kantor yang kadang suka terlalu berisik. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah bekerja lebih dari lima tahun di perusahaan itu dan membawa masuk keuntungan yang cukup besar untuk perusahaan, tetapi Kyungsoo belum juga diberi ruangan pribadi.

"Cuma kau memang yang peduli dengan Appa. Jangan Tanya soal Joonmyeon dan Yifan. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk peduli kalau Appa sakit."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mencoba menenangkan appanya yang kebiasaan ngambeknya semakin hari semakin menjadi. "Appa, Joonmyeon Oppa yang mencari info tentang dokter yang bagus untuk cek jantung dan Yifan Oppa kan sudah berkali-kali menawarkan untuk mengantar Appa cek jantung, tapi Appa selalu menolak. Jadi bukan salah Yifan Oppa kalau akhirnya dia tidak menawari lagi?"

"Jangan salahkan Appa juga, ya. Kalau sampai Yifan yang mengantar Appa untuk cek jantung, bisa-bisa Appa meninggal di jalan karena terkena serangan jantung. Cara dia membawa mobil itu seperti orang kesetanan. Pembalap saja kalah ganas dengannya. Omel Tuan Do.

Kyungsoo mencoba menah tawa, tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Kau juga tidak pernah mau diajak pergi dengan Yifan kalau dia yang menyetir."

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku appanya yang sudah seperti anak umur lima tahun.

.

.

.

Hari Kamis pagi Kyungsoo dan orangtuanya duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit bagian Kardiologi. Entah kenapa, tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini Kyungsoo merasa sedikit waswas, tapi berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan perasaan itu. Kyungsoo beralasan mungkin dia agak khawatir saja dengan keadaan Appanya.

Oppa Kyungsoo sudah membuatkan janji untuk jam sepuluh pagi itu dengan Dokter Kim. Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak mengerutkan wajah ketika tau nama dokter ini.

Kyungsoo diminta eommanya untuk mengisi formulir yang diberikan suster, yang pada dasarnya menanyakan tentang kondisi kesehatan appanya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Nyonya Do dengan bantuan Tuan Do sekali-sekali, membantu Kyungsoo memastikan agar tidak ada informasi yang tertinggal. Seorang suster lalu meminta Tuan Do masuk suatu ruanagn lain untuk mengukur tekanan darah dan berat badan sebelum kemudian mencatatnya pada formulir yang baru saja selesai Kyungsoo isi. Mereka lalu diminta menunggu lagi sebelum kemudian dipersilahkan masuk menemui dokter.

Nyonya Do yang berjalan paling depan berkesempatan bertemu muka dengan Pak Dokter lebih dulu dibandingkan Kyungsoo dan Tuan Do. "Selamat pagi, Dok." Sapa Nyonya Do dengan ceria. Untuk orang yang belum mengenal eomma Kyungsoo, mereka mungkin akan menyangka bahwa Dokter Kim adalah teman lama eommanya, tetapi bagi orang yang sudah mengenal eommanya, mereka akan tau bahwa memang begitulah eomma Kyungsoo menyapa setiap orang. Eommanya adalah orang yang paling ramah yang Kyungsoo kenal. Kyungsoo merasa dia mendapatkan sifat ramahnya dari eommanya.

"Selamat Pagi." Terdengar balasan dari sang dokter yang terdengar jauh lenih muda daripada yang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Kyungsoo selalu menyangka seorang ahli kardiologi setidak-tidaknya sudah berumur di atas empat puluh tahun, berkacamata, dan berkepala botak. Suster yang tadi mempersilahkan masuk sudah menghilang. Kyungsoo memastikan agar pintu ruang dokter itu tertutp rapat sebelum mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo kepada orangtuanya lagi. Dan… Kyungsoo merasa mendapat serangan jantung.

"Soo?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Kuki kambek/? Gimana chap ini? Kecewa yaa? Belum ada Kaisoo moment ceklis. Belum ada adegan NC ceklis. Masih basa basi ceklis. Nyiksa Jongin ceklis. Nyiksa readers juga ceklis. Yaa sama kecewanya Kuki saat tau IGnya kimkaaaaaa di hapus. Saat yang lain bisa nyepam biasnya bisa liat biasnya post photo terbaru nan alaynya, nah Kuki apah atuh, cuma bisa liatin nahan rasa iri bareng hayati di rawa2. Ya masak sekarang harus numpang lagi di IGnya Bang Ceye dll kalau nanyain Kaisoo T_T Jongin emang jaat sama Kuki, php beeeett masak, Kuki udah ngarepin dia post photo selca sama Kyungsoo padahal. Hueeeee~~ Tapi seneng juga pathcode Kyungsoo dan lagu Call Me Baby akhirnya release. Ngga sabar buat besok pas release album EXODUS. Seneng sedih campur lah pokoknya *curhatterselubung***

**Disini udah dijelasin ya kenapa Kyungsoo bisa sampai sebenci itu sama Jongin xD Buat readers sabar yaa, chap ini memang agak lambat, tapi musti gimana lagi, emang cerita dari sononya begini, Kuki ngga bisa ngrubah, takut kena azab/? Oh iyaa kali ini Kuki ngga bisa bales review kalian atu-atu gaiss, Kuki lagi sakit, frustasi sambil menggila nyanyi2 lagu Call Me Baby yg Kuki belum jelas liriknya, asal nyanyi lah pokoknya/? Tapi Kuki baca semua kok reviewan kalian sambil kadang2 ngakak guling2 bareng Kyungsoo xD Kuki tetep bales kok dalam hati Kuki/? Pokoknya selalu setia aja yaa sama epep ini, makasih yang udah favs, follows apalagi review, ketjub basah deh atu-atu buat kalian, tunggu next chap yess!**

**Sampai ketemu di chat depan. Bhay…**

**GOMAWO**

**KISS HUG**

**CHU**

**KIM KUKI**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

** One | uffiejung | Re-Panda68 | GyuKyumin | Sorra988 | exindira | .1 | Baby Kim | cho hyena | Estrella Choi | vousmevoyez | sehunpou | yixingcom | Kaisoo32 | KaiSooLovers | steffifebri | SognatoreL | Kim YeHyun | ruixi1 | 9394loves | MaudiRein | kkamjjong30 | Hun.K Salvatore | ExoKaisooShipper | NopwillineKaiSoo | 1004baekie | .568 | siscaMinstalove | Rly. | nana | kyle | nakamura11 | Lovesoo | meimei | Guest | cute | IbnaNurulBaiti1 | InSoo-nim**


	5. Empat

**Present**

**Crash Into You (Kaisoo Version)**

**Main Cast : KAISOO**

**KIM JONGIN (NAMJA)**

**DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**And Other**

**Rated : T-M (masih aman!)**

**Warn : Genderswitch! Typo(s)! Re-make!**

**No plagiat! Ini ff re-make dari novel karangan AliaZalea, dengan sedikit-banyak perombakan disana sini menjadi Versinya Kaisoo, jadi bagi Reader yang tidak menyukai re-make bisa meninggalkan ff ini.**

**Alur dan ide cerita milik AliaZalea. Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga, dan saya! (ngga ada protes) /plak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**12 September**

**Dunia ini memang tidak adil. Apa aku bercanda, kalau dunia ini adil, itu namanya bukan dunia, tapi surga. Apa jangan-jangan ada hantu yang mengikutiku dari Jeju dan membuatku menjadi sesial ini? –Do Kyungsoo.**

**.**

**.**

"Soo?" ucap Jongin yang berdiri di belakang meja kerja dokter dari kayu jati. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya Jongin sama terkejutnya dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan mungkin lebih terkejut lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Jongin sambil melongo seperti orang idiot. Kyungsoo mencoba mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, berharap dan berdoa agar ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk. Tetapi setelah mengedip berkali-kali dan wajah Jongin malah justru kelihatan semakin jelas, Kyungsoo harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini semua kenyataan.

"Kau…?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa berkata-kata. Nyonya Do langsung mengerlingkan mata pada Kyungsoo mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo yang memang kurang sopan.

"Kenapa kau disini?" ucap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Aku mengantarkan appaku." Jawab Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Jongin, meskipun Kyungsoo juga baru saja mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa pertanyaan itu memang lebih masuk akal untuk diutarakan oleh Kyungsoo, karena jelas-jelas Kyungsoo sekarang sedang berada di ruang dokter. _"Kalau aku mau memancing ikan aku akan pergi ke laut, bukan ke dokter, kan?"_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, kau kenal dengan Dokter Kim?" terdengar suara Nyonya Do.

Tuan Do yang sepertinya terlalu lelah untuk mengikuti arah pembicaraan ini memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja dokter sambil menyipitkan mata pada Jongin.

"Dokter?" ucap Kyungsoo bingung. Dan pada saat itu Kyungsoo baru betul-betul menyadari Jongin memang mengenakan jaket putih yang biasanya dikenakan para dokter.

_"__ANDWAEEEEEE!"_ teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati. _"Jongin tidak mungkin dokternya Appa. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi ahli __K__ardilogi."_ Tambah Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah Jongin pernah menjadi juara kelas sewaktu SD dan Kyungsoo yakin Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat Jongin ikut ujian beasiswa sekolah yang biasanya diperuntukan bagi anak-anak yang berhasil meraih ranking tiga besar di kelas masing-masing.

"Kau Dokter Kim?" Tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

Jongin hanya menunjuk kepada plak ukiran kayu di atas meja kerjanya yang bertuliskan Dr. Kim Jongin. Dan ini menjelaskan perasaan tidak enak yang sudah Kyungsoo rasakan beberapa hari ini. Ohhh… rasanya Kyungsoo ingin bunuh diri saja atau mungkin meminta orang lain membunuhnya. Sel-sel otak Kyungsoo sepertinya mengalami korsleting dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang ingin Kyungsoo lontarkan kepada Jongin tetapi tidak bisa dia ucapkan di depan orangtuanya.

"Silahkan duduk, Nyonya." Ucap Jongin sopan. Nyonya Do menuruti permintaan Jongin dan duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang masih tersedia. Dari tatapan mata Nyonya Do, Kyungsoo tau eommanya sebetulnya ingin menginterogasi status Kyungsoo dengan Jongin, tetapi untungnya kali ini Nyonya Do berhasil menahan diri dan hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih berusaha mencerna semua informasi ini ketika terdengar ketukan pintu dan seorang suster masuk sambil mendorong sebuah kursi untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyungsoo pun menghempaskan dirinya di kursi itu. Perasaan galau Kyungsoo tidak membaik ketika Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Jongin sedang melemparkan senyum isengnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak perlu menjadi _psychic_ untuk tau apa yang sedang ada di pikiran Jongin. Kyungsoo memberikan tatapannya yang paling ganas -nyatanya itu malah terlihat sangat imut- pada Jongin dan Jongin mengalihkan perhatian pada formulir yang tadi sudah Kyungsoo isi. Ruangan itu hening beberapa detik.

"Apa Tuan ada keturuan darah tinggi dan jantung?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Tuan Do dengan serius. Kyungsoo harus menarik napas ketika melihat pergantian ini. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Jongin berubah dari namja iseng yang Kyungsoo temui ketika terbangun dari kamar hotel Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi seorang namja dewasa yang betul-betul serius dalam pekerjaannya. Yang jelas detik itu Jongin kelihatan seperti seorang dokter.

"Iya, Dok, beberapa anggota keluarga Ahjussi ini memang punya darah tinggi dan jantung." Jelas Nyonya Do.

"Sakit di dada yang Ahjussi alami selama ini apa seperti di tusuk-tusuk jarum atau seperti tertindih batu dan tidak bisa bernapas?"

Kyungsoo hampir saja mendengus ketika mendengar Jongin menggunakan kata 'Ahjussi' untuk appanya. Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya yang sepertinya siap untuk meledak-ledak. _"Jelas-jelas eommaku yang menggunakan kata itu, Jongin hanya mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik dengan menggunakan kata yang sam__a__."_ ucap Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba merasionalkan tindakan Jongin.

"Kadang dua-duanya, Dok." Tuan Do menjawab. Terlihat Jongin menuliskan sesuatu pada selembar kertas lain.

"Kalau rasa sakit itu terjadi, biasanya berapa lama?"

"Terkadang bisa sampai satu menit." Jelas Tuan Do.

Jongin mengangguk dan sekali lagi menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas itu. Nyonya Do terlihat khawatir dan takut. Khawatir bahwa Nyonya Do akan tiba-tiba menangis, Kyungsoo menarik kursinya agar bisa duduk lebih dekat dengan eommanya dan meremas bahunya. Nyonya Do menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan meremas tangan Kyungsoo.

"Dan semua ini biasanya terjadi pada pagi hari, ya?" Jongin terlihat sangat serius ketika menanyakan hal ini, yang membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah ada sesuatu yang signifikan tentang informasi itu.

Kedua orangtua Kyungsoo mengangguk untuk mengonfirmasikan pertanyaan itu.

"Jadi bagaimana, Dok?" Tanya Nyonya Do.

Jongin menatap Nyonya Do dan berkata, "Kalau dilihat dari gejalanya, sepertinya Ahjussi memang mengalami beberapa setangan jantung.

"Beberapa?" teriak Kyungsoo dan Nyonya Do bersamaan.

"Dalam kaliber kecil." Sambung Jongin buru-buru dalam usahanya untuk menenangkan. Jongin bahkan tersenyum. Tuan Do tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Kyungsoo jadi curiga apa appanya sudah tau bahwa apa yang di alami selama tiga bulan belakangan ini bisa dibilang cukup serius.

"Jadi saran… ehm… ehm… Dokter… bagaimana?" Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata 'Dokter'. Kyungsoo masih belum terbiasa dengan status Jongin, si pembuat onar itu sebagai seorang dokter yang harus dia percaya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan berkata dengan pelan tapi pasti. "Saya sarankan suapaya Ahjussi menjalani beberapa tes. Kita bisa mulai dengan tes darah untuk melihat beberapa hal, tapi terutama kadar kolesterol dalam darah. Kalau nanti memang perlu, baru kita lakukan EKG dan _Cardiac Stress Testing_.

"EKG." Gumam Kyungsoo. Latar belakang Kyungsoo memang bukan dari dunia kedokteran, tapi Kyungsoo cukup banyak seri _ER_ dan _Grey's Anatomy_ untuk tau fungsi tes tersebut.

"Electrocardiography," sambung Jongin. "Untuk memonitor aktivitas jantung supaya kita bisa melihat apakah ada kelainan pada detak jantung Ahjussi."

"Apa pasien harus menginap untuk dites?" Tanya Nyonya Do dengan hati-hati.

Kyungsoo menarik napas menunggu jawaban dari Jongin. Kyungsoo tau betul bahwa kalau jawabannya adalah 'iya', sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa appanya tidak akan mau melakukannya. Tuan Do adalah jenis orang yang sama sekali tidak suka tidur di tempat tidur yang bukan tempat tidurnya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Tuan Do jarang sekali mau diajak travel kalau harus menginap.

"Oh, tidak. Pasien bisa langsung pulang. Hanya mungkin datang untuk beberapa jam saja." Jongin mengucapkan ini sambil menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum simpul. Mungkin Jongin bisa merasakan ketegangan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan itu ketika menunggu jawaban dari Jongin, dan mencoba menenangkan semua.

"Apa tes darahnya harus di sini atau boleh di tempat lain?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Berdasarkan cerita yang sudah Kyungsoo dengar, banyak dokter dan rumah sakit yang lebih mengutamakan faktor materi daripada kesehatan pasiennya. Banyak dari mereka yang bahkan akan memaksa agar segala macam tes harus dilakukan di rumah sakit karena jasa tersebut tidak ditawarkan di tempat lain. Menurut Kyungsoo semua itu omong-kosong saja.

"Di mana saja boleh selama mereka bisa melakukan tes yang diminta. Cari saja lab yang dekat dengan rumah Ahjussi dan Ahjumma, tidak perlu datang ke sini." Ucap Jongin.

_"__Sepertinya Jongin memang seorang dokter sejati, bukan pedagang obat yang bersembunyi di belakang jaket putih dan menyebut diri mereka dokter. Meskipun rumah sakit ini bukanlah yang terdekat dari rumahku, tapi inilah yang menurutku paling kompeten, jadi pada dasarnya pilihan kami untuk datang ke rumah sakit ini tidak bisa dibantah lagi."_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Apa Ahjussi sudah ada dokter penyakit dalam?"

Nyonya Do mengiyakan pertanyaan ini dan memberitahu Jongin nama dokter penyakit dalam Tuan Do. Nyonya Do kemudian mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Jongin yang dijawabnya dengan singkat dan padat. Kyungsoo memperhatikan bahwa sepertinya Jongin memang cukup ahli di bidangnya karena Jongin mencoba menjelaskan segala sesuatunya dengan bahasa yang mudah dipahami oleh semuanya. Dua puluh menit kemudian Kyungsoo dan orangtuanya pun keluar dari ruang dokter itu dengan perasaan lebih pasti tentang langkah selanjutnya yang harus diambil.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Nyonya dan Tuan Do sama sekali tidak menanyakan tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin. Pikiran mereka sepertinya penuh dengan keadaan kesehatan Tuan Do yang memang jauh lebih penting. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo baru bisa betul-betul bernapas lagi setelah keluar dari halaman rumah orang tuanya dan mobilnya sudah meluncur kembali di jalan raya menuju Kantornya.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya dan terbebas dari keharusan untuk bertemu dengan Jongin lagi karena Kyungsoo, dan kedua oppanya sepakat untuk merotasi tugas membawa Tuan Do ke rumah sakit. Tetapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak bisa lari dari Jongin, karena kini Nyonya Do semakin sering menyebutkan nama 'Dokter Kim' dengan nada antusias dan penuh pujian. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah siap muntah setiap kali mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut.

"Kyungie, Dokter Kim kemarin menanyakanmu." Ucap Nyonya Do suatu hari ketika Kyungsoo menelepon untuk menanyakan perkembangan appanya.

Saking terkejutnya Kyungsoo sampai menyobek bungkus cookies favoritnya dengan terlalu ganas, membuat cookies itu berhamburan ke atas meja kerja Kyungsoo di kantor. Luna, seorang _web designer_ yang masih _junior_, melongokkan kepala dari atas kubikel di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya melambaikan tangan, menandakan bahwa situasi masih terkendali. Wajah Luna kemudian menghilang dan Kyungsoo kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada percakapan dengan eommanya yang sepertinya tidak sadar akan efek informasi yang baru saja disampaikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang Dokter Kim itu teman SDmu?" lanjut Nyonya Do dengan nada sedikit menuduh.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas dengan sedikit kesal sambil mulai mengumpulkan beberapa cookies yang masih ada di atas mejanya dan tidak jatuh ke karpet._"Jongin sudah cerita apa saja ke eommaku? Awas saja kalau dia sampai cerita kejadian di Jeju. Aku akan… akan… akan… yah pokoknya melakukan sesuatu padanya. Dan kalau bisa, apa pun yang akan kulakukan padanya itu bisa membuatnya babak-belur."_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Dia bukan temanku, Eomma. Kebetulan saja dia juga murid di SD yang sama di tahun yang sama." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya sambil berusaha menyelamatkan satu cookies yang menggelinding di atas meja dan hampir jatuh ke karpet.

"Berarti dia masih muda sekali, ya?" Nyonya Do berdecak kagum. "Tapi dia itu benar-benar baik sekali. Perhatian dengan appamu. Belum lagi…" Nyonya Do lanjut menyebutkan dengan detail setiap hal yang telah dilakukan oleh Jongin untuk Tuan Do.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menutup telepon saat itu juga, tapi Kyungsoo balum dapat _update_ tentang appanya. "Appa bagaimana Eomma?" Tanya Kyungsoo, memotong omongan eommanya. Saat itu Luna muncul sambil memawa mangkuk. Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara pada Luna dan mulai menempatkan cookies yang masih bisa dimakan ke dalam mangkuk itu. Luna hanya mengangguk ke kubikelnya.

Nyonya Do terdiam sejenak karena Kyungsoo memotong alur pembicaraannya, bukan karena tersinggung, tapi karena Nyonya Do harus memfokuskan pikirannya pada hal yang baru. Selain sebagai orang yang ramah, Nyonya Do juga terkenal sebagai orang yang pikirannya suka lompat dari satu topik ke topik yang lain tanpa ada titik ataupun koma, dan Nyonya Do berharap orang lain bisa mengikutinya.

"Appamu… kata Dokter Kim cukup baik, cuma memang makanannya harus lebih dikontrol lagi supaya tekanan darahnya bisa lebih stabil dan tidak terlalu tinggi."

"Kan Dokter Lee sudah bilang dari dulu supaya Appa jangan makan makanan yang terlalu berminyak." Balas Kyungsoo sambil berlutut dan mulai memungut cookies yang berserekan di karpet di bawah meja kerjanya satu per satu untuk dibuang ke tempat sampah. Kyungsoo tau betul bahwa selama setahun belakangan ini Dokter Lee, internis langgangan appanya, sudah mewanti-wanti orangtuanya soal ini.

"Jongin bicara apa lagi?"

"Dokter Kim?"

Kyungsoo terpaksa menggigit lidahnya agar tidak berteriak frustasi. "Iya." Jawab Kyungsoo pendek. Dalam hati Kyungsoo menyumpah.

"Eomma bilang kau kerja dan agak sibuk jadi mungkin tidak bisa menemani Appa untuk beberapa pertemuan ke depan, lalu dia terlihatan agak kecewa, Kyung. Eomma tidak tega. Jadi Eomma memberikan nomor ponselmu, jadi dia bisa menghubungimu kapan saja." Jelas Nyonya Do.

"MWO?" teriak Kyungsoo terkejut dan sekali lagi kepala Luna mucul dari atas kubikel untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Kali ini Kyungsoo mengabaikan Luna, dan hanya memutar kursinya agar membelakangi Luna.

"Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu? Tidak apa-apa kan kalau Dokter Kim mau menghubungimu?"

"Eomma memberikan nomor ponselku?" Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa mempercayai nasibnya yang semakin hari semakin sial saja.

Kyungsoo tidak menerima balasan atas pertanyaannya ini. Kyungsoo justru mendengar suara-suara yang teredam dari ujung saluran telepon. Sepertinya Nyonya Do sedang berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Eomma?" ucap Kyungsoo untuk meyakinkan bahwa percakapan ini bermasalah bukan karena sinyal ponsel yang lemah. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Eommanya selesai berbicara dengan siapa pun yang sedang mengobrol dengannya dan kembali menumpukan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Mian, Kyungie. Sudah dulu ya teleponnya." Ucap Nyonya Do tiba-tiba, dan sebelum Kyungsoo bisa betul-betul sadar apakah Eommanya memang berbicara kepadanya, panggilan itu sudah terputus.

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya dengan gemas, seakan-akan benda itu adalah wajah eommanya. Jelas-jelas Kyungsoo dongkol, tapi Kyungsoo akhirnya hanya menggeleng dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas. Jam makan siang sudah berlalu dan Kyungsoo harus kembali bekerja.

"Ada masalah, Kyung?" tanya Luna. Kali ini Luna tidak hanya melongokkan kepalanya di atas kubikel, tetapi berdiri di pintu masuk kubikel Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Luna sepertinya tidak mempercayai kata-kata Kyungsoo, tetapi Luna tidak memaksa Kyungsoo. Luna hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya seakan-akan menantang Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ketika Kyungsoo tetap tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, Luna akhirnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Meskipun Kyungsoo orang yang paling ramah di kantor ini, sebetulnya tidak banyak orang yang tau tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Dan Kyungsoo mau tetap menjaga _privacy_ itu. Lain dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang selalu kelihatan nyaman dengan diri mereka sendiri, Kyungsoo selalu merasa bahwa Kyungsoo sangat kurang. Kurang cantik dibandingkan Luhan, kurang gaul daripada Baekhyun, dan kurang ambisius dibandingkan Yixing. Intinya, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dia tidak memiliki kelebihan apa pun yang bisa ditonjolkan. Inilah yang membuatnya menjadi kurang percaya diri. Alhasil, Kyungsoo tidak pernah betul-betul menjadi dirinya sendiri di depan orang lain.

Semua orang yang mengenal Kyungsoo hanya tau bahwa Kyungsoo orang yang ramah dan selalu siap membantu. Tapi kenyataanya adalah, Kyungsoo melakukan itu semua agar orang menyukainya dan mau menjadi temannya. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa Kyungsoo orangnya tidak suka basa-basi dan bahwa Kyungsoo menyimpan buku harian, satu-satunya tempat Kyungsoo bisa betul-betul menumpahkan semua yang dirasakannya tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan pendapat orang lain jika mendengar apa yang telah Kyungsoo tuliskan di dalamnya. Mungkin satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihat sifat asli Kyungsoo adalah Jongin. Kyungsoo berani menunjukan dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Jongin karena Kyungsoo tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pendapatnya tentang Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo tidak pedui akan pendapatnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang sibuk _browsing_ Internet untuk mencari tau tentang bermacam-macam penyakit jantung ketika tiba-tiba suara D.O EXO terlantun. Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya dan langsung mengerutkan keningnya. '_Unknown_'. Itulah kata yang tertuliskan pada layar. Kyungsoo paling benci dengan orang yang menggunakan fasilitas semacam ini. Kyungsoo membiarkan ponsel itu berbunyi. Kalau memang telepon itu penting maka mereka akan meninggalkan _voicemail_ atau mengirimkan SMS. Untungnya Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah memberikan nomor ponselnya kepada klien, jadi Kyungsoo bisa pasti bahwa yang menelepon bukanlah salah satu kliennya. Dan nomor ponsel keluarga dekat Kyungsoo, orang-orang di kantor Kyungsoo dan teman-teman Kyungsoo sudah tercatat di dalam _address book_ ponselnya, jadi nama mereka pasti akan langsung muncul di layar kalau memang mereka yang menelepon. Tidak lama kemudian lagu _My Lady _itu pun berhenti dan Kyungsoo bisa kembali fokus pada risetnya.

Appa Kyungsoo sudah menjalankan segala macam tes yang harus dilakukan, termasuk EKG dan tes stres jantung. Untuk pertemuan selanjutnya, saat Jongin akan memberitahu hasil semua tes itu, Kyungsoolah yang mengantarkan appanya. Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo melakukan riset ini supaya bisa lebih memahami keadaan kesehatan appanya ketika Jongin menjelaskan hasil tes itu nanti. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tau bahwa ternyata ada bermacam-macam jenis penyakit jantung. Ada yang menyerang arteri saja, ada yang berurusan khusus dengan otot jantung, pembuluh darah, atau bahwa organ jantung itu sendiri. Ada pula penyakit jantung yang disebabkan tekanan darah tinggi. Penyakit jantung jenis inilah yang Kyungsoo takutkan diderita appanya.

Kyungsoo sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat nama semua jenis penyakit ini ketika sekali lagi suara D.O EXO terdengar dan ketika Kyungsoo melirik layar, ternyata si '_Unknown_' lagi yang menelepon.

"Yeoboseyo, nuguya?" ucap Kyungsoo menjawab telepon itu dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Kyungsoo tidak perlu terlalu beramah-tamah dengan orang yang kemungkinan besar hanya mau iseng.

"Mudah-mudahan itu bukan caramu menjawab setiap telepon. Sepertinya orang akan langsung berpikir kalau mereka salah sambung." Ucap suara yang tidak Kyungsoo kenal dari ujung saluran telepon.

"Sepertinya anda salah sambung." Balas Kyungsoo dan sudah siap untuk menutup teleponnya.

"Ya. Soo, jangan ditutup. Ini Jongin."

Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang dia pikirkan ketika melakukannya, tetapi Kyungsoo menyalahkan semua ini pada cookies yang dengan jumlah kalorinya telah memperlambat fungsi jantungnya memompa darah ke otak, sehingga menyebabkan organ tersebut tidak bisa berfungsi dengan sempurna.

"Ohh, mencari Kyungsoo, ya? Dia sedang tidak ada di sini. Dia sedang ke kamar mandi. Telepon lagi saja nanti." Jawab Kyungsoo lalu buru-buru menutup telepon dan meloncat-loncat seperti orang kesetanan sambil berteriak kesal di dalam kamar Apartemennya.

"Kyungsoo pabboooo... Apa tidak ada alasan lain?" teriak Kyungsoo memarahi dirinya sendiri. Apa yang salah dengannya. Kyungsoo berharap bahwa Jongin percaya akan kebohongannya, tetapi Kyungsoo tau bahwa meskipun otak Jongin mungkin agak kurang sewaktu SD, tetapi bukan berarti dia bodoh. Toh buktinya Jongin sekarang sudah menjadi seorang dokter yang cukup bergengsi, lulusan The Royal College of Surgeon di Inggris pula. Kyungsoo tau semua ini karena sebegitu bencinya Kyungsoo dengan makhluk hitam satu ini sampai-sampai Kyungsoo pergi ke wabsite rumah sakit spesialis jantung tempat Jongin praktik untuk mencari tau tentang latar belakang pendidikannya. Jongin bukan hanya lulusan Inggris, tetapi Jongin juga menyelesaikan _residency_-nya disebuah rumah sakit bernama Beaumont, di Dublin, Irlandia selama dua tahun setelah mengambil spesialisasi Kardiologi. Kalau saja Kyungsoo tau bahwa informasi selengkap ini tersedia di website rumah sakit, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah mengusulkan appanya untuk pergi ke dokter lain, sehingga menghindari dilema yang sekarang Kyungsoo hadapi karena harus bertemu dengan Jongin lagi.

Sekali lagi terdengar ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi dan tanpa harus melihat layar, Kyungsoo sudah tau itu adalah Jongin.

"Yeoboseyo, Jongin, mian, tadi aku sedang di kamar mandi." Ucap Kyungsoo terburu-buru.

"Kyungie?" terdengar suara Nyonya Do yang terdengar agak panik.

"Eomma?" ucap Kyungsoo terkejut, bercampur lega, tetapi juga agak sedikit kesal karena Jongin tidak menelepon Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kyungie, Appa baru kena serangan jantung dan akan dibawa ke UGD..."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar apa pun yang eommanya sedang coba katakan. Kalau sampai appanya harus dibawa ke UGD, berarti keadaan jantungnya lebih parah daripada yang Kyungsoo perkirakan. Seperti tiba-tiba terbangun dari mimpi, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil alih keadaan dan memberitahu eommanya bahwa Kyungsoo akan berangkat sekarang juga ke rumah sakit. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Kyungsoo hanya sempat mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya sambil berusaha mengenakan sepatunya pada saat yang bersamaan. Setelah itu Kyungsoo berlari menuju mobilnya sambil menelepon kedua oppanya yang ternyata sudah ditelepon lebih dulu oleh eommanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Kuki lagi sebel masak (apa ini tiba2 curhat) makin dikit aja KAISOO shipper yaa, Kuki sedih, sakit, frustasi kalo ada yang misahin couple ini, Kuki coba ngga jadi sasaeng yang menebarkan duri2nya/? Ngebash maksud Kuki ke orang2 yang misahin couple kesayangan Kuki ini. Kuki senyumin aja sambil berdoa semoga couple kesayangan Kuki ini makin langgeng, cinta dan tetap menyayangi kalo bisa nambah anak/? xD *abaikan ini gaiss***

**Yehet! Akhirnya apdet juga, mian gaiss chap ini agak lama apdetnya, karena sesuatu yang tidak Kuki inginkan terjadi. Tiba-tiba laptop Kuki sekarat dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit/? Mungkin Kuki keseringan play MV Call Me Baby dari bangun tidur sampai mau tidur lagi/? Makanya Laptop Kuki jadi lelah dan tidak sanggup menahan goyangan2 member EXO xD Padahal chap ini udah mau di apdet hari jumat kemarin. Emm gimana chap ini? Makin lambat? Makin membosankan? Makin menyedihkan? Masih ada yang mau bacakah? Kuki terhura kalau masih ada yang mau baca epep remake ini. Sabar yaa buat yang nunggu Kaisoo moment, ini semua emang butuh proses kok. Mungkin chap depan yaa gaiss xD di tunggu aja lah yaa, makasih sekali lagi yang udah favs, follows apalagi review, selalu tebar-tebar ketjuban buat kalian atu-atu/? :***

**Sampai ketemu di chat depan. Bhay…**

**GOMAWO**

**KISS HUG**

**CHU**

**KIM KUKI**

**Balasan Review!**

**Insooie baby****: **annyeong sooie.. makasih yaa udah suka udah mau baca, ditunggu aja yaa xD baca terus makasih sekali lagi :* themangat banget! Ketjub basah juga :*

**Sehunpou****: **hihihi kyung menghindar ngga menghindar bakal ketemu jongin xD jodoh kan gt. Ini udah dilanjut, baca terus yaa makasih ^^

**She3nn0 ****: **ngga pantes yaa jongin jadi dokter xD baca terus yaa makasih ^^

**kaixsoo****: **iyaa nih si jongin jadi dokter xD makasih yaa baca terus ^^

**choi seul bee****: **emm soal panjang2an ngga bisa nih L maaf yaa, soalnya epep ini bakal kuki lamain, biar ngga cepet kelar, tapi makasih sarannya, baca terus yaa ^^

**Sorra988****: **ngga nyangka jongin jadi dokter kan? xD baca terus yaa makasih ^^

**SunChaBae2211****: **iyee bener banget, baca terus yaa makasih ^^

**Linkz account****: **wkwk ngukuk bacanya, jangan glundungan sama kyung entar dia keguguran/? xD makasih yaa udah review udah baca, pokoknya tetep setia yaa sama epep ini ^^

**Jung Eunhee****: **tetep setia aja yaa sama epep ini walaupun pernah baca novel aslinya, makasih baca terus ^^

**Ruixi1****: **jodoh banget lah pokoknya xD makasih baca terus yaa ^^

**steffifebri****: **iyaa itu si jongin xD makasih udah mau ngertiin banget, pasti sampai end nih epp kok, baca terus yaa makasih ^^

**KaiSooLovers****: **si item emang kurang ajar kak, tabok aja pake bibir/? xD keren kan kak jongin jadi dokter disini xD iyaa kakak baca terus yaa, makasih ^^ kakak juga cepet apdet plisss

**Baby Kim****: **aku mau bilang kalo dokternya emang kim jongin xD baca terus yaa makasih ^^

**Kim YeHyun****: **iyaa nih jongin jadi dokter disini xD makasih baca terus yaa ^^

**Re-Panda68****: **ini udah dilanjut yaa beb xD si item emang jahat kok xD baca terus yaa makasih ^^

**Shikyung3****: **duhh gpp gpp gpp :D udah mau baca nyempetin buat review aja kuki udah seneng banget. Baca terus yaa makasih makasih makasih ^^

**Lily levia****: **si jongin yg jadi dokternya nih xD angan kesel2 entar jadi cinta lho xD makasih yaa baca terus ^^

**sognatoreL****: **jongin emang nyebelin banget pas kecilnya xD gedenya juga sih xD iyaa mereka emang jodoh banget lah :D ohh gt, kirain jongin udah ngga mampu buat beli kuota lagi makanya mending hapus ig aja xD makasih yaa baca terus ^^

**NopwillineKaiSoo ****: **sama2 ^^ maaf yaa sabar aja, chap ini jg belum ada kaisoo momentnya, tungguin aja, ini semua butuh proses, makasih yaa kalo sabar nunggu, akan tiba saat mereka bakal kuki satuin kok *hasegg xD baca terus makasih ^^

**Lovesoo****: **iyaa dokternya jongin tuh xD jodoh bangetlah mereka itu :D duh analisinya nyambungnya ke kaisoo day xD baca terus lah beb, makasih ^^

**exindira****: **kukuku kecepetan kalo sekarang udah langsung dilamar xD baca terus yaa makasih ^^

**cho hyena****: **jodoh bangetlah mereka berdua itu xD kesian kan si jongin emang minta ditabok :D makasih baca terus yaa ^^

**PandaCherry****: **hihi baca terus aja yaa kalo penasran, makasih udah nyempetin review dan baca ^^

**Kkamjjong30****: **hihihi sabar yaa, butuh proses nih buat nyatuin mereka menjadi satu/? Baca terus aja yaa makasih ^^

**Hun.K Salvatore****: **jodoh emang mereka berdua xD makasih baca terus yaa ^^

** .568****: **jongin kecil emang minta ditabok tuh xD makasih yaa baca terus ^^

**lilyshelly****: **udah dijelasin yaa, maaf reviewnya telat banget xD baca terus makasih ^^

**dyodomyeon****: **ini udah lanjut nih, baca terus yaa, makasih ^^

**MaudiRein****: **iyaa tuh jongin kecil emang minta ditabok xD sabar yaa buat moment2 kaisoonya bentar lagi kok :D baca terus yaa makasih ^^ semangat :D

**wuziper****: **baca terus epep ini yaa walaupun udah baca novel aslinya xD makasih udah nyempetin review ^^ semangat :D

**cute****: **iyaa si jongin dokternya, jodoh banget mereka mah xD makasih baca terus yaa ^^

**NathaLieWillyam****: **wkwkwk iyaa nih jongin jadi dokter disini xD semoga aja gt yaa :D makasih baca terus pokoknya yaa ^^

**Nana****: **hihihi makasih baca terus yaa ^^

**SiscaMinstalove****: **entar bakal dijelasin kok seiring bertambahnya chap xD sabar yaa :D iyaa mereka berdua emang ditakdirin berjodoh xD makasih baca terus yaa ^^

**Guest****: **iyaa jongin minta ditabok kan yaa xD ini udah dilanjutin yaa, makasih baca terus ^^

**errory****: **duuuhhh makasih banget udah ngertiin J baca terus yaa maksih sekali lagi ^^

**Xi luge****: **dijamin ngga php deh kalo bohong boleh kok kawinin kaisoo sekarang xD baca terus yaa makasih ^^

**Ceicoung****: **duhhh makasih banget yaa xD ini udah dilanjutin baca terus yaa ^^

**Kim Gyuna****: **seburuk2nya mimpi kalo jongin bakalan jd indah lah xD maksih baca terus yaa ^^

**faelaholic****: **sawrynya diterima yaa xD sekarang kukinya yg bilang sawry yaa kalo typo(s) bertebaran, udah diusahain ngga typo tp tetep aja typo merajalela L soal panjang2an juga duhh sawry lagi ngga bisa sepanjang yipan, se sehun udah mentok nih xD soalnya mau bikin epep ini jd sepanjang sinetron/? Makasih jg udah bilang kuki ramah-tamah ({}) pokoknya baca terus aja yaa makasih ^^

**Jikooki****: **makasih yaa, baca terus lah ^^ makasih reviewnya juga :D

**anon****: **sabar yaa nungguinnya, bentaran lagi kok xD makasih baca terus yaa ^^

**Rly. ****: **iyaa jongin jadi dokter disini xD jongin minta ditabok pas kecilnya yaa :D baca terus yaa makasih ^^

**BlackXX****: **hihi maap yaa jikalau pendek, mau bikin epep ini sepanjang sinetron sih xD makasih yaa baca terus pokoknya ^^

**Sehunsdeer : **hai hai hai ^^ jongin kecil emang minta ditabok yaa xD makasih baca terus yaa ^^


	6. Lima

**Present**

**Crash Into You (Kaisoo Version)**

**Main Cast : KAISOO**

**KIM JONGIN (NAMJA)**

**DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**And Other**

**Rated : T-M (masih aman!)**

**Warn : Genderswitch! Typo(s)! Re-make!**

**No plagiat! Ini ff re-make dari novel karangan AliaZalea, dengan sedikit-banyak perombakan disana sini menjadi Versinya Kaisoo, jadi bagi Reader yang tidak menyukai re-make bisa meninggalkan ff ini.**

**Alur dan ide cerita milik AliaZalea. Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga, dan saya! (ngga ada protes) /plak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**21 September**

**Mian lama tidak memberi kabar. Aku sibuk sekali. Belum soal kerja, lalu ketakutan urusan jantung Appa. Ditambah dengan si hitam satu itu yang tidak bosan-bosannya menggangguku. Apa dia tidak bisa mencari korban lainnya? Kenapa harus aku? –Do Kyungsoo.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

Kyungsoo lah yang terakhir sampai di rumah sakit karena memang Apartemennya paling jauh dan di daerah yang cukup macet untuk hari Sabtu malam. Kyungsoo menemukan eommanya sedang dipeluk oleh oppanya, Yifan. Kyungsoo tidak melihat Joonmyeon sama sekali. Buru-buru Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Appa... bagaimana... eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menarik napas. Lain dengan ketiga sahabat Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memang paling tidak atletis di antara mereka berempat. Dengan keaktifkan Kyungsoo di OSIS Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan apa-apa lagi. Boro-boro olahraga, biasanya sepulang sekolah Kyungsoo sudah mau pingsan, tambahan lagi dengan penyakit darah rendahnya, Kyungsoo lebih mudah merasa lelah.

Kyungsoo melihat Yifan mengangguk dengan wajah serius dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba panik, terutama ketika menyadari bahwaa wajah eommanya sudah basah kuyup oleh air mata. _"ANDWAEEE!" _Hati Kyungsoo berteriak. _"Tidak mungkin. Menurut Joonmyeon oppa yang membawa Appa untuk dites seminggu yang lalu, Appa sehat-sehat saja."_

"Oppa?" Kyungsoo menatap wajah Yifan dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Kyungsoo menenggelamakan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kyungie?" terdengar suara Yifan dan Nyonya Do yang mengucapkan nama Kyungsoo pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" lanjut Yifan yang terdengar bingung.

Kyungsoo masih tidak berani menunjukan wajahnya. Kyungsoo harusnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan appanya selama ini. Setidak-tidaknya Kyungsoo tidak akan perlu tinggal di Apartemen, Kyungsoo bisa tinggal di rumah dengan orangtuanya, meskipun itu berarti Kyungsoo harus menempuh jarak dua jam setiap pagi untuk ke kantor dan dua jam lagi untuk pulang. Kyungsoo seharusnya tidak perlu menghiraukan Jongin dan tetap menemani appanya setiap kali dia perlu pergi ke dokter beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Kemudian terdengar ada bunyi roda yang bersentuhan dengan lantai rumah sakit dan tangis Kyungsoo menjadi semakin keras. Kyungsoo seperti sedang berada dalam sinetron saat para dokter baru saja selesai memeriksa jasad pasien dan membawa jasad itu keluar dari ruang otopsi agar anggota keluarga bisa melihatnya.

"Kyungie." Kyungsoo mendengar bisikan suara eommanya dan Kyungsoo langsung menyerangnya dengan pelukan yang cukup ganas. Nyonya Do hampir saja jatuh karena serangan Kyungsoo.

"Eomma hiks... aku minta maaf, Eomma..." ucap Kyungsoo di antara isak tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Joonmyeon menuduh Yifan.

"Hyung, kau apakan Kyungie sampai seperti itu?"

"Mana aku tau. Kyungie tau-tau saja menangis tidak ada sebabnya. Yeoja memang aneh." Balas Yifan sambil tertawa yang disusul oleh Joonmyeon.

"Sssttt." Ucap Nyonya Do dan Yifan serta Joonmyeon langsung terdiam dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan Nyonya Do sendiri.

_"Ternyata Appa benar, Yifan Oppa dan Joonmyeon Oppa memang tidak punya hati. Bagaimana mungkin mereka masih bisa tertawa? Appa baru meninggal. Oh Appa... Meskipun sering membuatku stres, tetapi dia tetap appaku dan aku cinta dia. Aku masih mengingat akan semua hal yang pernah Appa lakukan untukku. Appa yang mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit ketika kepalaku berdarah karena jatuh dari ayunan, Appa membawaku ke Taman Bermain sewaktu aku berumur dua belas tahun dan harus membersihkan bajuku dari muntahan setelah turun dari wahana yang membuatku mual bukan main, dan Appa yang menghadiri wisuda Sarjanaku di Melbourne, meskipun dia tidak suka travel."_ Pikir Kyungsoo menerawang.

"Kyungie." Ucap Nyonya Do dengan lembut. "Kenapa menangis, Sayang?"

Sepertinya situasi menangis Kyungsoo cukup parah karena Nyonya Do hanya akan menggunakan kata 'Sayang' untuk anak-anaknya dalam situasi superdarurat saja.

"Appa... hiks... Appa sudah... sudah hiks hiks... tidak ada Eomaa..." dengan susah payah Kyungsoo berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Nyonya Do melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Nyonya Do terlihat bingung. Wajahnya sudah bersih dari air mata, meskipun matanya masih terlihat agak bengkak. Lalau tiba-tiba tangan Nyonya Do sudah melayang ke kening Kyungsoo, suatu hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh Nyonya Do untuk memerikasa apakah Kyungsoo sakit.

"Tidak panas." Gumam Nyonya Do.

"Aku hiks... tidak sakit, Eomma." Jelas Kyungsoo dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan eommanya dari keningnya.

"Habis kau bicara sembarangan. Eomma jadi khawatir." Ucap Nyonya Do.

"Sembarangan... hiks... bagaimana?" Kyungsoo berusaha mencari tisu dari dalam tasnya. Ketika menemukannya Kyungsoo langsung mengusap matanya.

"Kau bilang Appa sudah tidak ada." Mendengar Nyonya Do mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan enteng membuat Kyungsoo menjadi marah.

"Tapi Appa memang hiks hiks... sudah tidak ada, kan, hiks... Eomma?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil bertolak pinggang. Apa eommanya sama-sama tidak punya hati seperti kedua oppanya itu? Nyonya Do sudah menikah dengan Tuan Do selama hampir empat puluh tahun, setidak-tidaknya Nyonya Do bisa menunjukan sedikit belas kasihan.

Tiba-tiba Nyonya Do tertawa terbahak-bahak. Nyonya Do bahkan harus menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding dan membungkuk sambil memegangi dada. Pada saat itu Kyungsoo betul-betul khawatir eommanya tiba-tiba menjadi gila karena terlalu stres. Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertemu yeoja mana yang akan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah suaminya meninggal.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan mengatakan pada eommanya apa yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah pasti. Langkah yang hanya dimiliki oleh namja yang betul-betul merasa nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengalami masalah bernapas. Jongin hanya mengenakan kaus polo berwarna abu-abu, celana jeans panjang, dan sepatu ketsnya. Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya benar. Jongin memang 'HOT', seperti roti yang baru keluar dari pemanggangnya, seperti gorengan yang baru saja matang, dan seperti kuah indomie yang baru aja selesai dimasak *abaikan kuki lapar*. Selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun ini Kyungsoo hanya mengingat semua tingkah laku iseng Jongin padanya sehingga sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikan wajahnya. Rambut Jongin yang coklat dibiarkan tumbuh agak panjang sehingga sedikit menutupi kening. Jongin sebetulnya lebih terlihat seperti mahasiswa kedokteran, bukan dokter. Yang jelas Jongin terlihat jauh lebih muda daripada umurnya. Kyungsoo menjadi curiga apakah wajah awet mudanya itu memang berkah dari Tuhan atau karena bantuan jarum dan pisau.

Jongin langsung tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo dan di balik mata Jongin kini Kyungsoo sadari onxy mata Jongin terlihat 'teduh', Jongin terlihat agak khawatir.

_"Aku bisa tenggelam di mata itu."_ pikir Kyungsoo dan harus menggeleng ketika menyadari kata-kata yang baru saja terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Kata-kata itu lebih tepat untuk diucapkan oleh yeoja-yeoja pemimpi yang membayangkan diri mereka sebagai seorang putri yang suatu hari akan dibangunkan dari tidur panjang dengan satu ciuman dari seorang pangeran. Lalu mereka akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

Buru-buru Kyungsoo menyapu sisa-sisa air mata pada wajahnya dan menelan sisa-sisa kesedihannya. Kyungsoo tidak mau Jongin melihatnya menangis lagi. Setelah yakin bahwa wajah Kyungsoo sudah kering, bukannya membalas senyuman Jongin, Kyungsoo memilih mengerutkan dahi dan memasang wajah cemberut. _"Apa yang dilakukan si hitam ini di rumah sakit?"_ omel Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kyungsoo sebetulnya ingin menghindar, tetapi tidak tau ke mana dia harus pergi. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tau ke mana kedua oppanya menghilang.

"Selamat malam, Ahjumma." Ucap Jongin pada Nyonya Do yang langsung berhenti tertawa dan menegakkan tubuh. Kyungsoo baru menyadari beberapa detik kemudian bahwa Nyonya Do terlihat tersipu-sipu. Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan muntah mendesak di tenggorokannya. Sejak kapan orang dewasa bisa tahan, bahkan memuja Jongin? Seingat Kyungsoo tidak ada satu Sonsaengnim yang bisa tetap menjaga kesabaran mereka jika dihadapkan dengan Jongin, tapi sejak kapan juga jantung Kyungsoo berdebar-debar seperti ini setiap kali melihat Jongin.

"Saya datang secepat mungkin setelah dihubungi rumah sakit. Maaf, kalau agak terlambat." Lanjut Jongin.

"Oh... Dokter Kim memang tinggal di mana?"

Kyungsoo sudah siap mencekik eommanya saat itu juga, eommanya menanyakan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting menurut Kyungsoo.

"Saya tinggal tidak jauh dari sini, Ahjumma." Ucap Jongin sambil mengeluarkan kartu nama dan memberikan satu pada Nyonya Do dan satu pada Kyungsoo. Jongin melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang lokasi rumahnya dengan sangat detail.

Kyungsoo sedang melirik kartu nama yang ada ditangannya ketika Jongin menariknya dari genggaman Kyungsoo dan menuliskan sesuatu di baliknya sebelum mengembalikannya pada Kyungsoo. Seperti juga ketika Jongin mengembalikan _clutch_ Kyungsoo di Jeju, Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sebelum menjatuhkan kartu nama itu di atas telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menyadari betapa kecilnya tangan Kyungsoo di bandingkan dengan tangan Jongin.

"Itu nomor ponselku. Jadi kau bisa menghubungiku langsung kalau ada _emergency_ lagi dengan appamu." Ucap Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tangannya ke wajah Jongin. _"Emergency lagi? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tidak akan pernah ada emergency lain yang akan menyangkut Appa yang pada detik ini tubuhnya sudah semakain mendingin, dan aku belum sempat melihatnya sama sekali." _Batin Kyungsoo.

"Jongin ini tidak lucu." Desis Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin tajam.

Jongin terlihat terkejut dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin dengan paksa, tapi Jongin justru mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Soo, apa maksudmu?" Suara Jongin terdengar berat dan Jongin menyipitkan matanya ketika menanyakan ini. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mundur selangkah, bukan hal yang gampang mengingat betapa eratnya genggaman Jongin pada tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba menelan tangisnya dan menahan diri agar tidak tersedak. "Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya apa maksudku?" Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. " Appaku sudah meninggal, Jongin. Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah perlu menghubungimu kalau ada _emergency_ lagi, karena tidak pernah akan ada _emergency_ lagi." Dan untuk kedua kalinya malam ini dalam selang waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit, Kyungsoo menangis lagi.

"Soo." Jongin mencoba menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo berusaha mendorongnya agar menjauh, suatu usaha yang sia-sia karena Kyungsoo seperti sedang berusaha mendorong dinding beton. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan membiarkan Jongin memeluknya, mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo, bahkan mencium rambut Kyungsoo.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit dan tangis Kyungsoo sudah agak reda, Jongin berkata, "Soo, Appamu baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng tidak percaya. "Sumpah aku tidak berbohong." Lanjut Jongin dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mendengar nada Jongin yang penuh dengan kepastian, Kyungsoo pun mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin supaya bisa menatap wajah Jongin. Ketika tatapan Kyungsoo jatuh pada Jongin yang kemudian mengangguk, untuk pertama kalinya secercah harapan muncul di benak Kyungsoo.

"Tapi eommaku... maksudku... Yifan oppa... tapi..." Kyungsoo tergagap menjelaskan kebingungannya. Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam sebelum berbicara lagi, "Kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo masih ragu.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku meminta appamu masuk kamar rawat inap, karena jantungnya masih perlu dimonitor untuk beberapa hari ini. Aku belum tau kenapa tiba-tiba serangan jantungnya menjadi akut, tapi begitu aku tau sebabnya, kau dan keluargamu akan tau juga." Lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh kepada eommanya yang sedang menatapnya dan Jongin dengan mata terbelalak.

"Eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo pada eommanya yang disambut dengan anggukan pasti dari Nyonya Do.

Dan darah mulai mengalir kembali ke sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lega. Kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan dua tangan kekar pada sisi kiri dan kanan wajah Kyungsoo, meminta Kyungsoo menatap pemiliknya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ya. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis." Ucap Jongin dengan nada yang lembut. Jongin kemudian menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyungsoo dan membelai untaian rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah terlepas dari ikatan kucir kudanya dan kini terjuntai layu pada kening Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat akan pengalaman SD-nya ketika Jongin mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu juga sebelum kemudian menyebarkan gosip tentang Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, tapi kali ini Kyungsoo percaya bahwa Jongin tidak akan mengulang kelakuan kekanak-kanakannya itu. Pada intinya, segala tindakan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

Kyungsoo tersadar kembali ke realita ketika mendengar ada orang sedang terbatu-batuk. Jongin terlihat belum rela melepaskan wajah Kyungoo, tetapi melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang dibuat sesangar mungkin, Jongin terpaksa melakukannya kalau tidak mau dikenal sebagai Dokter Kim yang matanya bengkak dan berwarna biru selama beberapa hari kedepan.

"Appa ingin bertemu dengan kita semua." Ucap Joonmyeon sambil menyipitkan matanya pada Jongin yang terlihat tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh ancaman kepalan tinju oppa Kyungsoo yang siap melayang sebentar lagi.

Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan sisi Jongin untuk menggandeng Nyonya Do mengikuti Joonmyeon menuju kamar Tuan Do yang ternyata berada di ujung lorong itu. Ketika Kyungsoo menoleh, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin sedang berbicara dengan seorang suster, tetapi Jongin menoleh untuk melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tuan Do terpaksa menginap di rumah sakit selama empat malam. Nyonya Do dengan setia menemani suaminya. Untuk menepati janjinya pada diri sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan waktunya sebanyak-banyaknya dengan appanya selagi Tuan Do masih ada bersama Kyungsoo, selama empat malam itu pula Kyungsoo bermukim di kamar VIP rumah sakit yang lebih terlihat seperti kamar hotel itu. Kedua oppanya sebetulnya sudah menawarkan untuk bergantian jaga dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo menolak dan mengatakan bahwa perlu melakukan hal ini untuk ketenangan jiwanya. Seperti Nyonya Do, Joonmyeon langsung melayangkan telapak tangannya ke kening Kyungsoo.

"Yak, Oppa, aku tidak sakit." Omel Kyungsoo dan menepiskan tangan Joonmyeon.

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi puitis begitu?"

"Siapa juga yang puitis? Aku memang ingin menghasbiskan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya dengan Appa."

Joonmyeon langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sejak kapan anak-anaknya Appa pernah mau 'menghabiskan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya' dengan Appa?" Joonmyeon mengulangi pernyataan Kyungsoo dengan nada meledek. "jujur sajalah, tidak ada dari kita yang bisa tahan satu ruangan dengan Appa dua jam berturut-turut." Lanjut Joonmyeon.

"Iya itu dulu. Tapi untuk orang yang selama tiga puluh menit menyangka appanya sudah meninggal... percaya padaku, dunia akan terlihat berbeda."

Joonmyeon terlihat serius untuk beberapa detik sebelum kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo sambil tertawa. "Kau kadang-kadang bisa melawak juga ternyata." Ucap Joonmyeon sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi sambil menggeleng-geleng, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang menghembuskan napas sebal.

.

.

.

Menurut kabar yang Kyungsoo terima tentang hasil tes Tuan Do, Tuan Do harus lebih banyak istirahat dan tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya stres atau kaget. Malam terakhir Tuan Do menginap di rumah sakit akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Nyonya Do penyebab dari serangan jantung appanya.

"Kau mengikuti berita akhir-akhir ini, Kyungie?" tanya Nyonya Do.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah ada bencana alam atau hal-hal semacam itu yang ada di berita, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang cukup penting untuk menarik perhatian appanya. "Sedikit, memangnya kenapa Eomma?"

"Kau tau soal Choi Brothers?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kyungsoo memang mendengar bahwa perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti itu baru saja mengumumkan kebangkrutannya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Appa, Eomma?"

"Kau tau kalau Appa suka bermain saham kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Bukan hal yang baru bagi Tuan Do untuk jual-beli saham. Itu bisa dibilang salah satu hobinya. Menurut Tuan Do, uang akan bisa lebih berkembang jika diputar di bursa daripada kalau disimpan di bank saja. Dulu Kyungsoo tidak pernah peduli dengan hobi appanya ini karena dari hobi itulah orangtuanya bisa menyekolahkan Kyungsoo ke luar negeri. Meskipun kemudian Kyungsoo sadar bahwa mengingat status appanya sebagai seorang CFO bank yang cukup besar di Korea, hobi Tuan Do ini sebetulnya cukup bertentangan dengan pekerjaanya.

"Kita punya saham di bursa Hong Kong. Selama ini saham itu tidak pernah bermasalah karena kita selalu menang. Tapi kemudian setelah Choi jatuh, Appa dan Eomma baru tau bursa Hong Kong sudah menginvestasikan uang kita di perusahaan itu. Dan dengan begitu uang kita juga hilang bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Choi." Jelas Nyonya Do.

"Memangnya Appa ada uang berapa di sana?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Perut Kyungsoo terasa seperti akan kram yang biasanya bertanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi di luar kendali Kyungsoo.

"Beberapa ratus ribu dolar."

"U.S. dolar?" Kyungsoo berharap dalam hati bahwa Kyungsoo salah. Kyungsoo tau bahwa bagi orang seperti Luhan dan Yixing yang tubuhnya di aliri lebih banyak uang daripada darah, uang sebanyak itu tidak akan terlalu berarti, tapi tidak bagi keluarga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat Nyonya Do mengangguk. Kyungsoo langsung terpekik dan harus menutup mulut karena tidak ingin membangunkan Tuan Do yang baru saja tidur siang. Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang tau-menahu urusan saham, jadi Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantu orangtuanya mencari solusi untuk masalah ini.

"Itu sebabnya Appa kaget." Bisik Nyonya Do sambil menunduk. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh eommanya.

"Ada apa lagi, Eomma?"

Nyonya Do terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil meremas saputangan yang didenggamnya. "Eomma hanya... Eomma tau ini salah Eomma." Ucap Nyonya Do.

"Maksud Eomma?"

"Eomma sudah ada rasa dari beberapa hari sebelum Choi _go public_ bahwa kita harus tarik uang yang ada di Hong Kong, tapi Eomma belum sempat. Ini semua gara-gara Eomma sampai Appa masuk rumah sakit."

Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Nyonya Do dengan mengusap-usap bahunya. "Bukan, Eomma, ini bukan salah Eomma. Kan memang kalau bermain saham kadang ada untungnya kadang ada ruginya."

"Appa sepertinya marah pada Eomma soal ini."

Wajah Kyungsoo pasti terlihat bingung karena Nyonya Do kemudian menjelaskannya. "Sudah beberapa hari ini Appa tidak berbicara apa-apa dengan Eomma."

Kyungsoo cukup mengenal Tuan Do untuk tau bahwa appanya itu cinta mati pada eommanya dan tidak akan berhenti berbicara dengan istrinya hanya karena urusan uang. Meskipun Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa itu adalah uang dengan jumlah yang sangat besar.

"Aku rasa Appa bukannya marah pada Eomma, tapi mungkin Appa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri saja karena tidak bertindak lebih cepat. Eomma tau kan Appa seperti apa kalau sedang kesal dengan sesuatu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kali ini 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya kesal itu Eomma?"

Kyungsoo terpaksa tersenyum ketika menyadari logika Nyonya Do dan menghabiskan lebih dari setengah jam kemudian untuk meyakinkan eommanya bahwa tidak perlu merasa bersalah, meskipun Kyungsoo meminta pada eommanya untuk tidak menginvestasikan uang dalam jumlah yang terlalu besar pada satu tempat saja. Memang dengan melakukan ini tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan besar kalau harga saham itu sedang naik karena jumlah saham mereka hanya sedikit, tapi setidak-tidaknya mereka tidak akan kehilangan uang besar-besaran juga kalau misalnya harga saham itu turun drastis. Kyungsoo dan Nyonya Do baru meninggalkan topik pembicaraan ini ketika Jongin datang untuk melihat keadaan Tuan Do.

Selama Tuan Do menginap di rumah sakit, Jongin selalu datang untuk memeriksa keadaan pasiennya itu tepat jam tiga sore, setelah Jongin selesai dengan dengan jam praktiknya. Dan hari ini pun tidak ada pengecualian. Kali ini Jongin mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit garis-garis tipis berwarna biru. Sejujurnya Jongin lebih terlihat seperti seorang model yang baru selesai pemotretan majalah _fasion_ daripada seorang dokter yang baru selesai praktik.

Tuan Do sudah bangun dari tidur siangnya terlihat semakin membaik, dan Jongin memberitahukan bahwa Tuan Do sudah diperbolehkan pulang besok. Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur dengan berita ini karena tingkat kesabaran Kyungsoo dengan Tuan Do sudah hampir habis. Selama beberapa hari ini Tuan Do bertingkah laku seperti balita yang serbarewel. Tuan Do tidak suka makanan yang diberikan rumah sakit dan meminta dibelikan makanan-makanan yang jelas –jelas dilarang oleh dokter. Tuan Do juga meminta dibawakan bantal, guling, dan selimut dari tempat tidurnya di rumah. Sebetulnya kalau tidak dengan campur tangan Joonmyeon, Tuan Do sudah menangis meminta dibawakan tempat tidur dan kasurnya sekalian. Dan satu hal yang hampir membuat Kyungsoo tertawa meskipun kesal adalah ketika Tuan Do meminta kamarnya disemprot Old Spice, kolonye yang biasa digunakan Tuan Do, karena menurut Tuan Do kamar itu baunya seperti rumah sakit. Kyungsoo melihat Yifan sudah siap mengatakan bahwa appanya memang sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit, buru-buru Kyungsoo mengerling pada Yifan dan Yifan pun dengan susah payah mencoba menahan diri.

"Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu, Ahjussi, Ahjumma. Tolong hubungi saya saja kalau memang ada hal yang perlu ditanyakan. Kyungsoo punya nomor ponsel saya."

Kyungsoo melihat Nyonya Do menatap Jongin seperti namja satu itu adalah malaikat penyelamat yang baru turun dari surga. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan mengalihkan perhatian pada TV. Setiap kali Jongin datang untuk menemui Tuan Do, Jongin selalu berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo dan menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo, yang selalu Kyungsoo balas dengan sopan tapi dingin. Jongin memang mulai terlihat kesal dengan tingkah laku Kyungsoo, tapi selama ini Jongin tidak berani memojokkan Kyungsoo di depan orangtuanya, sehingga selama beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo cukup aman.

"Soo, bisa kita bicara sebentar di luar?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, sepertinya Jongin sudah tidak lagi peduli bahwa orangtua Kyungsoo ada di sana dan kini sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan ingin tau. Karena tidak ingin membuat keadaan menjadi semakin tidak enak, Kyungsoo memutuskan mengabulkan permintaan Jongin dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Tuan Do. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan sebelum kemudian menghadap Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Misi semuanya, Istrinya Kyungsoo pacarnya Jongin dateng lagi nih /plak. Kuki mau curhat yaa kayak biasanya. Banyak banget yang mau Kuki curahin disini, semoga kalian semua readers kesayangan Kuki ngga keganggu xD yang pertama soal gayung gaiss, siapa disini yang pengen begal tuh cewe, bareng yuk.. Kemarin pas Exo Next Door tayang Kuki bingung mau nonton apa ngga, kalo liat kok sakit kalo ngga liat kok penasaran, terus Kuki paksain deh buat nonton, alhasil habis nonton itu Kuki ngga pernah lagi mau pake yang namanya gayung dikamar mandi, mending Kuki langsung nyemplung kedalem bakmandi kalo ngga pake ember sekalian T.T demi apa tuh gayung beruntung banget, kenapa bukan Hj Lulung sama Sooman aja yang ngrebutin dia, kenapa harus Kyungsoo sama Bang Ceye, Hueeeee T.T**

**Curhatan kedua, Kuki seneng Kaisoo sekamar sekarang, wkwk walaupun ada bang ceye juga sih, ngga tau entar itu jadinya kamar apa gudang kalo Kaisoochan sekamar xD poor emak tjabe, sejak ketauan dia main serong, bang ceye udah ngga mau lagi sekamar sama dia xD tapi bang ceye ganggu juga sih kalo sekamar sama Kaisoo, daripada gitu mending sekamar sama Kuki aja bang, Kuki siap kok /plak.**

**Terus apa lagi yaa, oh iyaa, buat dedek thehun maknae albino cadel kesayangannya Kuki yang sebenernya lebih tuaan dia umurnya tapi Kuki lebih suka manggil dedek, selamat ulang tahun yaa dek *besok* Kuki ngucapin sekarang aja deh, tambah ganteng aja sih dek rambutnya item gitu, emm ekspresi plisss diapgret biar ngga datar2 terus xD tambah disayang Hyung2mu yaa dek. *peluk* *ketjubin***

**Yang terakhir, gimana chap ini, Kuki udah kasih Kaisoo moment tuh, seneng kan? Tapi tambah gemes yaa? Sabar yaa, chap depan Kuki kasih yang lebih dari itu, jadi ditunggu aja yaa gaiisss xD udah omongan Kuki yang paling penting cuma yang terakhir ini doang gaiss xD maap yaa kalo selalu nyampah. Ngga bosen2 Kuki ucapin makasih buat yang udah favs, follows apa lagi review. Ngga bosen juga Kuki ketjubin kalian atu-atu :********

**#3yearswithEXO *telat***

**Sampai ketemu di chat depan. Bhay…**

**SARANGHAE**

**GOMAWO**

**KISS HUG**

**CHU**

**KIM KUKI**

**Balasan Review!**

**Choi seul bee****: **ternyata bukan cuma kuki yaa yang kena trouble gara2 call me baby kekeke, kamu kok imut banget sih, jadi dongsaeng eonni yaa xD ini udah lanjut, baca terus yaa. Ketjub ketjub ketjub :***

**Kaisoo32****: **iyaa nih kemana kaisoo ship L yukk jitakin bareng tega banget misahin mereka.. ini udah dilanjut lagi, baca terus yaa, makasih ^^

**Insooie baby ****: **kaisoo tetep ngga ada yang bisa misahin kok sooie, tenang aja :D ini udah dilanjut, jangan bosen2 buat baca apalagi review yaa xD ketjub ketjub ketjub :****

**KaiSooLovers****: **disini ada kaisoo momentnya kak, walaupun dikit xD next chap lebih kok ditunggu aja yaa, punya kakak buruan apdate lagi, aku juga nungguin lhoooooo ^^

**Jikooki****: **itu kyungnya emang udah berusaha cuek, tp jonginnya yang ngejar2 terus, kyung bisa apa kalo diadepin namja se-hot jongin xD baca terus yaa makasih jangan bosen2 ^^

**Anaknya cabe****: **hai anaknya cabe, kuki juga anaknya cabe, kamu anak yg keberapa? xD benci banget lah kalo ada crack pair gitu, pen nelen tuh orang idup2 kalo bisa -_- btw makasih juga udah baca sama review, jangan bosen yaa ^^

**steffifebri****: **ngga meninggal kok, tenang aja J ini udah apdate, makasih baca terus yaa ^^

**kaixsoo****: **wkwk kyung emang gitu, suka malu2 mau tp malu2in/? Ini udah lanjut, baca terus yaa makasih ^^

**NathaLieWillyam****: **wkwkwk ngga meyakinkan gt yaa kalo jongin jd dokter, kyung malu2in banget yaa xD emm soal orang ke3 ditunggu aja yaa bakal ada apa ngga, jangan bosen2 baca dan review yaa makasih ^^

**Linkz account****: **kaisoo kaisoo kaisoo ! disini udah dijelasin yaa kenapa appa kyung bisa tiba2 kambuh gt, soal tlpn ngga ada apa2. Ikut ngebantu lah /plak. Makasih yaa udah baca sama review, jangan bosen2 ^^

**Yixingcom****: **hihihi mau nyiksa jongin jd kyungsoo dibuat nyebelin disini, mian xD ngga tau skrng banyak yg bikin crack pair, tp bukan hunsoo yg banyak, kebanyakan itu kaihun hunkai sama chansoo, itu bertebaran dimana2 T.T ini udah dilanjut, baca terus yaa makasih ^^

**Beng beng max****: **hihihi iyaa iyaa, percaya banget sama couple itu kalo mereka bakal terus bersama/? Baca terus yaa makasih ^^

**Cho hyena****: **malu2in banget yaa alesannya xD masa kecilnya udah diceritain semua kok itu, makasih baca terus yaa ^^

**Baby Crong****: **disini udah ada kaisoo momentnya yaa, next chap kuki tambahin kok, jadi ditunggu aja yaa, makasih baca terus ^^

**Younlaycious88****: **hai youn ^^ makasih udah baca dan review. Emm idenya boleh tuh, tp kuki masih baru disini, banyak yg kaisoo ship senior, mungkin bisa disaranin ke sunbae2 itu yaa :D nanti deh kuki pikirin lagi, makasih buat sarannya yaa youn ^^ dibaca terus epep ini jangan bosen2 yaa ^^

**mrblackJ****: **tapi kemarin2 dikit2 moment kaisoo bertebaran jd ada harapan lagi deh *terhura* disini udah ada kaisoo moment yaa, next chap kuki bikin lebih, jadi ditunggu aja yaa, makasih jangan bosen2 baca epep ini yaa ^^

**InSoo-nim****: **ini udah apdet yaa, makasih baca terus jangan bosen2 ^^

**dwimeisy****: **banget lah kuki jadiin dia dokter xD pasti kok jongin harus ngejar2 kyung xD in udah apdet, maksih yaa jangan bosen2 baca ^^

**Kim YeHyun ****: **aduh kuki malah pengen kyung cepet suka sama jongin xD baca terus yaa makasih ^^

**Ruixi1****: **makasih yaa udah jd official, aku bener2 sedih kalo ada yg bikin crack pair T.T ini udah dilanjut yaa, udah kuki kasih kaisoo moment walaupun dikit, next chap kuki tambahin, jd jangan bosen2 yaa baca sama review ^^

**wuziper****: **malah kebanyakan kaihun hunkai sekarang, bikin sakit hati T.T makasih udah mengerti epep ini sekali, kuki biki segini emang biar yg baca penasaran dan ngga bosen, baca terus yaa ^^

**kkamjjong30****: **hihihi sabar yaa sabar, disini udah kuki kasih kaisoo moment, chap depan kuki tambahin lagi kok, jadi ditunggu aja, jangan bosen2 makasih ^^

**Wujoondaemin00****: **hai juga xD ini udah dilanjut, makasih baca terus ^^

**Byul Hun.K****: **hihi udah hapal bener sih, sabar yaa sabar xD baca terus jangan bosen2 juga reviewnya ^^

**sehunsdeer****: **ini udah dilanjut yaa, makasih jangan bosen2 baca sama review yaa ^^

**SognatoreL****: **hihihi cem upil xD iyaa semoga aja yaa... kyung malu2in banget yaa, ini udah dilanjut, baca terus jangan bosen2, reviewnya juga yaa ditunggu lagi makasih ^^

**faelaholic****: **jangan salahin bang ceye pliss dia ngga tau apa2 T.T yang salah yg ngecrackin itu, kebanyakan yg kuki lihat itu kaihun hunkai, kalo chansoo itu masih bisa dihitung kok. Btw makasih udah ngertiin kuki xD jangan bosen2 baca sama review yaa ^^

**siscaMinstalove****: **hihi keren yaa disini jongin kuki jadiin dokter xD kyungie selalu malu2in yaa xD tetep yaa harus selalu sayang uri kaisoo ({}) makasih yaa udah baca reviewnya juga, jangan bosen2 ^^

**diahkim****: **ini udah lanjut yaa, makasih, jangan bosen2 baca sama review ^^

**thelostisland35****: **bener bener, sejutu banget, apa sih tujuan mereka bikin crack pair sebel banget deh T.T kemarin mereka dikit2 nyebarin moment kaisoo kok jadi agak terobati sakit hatinya xD makasih makasih jangan bosen2 sama epep ini yaa ^^

**Lily levia****: **makasih makasih jangan bosen bosen yaa baca nih epep, jangan lupa review juga yaa, ini udah dilanjutin ^^

**Ms. Do12****: **mian udah nyiksa jongin xD ini udah dilanjut, jangan bosen2 yaa baca sama reviewnya makasih ^^

**sushimakipark****: **hai hai hai, iyaa ini crash into you.. makasih udah nyempetin baca remake kaisoo ini ^^ ditampung yaa reqnya, udah ada yg req ke kuki juga buat remake celebrity wedding versi kaisoonya juga kok, entar kalo makin banyak yg minat kuki remakein ^^ oke baca terus yaa makasih reviewnya ^^

**NopwillineKaiSoo****: **jan pindah2 yaa, tetep jadi kaisoo hard ship ({}) sabar yaa, kuki seneng kalo liat jongin berjuang gt xD appa do baik2 aja kok ^^ eomma do gemesin xD jangan bosen2 buat baca sama review yaa makasih ^^

**BlackXX****: **makasih udah dengerin curhatan kuki ({}) semoga tuh couple paling cute sepanjang masa tetep awet kalo bisa tambah mesra, biar ngga ada yg misahain yaa T.T appa do baik2 aja kok jangan kuatir ^^ semoga yaa, ini udah kuki kasih kaisoo moment dikit hihi jangan bosen2 baca sama review yaa makasih ^^

**MaudiRein****: **hihihi mian udah nyiksa jongin, suka kalo jongin berjuang buat kyung sih xD jangan pindah2 yaa tetep jadi kaisoo ship ({}) kemarin2 mereka banyak bikin moment kok dikit2 gt jadi agak terhura gitu sama mereka, semoga aja tambah mesra lg mereka ^^ jangan bosen2 baca epep ini yaa makasih ^^

**AmeChan95****: **udah dilanjut, makasih baca terus ^^

**diah****: **ini udah dilanjut, makasih yaa baca terus ^^

**azzra****: **maksih makasih, baca terus yaa jangan bosen2 ^^

**cute****: **iyaa nih kayaknya rumah sakit yg mempersatukan mereka xD emm gimana yaa, jongin suka kok sama kyung, makanya baca terus yaa jangan bosen bosen buat review juga makasih ^^

**Guest****: **hihihi, kyung kan gitu malu malu mau xD ini udah dilanjut yaa, makasih jangan bosen bosen review juga ^^ hidup kaisoo! xD

**Avs1105****: **hihihi terpesona banget yaa sama jongin yg jadi dokter xD kyung emang gitu, sabar aja yaa cewek emang butuh dikejar xD makasih yaa udah baca sama review jangan bosen2 ^^

**Sorrabyun988****: **okey okay makasih, baca terus yaa jangan bosen bosen ^^

**Cishi****: **amin amin amin, semoga aja gitu yaa ^^ disini udah aku kasih moment tapi masih dikit juga xD sabar yaa, chap depan mungkin kuki kasih lebih xD jangan bosen2 baca sama review makasih ^^

**Lovesoo****: **semoga aja cinta yaa xD #3yearswithexo *telat* jangan bosen2 buat baca sama review yaa makasih ^^

**Yoshyumi****: **makasih makasih makasih udah suka udah dukung, jangan bosen2 pokoknya buat baca sama review, makasih sekali lagi ^^ selalu diusahain buat update cepet kok :D

**Xopeceye****: **hai hai hai ^^ ini udah dilanjut, baca terus makasih ^^

**.1****: **hai hai hai salam kenal juga, motifny apa yaa emm xD pokoknya dibaca terus aja yaa makasih ^^

**Rly. ****: **kuki aja ngga percaya apa lagi kyung xD makasih yaa udah baca sama review jangan bosen2 lah pokoknya ^^

**Shikyung3****: **kuki aja shock berat apa lagi kyung xD ini udah dilanjut, makasih yaa jangan bosen bosen baca sama review ^^

**Arvita. ****: **hihihi ditunggu aja terus yaa kalo pensaran xD makasih udah review sama baca jangan bosen2 ^^

**Humaira9394****: **gpp gpp, makasih2 masih setia masih baca masih review juga, jangan bosen2 lah pokoknya ^^

**Re-Panda68****: **ini udah lanjut beb, gimana? Suka ngga chap ini? Jangan bosen2 lah pokoknya baca sama reviewnya, makasih ^^

**Kim Gyuna****: **I love you too :**** pasti dilanjut terus, tapi jangan bosen2 buat baca sama reviewnya yaa, makasih maksih ^^ kaihun entah harus diapakan yaa T.T

**Nyanmu****: **hai hai hai, makasih makasih makasih ^^ kuki takut malahan kalo ini alur terlalu lambat, tapi jangan bosen2 baca sama reviewnya juga yaa maksih sekali lagi ^^ semangat nulis juga ^^ hwating!


	7. Enam

**Present**

**Crash Into You (Kaisoo Version)**

**Main Cast : KAISOO**

**KIM JONGIN (NAMJA)**

**DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**And Other**

**Rated : T-M**

**Warn : Genderswitch! Typo(s)! Re-make!**

**No plagiat! Ini ff re-make dari novel karangan AliaZalea, dengan sedikit-banyak perombakan disana sini menjadi Versinya Kaisoo, jadi bagi Reader yang tidak menyukai re-make bisa meninggalkan ff ini.**

**Alur dan ide cerita milik AliaZalea. Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga, dan saya! (ngga ada protes) /plak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**1 Oktober**

**Kenapa sepertinya Eomma cinta mati dengannya? Apa Eomma tidak melihat bocah hitam itu keturunan iblis? Arraseo... arraseo... tidak seharusnya aku mengatai orangtuanya juga, karena aku yakin dia menjadi iblis bukan gara-gara keturunan tapi karena dirinya sendiri. Apa bisa ya seperti itu? Aiisshhh... kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? –Do Kyungsoo.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

"Ada apa, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo datar dengan kedua tangan bersedekap. Bahasa tubuh Kyungsoo sangat menunjukkan betapa malasnya Kyungsoo berbicara dengan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum sebelum bertanya, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mendengar nada Jongin yang sepertinya memang betul-betul khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo, dia langsung menjadi merasa bersalah karena menghindari Jongin beberapa hari ini.

Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke bawah. "Biasa saja." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Kau tidak lupa makan dan tidur, kan?"

Kyungsoo tergelak. "Appaku di rumah sakit, Jongin. Aku tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa hari ini karena tidur di sofa sampai badanku pegal semua, aku terlalu sibuk antara kerja dan memastikan supaya appa dan eommaku baik-baik saja sampai kadang-kadang aku baru ingat aku lupa makan setelah tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing. Oh ya... satu lagi. Aku juga harus mencari akal supaya bisa menghindar darimu, tanpa membuat orangtuaku curiga. Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sambil menahan senyum yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi ikut tersenyum, tapi senyum itu sirna ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jongin selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?"

Kyungsoo harus menggerakkan rahang bawahnya dan berusaha menutup mulutnya kembali. Jongin masih menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, yang membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi panik. _"Apa dia perlu menanyakan hal itu? Dia jelas-jelas tau kenapa aku menghindarinya. Bukan hanya karena kejadian di Jeju, tapi juga karena kejadian tempo hari ketika dia melihatku menangis. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa Jongin tidak akan pernah lagi melihatku melakukan suatu hal yang menunjukkan kelemahanku, seperti menangis, semenjak insiden hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu itu."_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Aku... Jadi... Waktu itu... Tempo hari... Pada dasarnya..." Kyungsoo betul-betul tidak bisa membentuk satu kalimat yang jelas. Bukannya membantu Kyungsoo, Jongin malahan menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah seperti Jongin siap mencium Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi mundur selangkah untuk meluruskan pikirannya.

Kyungsoo mengatur jalan pikirannya selama beberapa detik. "Jongin..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo ingin menanyakan apakah mereka memang bercinta sewaktu di Jeju, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak tau bagaimana menanyakannya tanpa terdengar seperti orang bodoh. Setelah pulang dari Jeju Kyungsoo masih belum sempat ke dokter untuk memeriksa kesehatan, sehingga tidak tau apakah Kyungsoo masih bersih atau sudah terjangkit STD, meskipun Kyungsoo sudah dapat memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak hamil karena siklus haidnya berjalan seperti biasa.

"Ya?" balas Jongin sambil mengambil langkah maju sebelum kemudian mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, menghentikan rencana Kyungsoo untuk mundur beberapa langkah lagi. Kemudian ada seorang suster yang datang dan meminta Jongin untuk memeriksa sesuatu, sehingga mau tidak mau Jongin harus melepaskan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo bisa menarik napas lagi. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari dia menahan napas bersamaan dengan sentuhan Jongin tadi. Suster yang sekarang sedang menunggu hingga Jongin selesai memeriksa laporan yang ada di hadapannya terlihat masih muda dan jelas-jelas cinta mati pada Jongin.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dia harus pergi dari hadapan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Jongin, menghirup udara yang sama dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo baru memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali menuju kamar Tuan Do ketika terdengar Jongin berkata, "Jangan ke mana-mana dulu, Soo. Kita belum selesai bicara."

Langkah Kyungsoo pun terhenti dan Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Jongin yang perhatiannya ternyata masih terpaku pada laporan yang tadi juga. Kini suster muda itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit curiga campur cemburu. Entah kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa kurang pe-de. Intinya Kyungsoo berpikir dirinya ini biasa-biasa saja dan Kyungsoo tau bahwa suster itu berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo tidak sekelas dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo jauh di bawahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin selesai mengevaluasi laporan itu dan mendiktekan beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan oleh suster tersebut. Meskipun Jongin sudah selesai bicara, suster itu tetap berdiri di hadapannya. Sepertinya suster itu menunggu kalau saja Jongin memerlukan bantuan untuk mencuci mobilnya atau mengambil cuciannya di Laundry. Kyungsoo hampir saja terkikik ketika Jongin bertanya apakah suster itu perlu apa-apa lagi dari Jongin dan suster itu menggeleng dengan wajah memerah. Kyungsoo jadi bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa jangan-jangan Jongin dan suster ini punya hubungan lain selain dokter dan suster di luar rumah sakit? _"Aisshh... kenapa juga aku jadi memikirkan itu? Siapa juga yang peduli kalau Jongin ada affair dengan susternya, sudah punya kekasih, atau sudah menikah dan punya sepuluh anak, apa peduliku?" _batin Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba mata Kyungsoo jatuh kepada jari-jari Jongin untuk mencari cincin yang mungkin melingkar di sana. _"Tidak, tidak ada cincinnya."_ Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lega. _"Setidak-tidaknya kalau aku memang tidur dengan Jongin, aku tidak tidur dengan kekasih, tunangan, apalagi suami orang. Kecuali... uh-oh... jangan-jangan Jongin adalah tipe namja yang sudah menikah tapi tidak mau mengenakan cincin, atau mungkin cincinnya dikalungkan di leher bukannya melingkar di jarinya... atau... aku ini sudah paranoid."_ Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Lalu Kyungsoo membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu ketika Kyungsoo melihat suster tersebut melangkah pergi dengan wajah kecewa.

"Mianhae, Soo." Ucap Jongin yang kali ini sedang menumpukan perhatian penuhnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi Soo?"

"Ohhh... tidak. Cuma..." Kyungsoo melirikkan matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bisa mendengar percakapan ini. Kyungsoo lalu mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Jongin yang menunduk agar bisa mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo.

"Kita tidur bareng tidak sih waktu di Jeju?" Akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan itu. Ternyata tidak sesusah yang Kyungsoo bayangkan.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan nada agak sedikit tersinggung. _"Bisa-bisanya dia merasa tersinggung. Namja gila mana yang mau tidur dengan yeoja yang tidak seratus persen sadar? Seharusnya aku berteriak 'PEMERKOSA'" _Kyungsoo membatin.

"Kalau begitu aku peru bertanya beberapa hal padamu." Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sehingga Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Pertama, apa kita pakai kondom? Kedua, apa aku perlu cek untuk STD?"

"Menurutmu bagimana?"

Kyungsoo merasa ingin melempar tubuh Jongin dari lantai paling atas rumah sakit ini saat itu juga. Kenapa Jongin membalas semua pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan lagi? Apa belum puas Jongin menyiksa Kyungsoo selama ini? Kenapa setiap kali Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan namja satu ini Kyungsoo selalu naik darah? Kyungsoo ini orang yang ramah, tapi Jongin memang tidak berhak mendapatkan keramahan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tau, Jongin. Itu sebabnya aku menanyakannya padamu. Apa kau pikir gampang untuk ku bertanya tentang hal ini padamu?"

Tanpa Kyungsoo sangka-sangka Jongin mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menarik Kyungsoo dengan paksa ke salah satu kamar pasien yang kosong. Jongin menutup pintu tepat dibelakangnya sebelum kemudian menghadap Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo harus mengedipkan mata bulatnya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya lampu yang masuk dari sela-sela di bawah pintu. Meskipun di luar masih terang, tetapi gorden beludru berwarna biru yang menutupi jendela, mampu mencegah sinar matahari untuk masuk.

"Kau betul-betul tidak ingat sama sekali?" terdengar Jongin bertanya. Suaranya terdengar berat. Perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo bisa melihat bayangan tubuh Jongin. Setelah beberapa detik Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah Jongin dengan dahi yang berkerut. Sejujurnya Jongin terlihat marah.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyungsoo tidak tau kenapa dia merasa bersalah.

"Emm... sayang. Aku baru tau kau ternyata terlihat lebih menarik kalau tidak memakai baju." Ucap Jongin sambil melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, nada Jongin sudah berubah. Kini, Jongin terlihat seperti binatang buas yang sudah siap menerkam mangsa yang tidak berdaya, yaitu Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo langsung terbelalak, bukan hanya karena kata-kata Jongin, tetapi juga tindakannya. Bagaimana bisa namja ini gonta-ganti emosi lebih cepat daripada orang bisa menekan tombol ON dan OFF lampu? Kyungsoo mencoba memperkirakan jarak ke pintu, tetapi tau bahwa Kyungsoo akan kalah cepat dengan Jongin kalau memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Apalagi karena Jongin sudah semakin mendekat dan menutupi satu-satunya jalan bagi Kyungsoo untuk kabur. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan mengambil langkah mundur setiap kali Jongin mengambil langkah maju.

"Kau belajar _striptease_ dari mana?" lanjut Jongin dan mengambil satu langkah maju.

"_Striptease?_" Kyungsoo mengambil dua langkah mundur. Jongin terlihat agak terkejut melihat tindakan Kyungsoo, tapi kemudian ada senyum simpul yang muncul di sudut bibirnya. Senyum itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan film-film horor yang pernah Kyungsoo tonton, ketika karakter antagonis menikmati tatapan ketakutan pada wajah calon korbannya sebelum membunuhnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau bisa melihatmu _naked_ lagi." Jongin mengambil dua langkah, yang membuat Kyungsoo hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri saat mencoba mengambil beberapa langkah mundur tanpa melepaskan tatapan Kyungsoo pada mata Jongin yang kini berbinar geli melihat keteledoran Kyungsoo.

Suara tawa Jongin menyuntikkan dosis keberanian dalam diri Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak takut padamu, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo tegas. Meskipun kata-kata itu menjadi tidak berarti karena Kyungsoo sekali lagi melangkah mundur.

"Jinjja?" Jongin terdengar sinis ketika mengucapkannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan pinggangnya bertabrakan dengan tepat tidur besi yang ada di kamar itu. Untuk beberapa detik tatapan mata Kyungsoo beralih dari mata Jongin, dalam usaha menyisiri satu sisi tempat tidur itu.

"Jadi kenapa napasmu terlihat seperti orang ketakuatan?"

Kyungsoo berhasil mencapai kepala tempat tidur itu dan melangkah menuju sofa yang bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu masuk. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mencoba memperhitungkan jarak ke satu-satunya jalan keluarnya dan kali ini Kyungsoo yakin bahwa kalau dia lari, maka Kyungsoo akan bisa keluar dari kamar ini sebelum Jongin bisa menghentikannya. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk aksi 'Wonder Woman'-nya itu.

Satu...

Dua...

Ti...

Semua udara disekitar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba hilang dan Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya terduduk di sofa dengan wajah Jongin berada kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter di hadapannya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dan mencium wangi aroma napas Jongin. Membuat level libido Kyungsoo semakain naik. Tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi kaku dan seluruh pernapasannya seperti tersumbat karena terlalu kaget ketika menyadari hal ini. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Jongin yang dengan sengaja menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengurung tubuh Kyungsoo dibawahnya. Kyungsoo masih takut pada Jongin, tapi selain itu Kyungsoo juga merasa... Kyungsoo tidak percaya bahwa dia menginginkan ini! Kyungsoo ingin menarik kepala Jongin dan menciumnya hingga sama-sama kehabisan napas.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" bisik Jongin.

_"IYA BOLEHHHH!"_ teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati. Tetapi tubuh Kyungsoo tidak mengikuti pikirannya karena Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya menggeleng cepat.

Kepala Jongin semakin mendekat dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan napas Jongin membelai bibirnya. "Jinjja?" tanya Jongin lagi dan bukannya mengangguk Kyungsoo justru menggeleng.

Dan detik selanjutnya berlalu dengan agak kabur. Kyungsoo merasakan bibir Jongin menyerang bibir Kyungsoo dengan ganas. Satu tangan Jongin sudah meremas kucir kuda Kyungsoo dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Jongin agar Jongin bisa mendapat akses lebih mudah pada bibir Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin yang satu lagi masih diletakkan pada lengan sofa untuk menopang tubuhnya agar bisa tetap membungkuk di hapadan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes ketika Jongin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang lebih ganas lagi.

Jongin menarik serta mengulum bibir Kyungsoo yang terasa manis saat ia menghisapnya. Jongin juga menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Kyungsoo, meminta akses untuk lidahnya memasuki dan menari sensual menggelitiki langit-langit rongga mulut Kyungsoo dan lidah Jongin juga tak lupa mengabsen deretan gigi yang tertata rapih milik Kyungsoo. Dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Kyungsoo juga membalas ciuman Jongin, mereka saling bertarung lidah, juga melumat satu sama lain.

"Jong-" Ucap kyungsoo ketika Jongin melepaskannya untuk satu detik. Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa namja yang sedang mengobrak-abrik bibirnya saat ini adalah Jongin, mimpi buruk Kyungsoo, yang telah Kyungsoo coba hindari selama beberapa hari ini. Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo telah mengucapkan nama Jongin dengan nada seperti pertanyaan ketika terdengar Jongin menjawab, "Ehm?" di antara ciumannya.

Pada saat itu juga bel peringatan berbunyi didalam kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dada Jongin supaya bisa mendorong Jongin agar menjauhinya, tapi ketika telapak tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh dada Jongin yang oh... tegap sekali, Kyungsoo justru menarik dasi Jongin sehingga Jongin kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh di atas pangkuan Kyungsoo.

_"Stop! Apa aku sudah gila?"_ teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kyungsoo seharusnya sudah menendang namja ini pada area di antara kedua pahanya, bukan justru mencoba untuk memutar tubuhnya sendiri tanpa melepaskan bibir Jongin dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin. Puas dengan posisinya, Kyungsoo menyerang Jongin dengan lebih antusias.

"Ahhhhh..." desah Jongin tak terelakan yang memberikan reaksi positif atas tindakan Kyungsoo.

"Mmmhhhh..." Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat sambil menyisirkan jari-jarinya pada rambut Jongin yang ternyata sehalus rambut bayi. Selain halus, rambut itu juga hanya berbau sampo khusus untuk namja yang segar. Yang jelas Jongin aromanya lebih harum daripada bayi yang baru saja dimandikan. Kyungsoo manarik napas dalam-dalam dan meghirup aroma kulit Jongin, hembusan napas Jongin, dan parfum Jongin.

Ketika Kyungsoo melepaskan bibir Jongin untuk mengambil napas, Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin sedang mencoba untuk menarik jeans Kyungsoo ke bawah tapi tidak berhasil. Dari tatapan mata Jongin Kyungsoo tau bahwa hanya ada satu hal yang ada di dalam pikiran Jongin itu. Kyungsoo tau saat namja sudah melewati batas kemampuan mereka untuk berhenti. _"Apa aku akan melakukannya dengan Jongin? Lagi? Di dalam kamar rumah sakit? Aku akui bahwa memang kamar itu tidak sedang digunakan dan gelap gulita sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalamnya, tetapi tetap saja... Seseorang bisa tiba-tiba masuk dan menemukan kami dalam posisi yang aku yakin bisa membuat Jongin dipecat. Belum lagi ini akan membuatku dan keluargaku malu setengah mati."_ Pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Tapi sepertinya akal sehat Kyungsoo sedang mengambil cuti pada detik itu dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar Kyungsoo mulai meraba dada Jongin. Tanpa menanggalkan dasi Jongin, Kyungsoo membuka kancing kemeja Jongin satu per satu lalu membiarkan tangannya menyentuh kaus putih Jongin. Kyungsoo merasakan otot-otot Jongin bereaksi di bawah sentuhan Kyungsoo. Bahu, dada, tulang rusuk, pinggang, dan berakhir di kepala ikat pinggangnya. Kyungsoo ragu sesaat. Mata Jongin menantang Kyungsoo untuk melakukan satu-satunya hal yang Jongin tau akan Kyungsoo lakukan tetapi ragu melakukannya. Kyungsoo yakin bahwa dirinya sudah gila ketika dia mulai melonggarkan ikat pinggang itu.

"Andwae." Desah Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Kau tidak ingin..." Kyungsoo belum selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan ketika Jongin menggenggam kepala Kyungsoo di antara kedua tangan Jongin dan menyerang bibir Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin membawa bibirnya pelan-pelan mencium cekungan pada dasar leher Kyungsoo. Dan akal sehat Kyungsoo hilang ketika Kyungsoo merasakan lidah Jongin bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah sambil menopang tubuhnya pada bahu Jongin agar tidak meleleh saat itu juga.

"Manis. Seperti yang kupikir." Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak mau Jongin melihat bahwa mata Kyungsoo sudah mulai berkaca-kaca karena ekstasi yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Kyungsoo merasakan bibir Jongin mencium pelipisnya, kemudian Jongin berbisik, "Aku menginginkanmu disini sekarang."

Kyungsoo menarik wajahnya dari leher Jongin dan Kyungsoo mecium bibir Jongin untuk mencegahnya berbicara lagi. Kehangatan menyambut Kyungsoo. Tidak rela bahwa hanya Jongin yang bisa menyiksanya, Kyungsoo pun mulai mengeksplorasi leher Jongin. Ternyata kulit Jongin tidak hanya sewangi kulit bayi, tapi juga sehalus kulit bayi.

Jongin berhenti mencium Kyungsoo untuk beberapa detik untuk berkata, "Tuhan ini nikmat sekali." Pada detik itu Kyungsoo menyadari kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh seorang yeoja untuk memuaskan namja hanya dengan ciumannya. Kyungsoo memiliki dua pilihan, Kyungsoo bisa berhenti menciumi leher Jongin atau...

Tanpa Kyungsoo sangka-sangka Jongin mencengkeram kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan menjauhkan bibir Kyungsoo dari kulit Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, tetapi cengkeraman Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi. Seakan-akan Jongin tidak mengenali Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bingung sesaat ketika melihat kelakuan Jongin, tapi kemudian Jongin mendekatkan wajah Kyungsoo pada bibirnya sebelum memberikan satu kecupan lembut di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin kemudian membawa kepala Kyungsoo ke lekukan leher Jongin lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kyungsoo betul-betul bingung dengan kelakuan aneh bin ajaib Jongin, tetapi Kyungsoo merasa terlalu nyaman untuk mempertanyakan ini semua. Perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali. Leher Jongin terasa hangat di samping pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan detak jantung Jongin di depan dadanya. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Kyungsoo saja, tetapi sepertinya detak jantung itu lebih cepat daripada normal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Jongin.

Pertanyaan Jongin membangunkan Kyungsoo yang hampir saja terlena di dalam pelukan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Aku harus berhenti sebelum semuanya terlambat." Lanjut Jongin.

Mungkin kata-kata ini tidak akan masuk akal kalau dikatakan dalam konteks lain, tapi pada saat itu, Kyungsoo memahami apa yang Jongin katakan. Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin bisa berkelakuan manis juga. Tanpa Kyungsoo sangka-sangka Jongin mencium keningnya dan Kyungsoo meleleh.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memaksamu." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam di dalam pelukan Jongin. Kyungsoo menghirup aroma Jongin dalam-dalam dan berpikir. _"Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Dan apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah ini?"_

"Soo."

"Ehm?" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengangkat kepala.

"Ternyata kau jauh lebih liar daripada yang kupikir selama ini." Ucap Jongin sambil tertawa dan membelai rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa dengan Jongin. "Itu baik atau buruk?" lanjut Kyungsoo setelah tawanya reda.

"Itu luar biasa. Kau luar biasa." Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mendengar komentar Jongin. Mereka kemudian berdiam diri lagi selama beberapa menit di dalam keheningan dan menikmati rasa damai yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin dan perlahan-lahan menghembuskan napas. Ketika merasa bahwa kaki Kyungsoo mulai akan kram, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Jongin. Jongin ternyata sedang menutup mata. Ketika Jongin membuka mata itu dan tersenyum, suatu lampu merah yang terlewatkan oleh Kyungsoo selama satu jam terakhir ini muncul kembali. Senyum itu... senyum yang benar-benar Jongin. Senyum yang selalu diberikan Jongin pada Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat Kyungsoo sangat marah pada Jongin sampai Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik Kyungsoo langsung melompat berdiri dari pangkuan Jongin dan hampir saja jatuh kalau tidak buru-buru mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali.

"Soo?" ucap Jongin dengan nada agak bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... album EXODUS Kuki udah dateng, Kuki dapet cover, poster, dan random postcart semuanya Kyungsoo :v berasa jodoh banget masak :D *abaikan* anggep kalian ngga baca :v**

**Kyaaaaaaa... Kuki datang lagi bawa chap yang cukup hot yaa gaiissss, apa malah ngga hot sama sekali? Di chap ini full KAISOO, si suster cuma ngengsot doang *ehh lewat doang maksudnya xD gimana gimana gimana chap ini? Cukup lah buat kalian yang minta ada perkembangan antara Kaisoo, semoga ngga pada kecewa yaa. Dan kemarin juga pada protes ke Kuki karena ngasih tebece ditempat yg ngga seharusnya/? Mian, Kuki emang gitu orangnya :v**

**Dan juga, epep ini alurnya emang lambat (banget), jadi buat orang yang ngga sabaran jangan salahin Kuki pliissss, Kuki tuh ngga bisa diginiin :v**

**Udah deh Kuki ngga banyak ngomong dan curhat kali ini, Kuki agak (sok) sibuk soalnya besok senin Kuki udah mulai UTS gaisss, do'ain yaa biar UTS ngga ngeganggu Kuki nulis epep ini xD Terimakasih selalu buat kalian readers kesayangan Kuki yang selalu nyempetin buat baca epep ini, favs, follows, juga terutama yang nyempetin ngasih reviewnya. Ketjubin kalian atu-atu :********

**Sampai ketemu di chat depan. Bhay…**

**SARANGHAE**

**GOMAWO**

**KISS HUG**

**CHU**

**KIM KUKI**

**Balasan Review!**

**KaiSooLovers****: **chap ini gimana kak? Full kaisoo kan xD Cuma mencurahankan kekesalan dan kecemburuan aja kok kak xD lanjut juga epep kakak xD jangan bosen baca juga kak disini ^^ makasih

**Choi seul bee****: **eonni juga padamu lah pokoknya ^^ ini udah lajut yaa, baca terus jangan bosen2 reviewnya juga xD hunhan ldran tapi doain aja lah semoga tetep langgeng yaa J

**Jikooki****: **gimana chap ini? Masih kurang greget kan? Gpp lah yg penting kuki udah coba buat nambahin momentnya mereka kan, semoga suka, jangan bosen baca sama review yaa, makasih ^^

**Insooie baby ****: **ngga bakal misahin kok, cuma disini konpliknya ngga terlalu berat cuma belibet aja/? xD chap ini gimana? Masih kurangkah momentnya? xD kalo soal dipanjang ngga bisa yaa kuki cuma mampu segitu aja. Baca sama review terus yaa jangan bosen2, makasih ({}) :***

**Exindira ****: **gomawo, jadiannya masih lama nih xD ditunggu aja yaa, jangan bosen2. Makasih ^^

**AmeChan95****: **ini udah lanjut, makasih baca terus yaa ^^

**Baby Crong****: **Kyung lagi lagi malu maluin banget yaa xD Krisho emang ngeselin yaa xD baca terus lah yaa jangan bosen2 sama epep ini. Makasih ^^

**SunChaBae2211****: **Kyung ngga cuma lucu tapi juga malu maluin kan yaa xD kuki aja gemes kok sama kyung disini xD jangan bosen2 yaa baca terus, makasih ^^

**steffifebri****: **disini gimana moment kaisoonya? Masih kurang kan? xD udah full kaisoo tuh xD jangan bosen2 baca sama reviewnya yaa, makasih ^^

**Anaknya cabe****: **yehet ketemu sodara ({}) kalo kuki lahirnya setelah si empi xD emak tjabe anak2nya bertebaran dimana2 ternyata yaa/? Oh iyaa disini ngga ada chanbaek, mian yaa epep ini khusus buat kaisoo. Gpp lah kuki suka yg panjang kok/? Baca terus lah pokoknya jangan bosen2 reviewnya juga, makasih ^^ Kaisoo is Real!

**siscaMinstalove****: **ini udah lanjuttttt, kyung selain ucul malu maluin juga yaa xD emak sama abang2nya jg ngga kalah gemesin xD sabar yaa sabar entar bakal dijelasin kok jongin kenapa ada apa, jadi sabar aja yaa xD jangan bosen2 buat baca sama review, gomawo :*****

**Kaisoo32****: **seneng kenapa J ini udah lanjutttttttt, baca terus yaa jangan bosen2 kasih review juga, makasih ^^

**Sushimakipark****: **makasih udah tambah cinta sama kaisoo xD tetep suka sama mereka terus yaa J ini udah dilanjut, remakean kuki terasa beda ngga sih sama novel aslinya? Pengen tau yg udah baca novel aslinya J baca terus yaa, reviewnya juga makasih banget ^^

**Yixingcom****: **kalo ngga dijelasin soal jantung appa do malah entar ngga mudeng, epep ini emang butuh proses dan kesabaran banget kok, epep ini juga alurnya lambat, jadi harus bener2 sabar kalo baca epep ini ^^ iyaa cinta kyung cuma buat jongin dan sebaliknya xD baca terus yaa, reviewnya juga makasih ^^

**Ruixi1****: **yuhuuuu ini udah full kaisoo nih, gimana? Belum bisa kasih NC nih, masih tiyum2 gitu xD semoga suka yaa, makasih jangan bosen2 baca sama review ^^

**Baby Kim****: **ini semangat banget kok demi kaisoo ^^ hihi kuki ngga suka mian, iyaa karena dia udah banyak main drama film dll, tp tetep kuki ngga suka dia dikandangnya exo direbutin anak exo xD jangan bosen2 baca yaa makasih ^^

**Re-Panda68****: **Krisho posesif banget yaa xD ngga bakal discontinue kok beb tenang aja xD baca terus review terus beb, makasih ^^

**Byul Hun.K****: **T.T nonton aja abaikan gayung anggep dia cuma serpihan2 masalalu/? Emm kuki dapet info2 gitu dari instagram/twitter, tinggal follow aja akun official2 gt J jangan bosen bosen buat baca sama review, makasih ^^

**SognatoreL****: **jongin mah pantang mundur ngga peduli sikon xD gimana chap ini? Full kaisoo tuh, semoga suka yaa J jangan bosen bosen baca sama review juga yaa makasih :***

**Arvita kim****: **masalahnya chanbaek yg ngrebutin gayung T.T walaupun nyoba ngga peduliin tuh gayung. Baca terus yaa kalo kalo penasaran xD kyung lucu plus malu maluin xD makasih reviewnya jangan bosen2 makasih ^^

**Kim YeHyun ****: **ini udah lanjut, baca terus yaa, jangan bosen bosen kasih reviewnya juga, makasih ^^

**Nyanmu****: **kuki juga seneng banget kalo jongin yg ngejar yg beusaha yg berjuang xD ditampung dulu deh buat reqnya tentang abang2nya kyung xD makasih makasih makasih jangan bosen bosen buat baca sama review yaa, gomawo ^^ btw makasih udah nyuruh sabar tentang gayung xD

**Linkz account****: **kekeke mianhae :p sebel yaa sama tebecenya kuki xD chap ini gimana? Full kaisoo yehettt, semoga suka ^^ jangan bosen bosen baca sama review gomawo ^^

**dwimeisy****: **kekeke mianhaeeee :p ini udah terjawab yaa, ini juga udah dilanjut, semoga suka full kaisoo xD baca terus yaa, jangan bosen bosen reviewnya juga, gomawo ^^

**InSoo-nim****: **ini udah apdet lagi yaa, semoga suka, jangan bosen bosen baca sama review, gomawo ^^

**Kkamjjong30****: **kyung emang gitu, biarin jongin berusaha ngejar dl yaa xD ini kuki kasih perkembangan, gimana chap ini? Full kaisoo lhoo, mantep ngga xD baca terus yaa jangan bosen bosen buat baca sama reviewnya juga makasih ^^

**mrblackJ****: **jangan didepan umum lah tiyum2nya, ini udah kuki kasih tiyum tiyum di tempat gelap /plak. Gimana chap ini udah kuki tambahin gulanya kan, full kasioo malahan xD semoga suka jangan bosen bosen baca sama reviewnya, gomawo ^^

**MaudiRein****: **kekeke mianhae :p ini udah lanjut yaaa, gimana chap ini? Full kaisoo kan, semoga suka xD jangan bosen2 sama epep ini, baca sama reviewnya juga yaa makasih ^^

**Cho hyena****: **koplak plus malu maluin yaa kyung nya xD nonton aja gpp, anggep aja gayung ngga ada disana T.T chap ini gimana? Full kaisoo kan yaa, semoga suka xD jangan bosen bosen buat baca sama reviewnya juga makasih ^^

**Rizky alila 1****: **T.T udah udah, kyung nglakuin itu juga buat bantuin jongin beliin susu buat taeoh mengingat jongin rakjel banget xD Krisho terlalu posesif sama kyung jd jongin yaa harus pinter2 xD jangan bosen bosen buat baca sama review nee, gomawo ^^

**Sehunsdeer****: **makasih yaa ({}) duhh lulu cinta pertama kuki udah pernah poppo2 mantannya T^T tapi dedek thehun sekarang nakal, mau ikut acara wgm terus kemarin jg ngasih album exodus ke tante mir, kan bikin poteq hati yanng suka sama dia :'v Btw makasih udah nganggep epep ini your style xD ganteng plus hot banget jongin lah disini, kalo kyungie emang selalu unyu galak malu2in gt, ini udah apdet dan semoga suka, makasih jangan bosen2 baca sama review yaa ^^

**NopwillineKaiSoo****: **emm epep ini emang alurnya lambat banget, kuki juga takut sih pada males nantinya, tapi kalo kaisoonya langsung disatuin rasanya kurang greget, makanya itu kuki bikin basa-basi dulu trus kuki kasih kejutan ditengahnya basa-basi lagi terus kuki kasih kejutan lagi, kayak chap ini yang full kaisoo :D jadi sabar yaa kalo kebanyakan basa-basinya. Semoga chap ini mengobati kangennya sama adegan sexy2nya jongin, gomawo ^^ baca terus yaa jangan bosen2 ^^

**mamik****: **kuki apdet seminggu sekali nih buat info biar ngga ketinggalan xD atau di follow aja biar ada pemberitahuan kalo epep ini apdet :D makasih saran batok kelapanya :v mending kuki mandinya sekalian dirawa2 bareng hayati aja kali yaa xD maaksih yaa udah sempetin review jangan bosen2 mampir dan baca epep ini ^^

**fadillarestika****: **kalo ngga tebece end dong xD disini udah full kaisoo yaa semoga suka, jangan bosen2 buat baca sama reviewnya juga :3 makasih ^^

**Lovesoo****: **hahaha makasih makasih selalu nyempetin baca ^^ terus2 cintai mereka, apalagi sekarang makin banyak kaihun shipp, sedihhh banget rasanya, harus banyak2 ngembang biakin/? Kaisoo :') Jongin cuma nanyain kabar aja tp endingnya yaa gt xD pokoknya baca terus yaa jangan bosen2 ^^ Gomawo :*

**Humaira9394****: **kkkk kocak banget yaa sehun sama baek, untung ada mereka yang bikin ngakak disitu, abaikan saja gayung kalo nonton, anggep dia ngga ada xD btw makasih udah baca dan review, jangan bosen2 ^^

**meiemei****: **ini malah udah chap 6 :v selamat kembali dari hiatusnya xD iyaa nih kuki bikin rated M soalnya mungkin bakal ada adegan berbahaya xD makasih2 udah sempetin baca sama review nih epep, jangan bosen2 yaa ^^

**avs1105****: **kkkkk mian mian mian xD jongin cuma nanyain kabar yang endingnya kyk gt xD emm kalo dikasih jongin POV jadi ngga seru kayaknya, entar ketauan apa yg diinginkan jongin xD jadi tebak2 terus aja yaa sambil terus penasaran, makasih udah mau baca epep sama review, jangan bosen2 ^^

**hea****: **iyaa nih epep ini alurnya emang lama banget :3 tapi dichap ini ada kejuan, itu alesannya dibikin agak lama xD jangan bosen2 buat baca sama review. Makasih ^^

**kaisssss****: **apdet seminggu sekali yaa xD sabar nunggu kaisoo bersatu agak lama soalnya xD baca terus jangan bosen2, makasih ^^

**cuTe****: **kyung terlalu dibutakan sama rasa bencinya ke jongin jadi gitu xD bersatu masih lama yaa, konfliknya mereka ngga bersatu2 nih xD baca terus yaa jangan bosen2, makasih ^^

**Cishi****: **mending mandinya dirawa2 aja bareng hayati :v gpp nonton aja, anggep aja gayung ngga ada xD chan juga beisik ngga cuma cabe :v chan cuma lagi ngasih pelajaran baek biar dia tobat xD di chap ini full kaisoo yaa, jangan bosen2 buat baca, makasih ^^

**Idc 'bout love****: **kuki langsung download exo next doornya, ini linknya redlightlovers(spasi)wordpress(spasi)com (spasi)nya diganti titik ya. disitu udah sama subnya, dan subnya lain dari pada yg lain :v emm buat abang2nya kyung ngga ada kyknya deh xD ini epep khusus kaisoo soalnya :v makasih udah baca sama review, jangan bosen2 yaa ^^

**luwinaa****: **kkkk yaa gitu, kaisoo emang yang paling sering dapet gangguan sana sini xD makasih udah baca epep ini, jangan bosen2 ^^

**Guest****: **di chap ini udah full kaisoo yaa, semoga suka :3 iyaa mereka sekmar, chan cuma lagi ngasih pelajaran sama baek biar dia tobat nyabe, dan yg bisa nampung cuma kaisoo jadi yaa mereka sekamar, tenang aja, kaisoo tetep ngga ada yg bisa misahin kok (amin) xD makasih udah baca sama review juga jangan bosen2 yaa ^^

**PengunjungKaisoo****: **hihihi biar ngga mainstream masak cuma jadi direktur muda aja, jadi dokter sekali2 boleh lah :v penasaran yaa, baca aja kalo gitu yaa, jangan bosen2 sama epep ini, reviewnya juga terimakasih ^^

**BlackXX****: **kkkkk disamain sama nyonya do xD akhirnya ada yang bilang curhatan kuki bermanfaat xD kuki jadi terhura :') chan lagi ngasih pelajaran sama baek biar dia tobat jadi cabe, makanya chan minta tampung kaisoo satu2nya yang mau nerima dia :v exo next door emang ceritanya gt, kyung sama chan rebuat cewe disono T^T kuki tetep respon kok, kuki malah seneng ada yang ngajak ngobrol xD Amiiinnnnnn Kaisoo selalu! Makasih udah baca sama review juga, jangan bosen2 yaa ^^

**Rly C JaeKyu****: **kyung malu2in banget yaa, jongin cuma nanyain kabar yg endingnya mereka tiyum2an gt xD makasih udah baca dan review terus, jangan bosen2 ^^

**Kim Gyuna****: **kkkk mianhaeeee :v kuki emang orangnya gitu dan harap dimaklumi xD baca terus yaa jangan bosen2, makasih ^^

**Erika widya 568****: **apa dichap ini kaisoo momentnya masi kurang? Disini full kaisoo lhoo xD semoga suka yaa :3 nonton aja anggep gayungnya ngga ada T^T apdet seminggu sekali, jangan bosen2 buat baca sama reviewnya juga, makasih ^^

**Younlaycious88****: **besok kuki sampein ke kyung yaa saran tentang sahamnya, pasti membantu sekali xD kuki bikin jongin terus berjuang xD di chap ini full kaisoo yaa semoga suka, jangan bosen2 buat baca sama reviewnya juga, makasih ^^

**Ms. Do12****: **jongin cuma nanyain soal kabar dan endingnya malah mereka tiyum2an gt xD baca terus jangan bosen2 yaa, makasih ^^

**kaixsoo****: **jongin ngga bisa marah sama kyung tenang aja :v jangan bosen2 buat baca sama review, makasih ^^

**baconslight****:** iyaa kuki juga pernah coba baca yg chanbaek ver, tp kaisoo ver ini kuki bikin beda, POVnya kuki ganti dan banyak perombakan disana-sini, jadi agak terlihat beda :3 makasih udah nyempetin baca epep ini juga, jangan bosen2 yaa ^^


	8. Tujuh

**Present**

**Crash Into You (Kaisoo Version)**

**Main Cast : KAISOO**

**KIM JONGIN (NAMJA)**

**DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**And Other**

**Rated : T-M**

**Warn : Genderswitch! Typo(s)! Re-make!**

**No plagiat! Ini ff re-make dari novel karangan AliaZalea, dengan sedikit-banyak perombakan disana sini menjadi Versinya Kaisoo, jadi bagi Reader yang tidak menyukai re-make bisa meninggalkan ff ini.**

**Alur dan ide cerita milik AliaZalea. Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga, dan saya! (ngga ada protes) /plak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**15 Oktober**

**Aku tidak akan peduli jika sampai semua orang tau aku yeoja gampangan. Sepertinya itu rahasia yang paling tidak penting daripada mengaku aku pernah 'tidur' dengan orang itu. –Do Kyungsoo.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

"Soo?" ucap Jongin dengan nada agak bingung.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terlihat gemetaran. "Apa kau merencanakan ini semua, Jongin?"

"Mwo?" Jongin mencoba berdiri sambil memasang sabuknya kembali. Untuk beberapa detik Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam sambil menikmati pemandangan itu. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tau bahwa ada sesuatu yang seksi ketika melihat namja memasang sabuk mereka. Atau mungkin hal itu terlihat seksi karena Jongin yang melakukannya?

Kyungsoo menggeram. _"Apa aku hanya hiburannya untuk hari ini? Apa dia akan menceritakan hal ini kepada teman-temannya? Apa dia akan menyebarkan gosip bahwa aku ini yeoja murahan? Apa Jongin sering melakukannya?"_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul memenuhi benak Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo mengalihan perhatiannya pada sekelilingnya, mencari tanda-tanda kalau-kalau ada kamera tersembunyi yang merekam apa yang baru saja terjadi. Menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di dalam kegelapan, ia mencoba untuk mencari tombol lampu.

"Soo, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin terdengar semakin bingung dan tidak sabaran melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu dengan keadaan gelap-gelapan begini. Aku perlu lampu." Balas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo harus menyipitkan dan mengedipkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali ketika tiba-tiba sinar terang menyerang matanya. Jongin ternyata telah menyingkapkan gorden dan sinar matahari sore masuk menyinari kamar itu. Kyungsoo menunggu hingga matanya bisa betul-betul fokus pada wajah Jongin sebelum berbicara. Dan apa yang Kyungsoo lihat hampir membuatnya membatalkan niatnya untuk melakukan percakapan ini sekarang. Rambut Jongin yang berwarna cokelat acak-acakan, kemeja putihnya terlihat agak kusut dan beberapa kancingnya terlepas, dasinya tidak berbentuk dan ada garis-garis merah pada lehernya –ya kalian tentu tau itu bekas apa- . Penampilan Jongin ini membuat darah Kyungsoo mendidih, bukan karena marah tetapi karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingin mendorong Jongin ke tempat tidur rumah sakit dan bercinta dengannya di situ saat itu juga, tidak peduli apa akibatnya.

PRAAANG

Tiba-tiba terdengar -bunyi entah apa itu- dengan volume maksimum, yang diikuti langkah yang terburu-buru dan percakapan antara dua orang yang agak teredam. Keterkejutan Kyungsoo membangunkannya dari fantasi liarnya itu dan mengembalikannya ke alam sadar dan kemarahannya.

"Apa kita memang tidur bareng waktu di Jeju?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang tidak stabil.

"Kenapa kita membahasnya lagi?" tanya Jongin yang kini sedang bertolak pinggang.

"Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi. Apa kita benar-benar tidur bareng waktu di Jeju?" Nada Kyungsoo terdengar lebih tajam daripada yang Kyungsoo inginkan.

"Soo~" Jongin mencoba menenangkan.

"Jawab aku, Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau pikir aku masih akan mau makan _appetizer_ kalau aku sudah makan menu utamanya?!" balas Jongin dengan berteriak juga.

"Mwo? Jawabannya 'iya' atau 'tidak' sudah cukup untukku." Lanjut Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menutupi kebingungannya.

"Ya kau pikir sendirilah. Kalau aku sudah tidur denganmu apa kau pikir aku akan menciumimu seperti yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu?"

"..." Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyungsoo.

Terdengar Jongin menghembuskan napasnya dengan tidak sabaran. "Jawabannya tidak, Soo. Kita tidak BERHUBUNGAN SEKS di Jeju!" Ucap Jongin dengan cukup keras.

"Sssttt!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil dengan cepat berjalan mendekati Jongin. "Jangan kencang-kencang bisa tidak?" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil berbisik.

"Kau takut orangtuamu mendengar kalau anak emas mereka ternyata senang mempermaikan namja?" Jongin terdengar meledek.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan namja. Enak saja kau ini. Kau tidak mengenalku." Omel Kyungsoo.

"Nah, di situ kau salah. Aku yakin aku cukup mengenal bibirmu."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya berkali-kali tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh kemenangan ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Kyungsoo meletakan tangannya di depan dada untuk menenangkan jantungnya. Ia tidak bisa mengaku kalah dengan Jongin.

"Kalau misalnya kita memang tidak tidur di Jeju, lalu kenapa aku bangun hanya memakai _underwear_?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Molla. Aku sedang menonton TV, tau-tau kau bangun dan langsung melepaskan jeans dan kausmu. Lalu kau tidur lagi."

"Jeongmal?" Kyungsoo curiga bahwa Jongin berbohong lagi hanya untuk mencegah agar Kyungsoo tidak histeris.

"Ne."

"Jadi kenapa kau harus bilang 'Terima kasih untuk yang semalam' segala kepadaku?" Kyungsoo masih belum rela melepaskan topik ini. Kyungsoo harus tau jelas semuanya kalau ia ingin tidur nyenyak untuk pertama kali selama enam minggu belakangan ini.

"Memangnya aku bicara seperti itu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau." Omel Kyungsoo.

Jongin justru mulai cekikikan mendengar omelan Kyungsoo. Tetapi Jongin berhenti ketika melihat wajah garang Kyungsoo. "Geurae... Mianhae. Aku bicara seperti itu hanya untuk menggodamu saja. Itu satu hal yang tidak berubah tentangmu dari SD, kau masih mudah sekali untuk digoda."

Sebetulnya Kyungsoo merasa sangat tersinggung dengan komentar ini, karena sejujurnya selama dua puluh tahun ini Kyungsoo sudah berusaha untuk menjadi orang lain sama sekali dari dirinya sewaktu SD. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lega ketika mendengar penjelasan ini, sehingga yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Sumpah?"

"Sumpah."

Perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lega. "Geurae. Tapi kalau sampai aku tau kau berbohong, aku bersumpah kau akan impoten." Dan Kyungsoo langsung melarikan diri dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya yang pada dasarnya sudah berkelakuan seperti anak SD daripada seorang yeoja yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak usia kepala tiga. "'Kalau sampai aku tau kau berbohong, aku bersumpah kau akan impoten.' Kenapa juga aku harus menggunakan kata-kata itu? Rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Belum lagi karena dalam dua hari itu pula aku tidak bisa menghapuskan Jongin dari pikiranku. Tapi kurasa yang membuatku semakin tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari ini adalah karena aku sedang menunggu telepon dari Jongin yang tidak juga kunjung datang. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menghubungiku setelah apa yang dia telah lakukan padaku? Koreksi... apa yang telah 'kami' lakukan bersama-sama? Aku harus berhenti menyalahkan ini semua pada Jongin." Kyungsoo terus saja bermonolog ria.

Setelah melarikan diri dari hadapan Jongin, Kyungsoo pada dasarnya menolak bertemu dengan Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo bahkan memohon kepada Yifan agar mengurus kepulangan Tuan Do dari rumah sakit sementara Kyungsoo bersembunyi dengan alasan pekerjaan. Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia telah melanggar janji yang telah ia ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri menyangkut appanya, juga bahwa kelakuannya itu menggambarkan seorang pengecut, tapi Kyungsoo tidak tau alternatif lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ia sudah menggeram. Kepala Luna tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kubikel.

"Kau kenapa, Kyung?" tanya Luna sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas dinding kubikel.

Kyungsoo hambir saja berteriak terkejut ketika mendengar suara Luna. "Luna, bisa tidak kau tidak tiba-tiba muncul di atas kubikel?"

Luna terlihat bingung. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku begitu?"

"Kau mengagetkanku." Omel Kyungsoo.

Bukannya menutup topik pembicaraan itu, Luna justru muncul di samping meja Kyungsoo. "Kau sedang mengerjakan _website_-nya siapa?" tanya Luna. Tatapannya jatuh pada kedua layar monitor 24 inci iMac-Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dari atas _mouse_ mendengar nada Luna. "Wae geurae?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

"Warnanya... emm... terlalu... apa ya... terlalu _funky_ kalau menurutku."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya dengan sedikit putus asa. Harus setuju seratus persen dengan Luna. Percampuran warna fuchsia, kuning terang, dan oranye itu benar-benar norak senorak-noraknya kombinasi warna. Tapi itulah warna yang diminta oleh salah satu _owner_ sebuah klub cukup terkenal yang baru saja dibuka di Seoul.

"Jangan tanya padaku. Mereka ingin _website_ ini warnanya _match_ dengan cat dinding klub mereka. Aku hanya menurut saja dengan keinginan mereka. Sulit memang kalau berurusan dengan anak-anak orang kaya. Selama itu bukan uang dan klub ku, aku tidak peduli."

Kyungsoo hanya pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari tiga pemilik klub itu. Dan menurut Kyungsoo, Minseok –salah _owner _klub tersebut- menggambarkan segala sesuatunya tentang kehidupan anak orang kaya yang kebetulan juga memiliki tampang cantik, tubuh seperti supermodel, dan berpikir bahwa mereka bisa menginvestasikan uang mereka ke tempat mereka akan menghabiskan setidak-tidaknya lima malam dalam satu minggu di dalamnya. Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa ide itu jenius juga. Pertama karena mereka tidak pernah perlu membayar _cover charge_; kedua, mereka bisa minum alkohol sepuasnya dengan diskon atau bahkan gratis; dan ketiga, '_entrepreneur_' tentunya. Pada intinya, Minseok dan kedua partnernya yang selalu tidak hadir pada saat mengadakan _meeting_, adalah jenis orang yang paling Kyungsoo benci di dunia ini.

"Jadi ini _website_ untuk klub yang baru itu?"

Kyungsoo menggangguk. "Tapi bukannya klub mereka itu harusnya untuk eksekutif muda?" tanya Luna dengan sedikit bingung.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sebelum setuju untuk mendesain _website_ mereka, Kyungsoo sempat mengunjungi klub itu dan hampir mengalami serangan jantung. Hal pertama yang muncul di kepalanya ketika melihatnya adalah bahwa tempat itu lebih terlihat seperti taman kanak-kanak daripada sebuah klub. Kyungsoo bukannya jenis yeoja yang sering pergi ke klub, tapi Kyungsoo cukup tau bahwa biasanya warna yang dipilih adalah warna gelap seperti abu-abu atau cokelat mahoni yang dicampur dengan perak atau emas. Paling maksimum mereka akan memilih warna _maroon_ atau biru. Kyungsoo semakin terkejut ketika mendengar target pasar mereka, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo memang tidak berbakat di dunia hiburan, karena ternyata dengan warna noraknya itulah Empire –nama klub tersebut- bisa membedakan dirinya dengan klub lainnya, alhasil tempat itu menjadi klub paling _HOT_ di Seoul sekarang.

Hanya dengan memikirkan kata _HOT_, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa gerah. Ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Ia harus keluar dari kantornya.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana, Kyung?" tanya Luna bingung ketika melihat Kyungsoo mulai mematikan komputer dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat dan meninggalkan Luna dengan wajah yang masih bingung dan agak sakit hati karena mungkin Luna menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo merasa risi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Luna. Biasanya, sebagai seorang peramah, Kyungsoo akan menyempatkan diri untuk menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya kepada Luna, tapi tidak hari ini. Pikiran, hati, dan tubuh Kyungsoo sudah cukup galau tanpa perlu ada satu orang lain yang akan membuatnya lebih parah.

Dalam perjalanan menuju lift Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang bosnya untuk mengabarkan bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di rumah dan hasilnya akan ia kirim melalui e-mail keesokan paginya. Bos Kyungsoo yang sudah terbiasa dengan cara kerja Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi.

.

.

.

Jongin baru menelepon Kyungsoo pada hari keempat. Kyungsoo sedang di kamar mandi ketika telepon itu berbunyi, sehingga tidak berbicara langsung dengan Jongin. Tapi begitu Kyungsoo mendengar voicemail yang ditinggalkan Jongin, Kyungsoo bersyukur bahwa ia tidak sempat mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hey, Soo~ kenapa tidak diangkat teleponnya? Soooooooooo-yaaaaa~~~ Geurae, sepertinya kau nge-_screen_ panggilanku. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku suka kamisol renda-rendamu. Kapan-kapan kau pakai warna hitam ya kalau bertemu denganku. Aku suka melihat yeoja memakai _underwear_ warna hitam."

Muka Kyungsoo langsung memerah ketika mendengar pesan itu. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak terkejut bahwa Jongin bisa tau apa itu kamisol dan tidak menyebutnya sebagai singlet seperti kebanyakan mantan pacarnya. Perasaan Kyungsoo bercampur antara ingin menangis dan berlari untuk memeriksa apakah Kyungsoo memang memiliki kamisol berwarna hitam. Kyungsoo tidak langsung membalas telepon dari Jongin tersebut, ia akan membiarkannya menunggu selama setidak-tidaknya empat hari sebelum meneleponnya balik. "Biar tau rasa..." Kyungsoo bermonolog.

.

.

.

Baru menginjak hari ketiga, tangan Kyungsoo sudah gatal ingin menelepon Jongin. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan saja. Dengan sangat menyesal kyungsoo mengakui bahwa nomor ponsel Jongin sudah tercatat di dalam _address book_ ponselnya, tetapi Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia hanya melakukannya agar bisa langsung menghindar dari Jongin kalau namja itu meneleponnya lagi.

_To : Jongin_

_Jongin, kau hanya menghabiskan pulsa saja meneleponku hanya untuk membicarakan hal seperti itu._

Merasa puas dengan pesan singat itu, Kyungsoo langsung menekan _SEND_.

Tanpa disangka, balasan dari Jongin datang hanya dalam beberapa detik. Dan selama sepuluh menit mereka saling bertukar pesan.

_From : Jongin_

_Kalau bertukar pesan tidak menghabiskan pulsa bukan? Aku belum pernah mencoba sex phone, tapi selalu ada pertama kali untuk segalanya. Hari ini kau memakai kamisol warna apa?_

_To : Jongin_

_Siapa juga yang mau membicarakan seks denganmu? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja. Jawaban untuk soal yang satu lagi: pikirkan tentang urusanmu sendiri._

_From : Jongin_

_Iya memang tidak ada gunanya kalau hanya membicarakannya saja. Aku bersedia kalau kau ingin mencobanya langsung. Omong-omong, setelah yang kemarin... Aku bisa membuat underwear-mu menjadi urusanku jika kau membiarkanku._

_To : Jongin_

_Kau sudah bosan hidup, eoh?_

_From : Jongin_

_Kekeke..._

Kyungsoo berhenti mengirimkan pesan ketika menyadari bahwa ia sebetulnya menikmati debatnya dengan Jongin. Jelas-jelas Kyungsoo memang sudah tidak waras lagi. Yeoja mana yang bisa merasa terhibur ketika pada dasarnya mereka sedang di lecehkan secara seksual melalui pesan singkat oleh seoarang namja yang tidak disukainya?

.

.

.

Sepanjang minggu setelah pesan singkat terakhirnya yang tidak sopan itu, Jongin tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo sama sekali. Tapi kemudian ketika Kyungsoo sedang mencoba untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor, ponselnya bergetar dengan cukup lama dan di layar tertuliskan 'Jongin'. Kyungsoo membiarkannya tidak terangkat. Kemudian ponselnya bergetar sebentar yang menandakan bahwa ada pesan baru.

_From : Jongin_

_Yak, kenapa tidak mengakat panggilanku?_

_To : Jongin_

_Aku sedang berkerja._

_From : Jongin_

_Baiklah... jangan lupa mengantar appamu minggu depan untuk bertemu denganku._

_To : Jongin_

_Minggu depan giliran oppaku._

_From : Jongin_

_Giliranmu kapan?_

_To : Jongin_

_Bisa tidak kau tidak menggangguku?_

_From : Jongin_

_Kau keberatan?_

_To : Jongin_

_Sangat._

_From : Jongin_

_Sayang..._

Kyungsoo langsung terhenti ketika melihat kata itu di layar ponselnya. "'Sayang titik... titik... titik...' Apa maksudnya meniggalkan kata itu menggantung? Namja satu itu membuatku gila." Dengus Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Selama satu bulan Kyungsoo tidak menemani Tuan Do pergi cek rutin jantung, semakin gencar pula pesan-pesan singkat dari Jongin yang semakin hari semakin membuat Kyungsoo gerah, terutama pesan yang dikirimkan Jongin seminggu yang lalu yang membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya tentang selera hubungan intim Kyungsoo selama ini. Seperti ketika Kyungsoo SD, Jongin selalu tau cara yang paling ampuh untuk memancing reaksi Kyungsoo. Jongin tau bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa tinggal diam kalau Jongin terus mengganggunya.

_From : Jongin_

_Kau berhutang ongkos jahit kancing denganku._

_To : Jongin_

_Kancing apa?_

_From : Jongin_

_Kancing kemeja yang terlepas saat kau 'melahap'ku di sofa rumah sakit._

_To : Jongin_

_Aku tidak 'melahap'mu, yang ada juga kebalikannya._

_From : Jongin_

_Dan kau menikmati setiap menitnya._

_To : Jongin_

_Tidak, aku tidak menikmatinya._

_From : Jongin_

_Ya, kau menikmatinya. Berterus terang saja, tidak usah malu-malu._

_To : Jongin_

_TIDAK, AKU TIDAK MENIMKATI ITU, OKAY!_

_From : Jongin_

_Well, aku menikmatinya, okay... Dan mungkin kalau orang tau kunci kata dari hubungan yang hebat itu menyangkut menciumi orang sampai bibirnya bengkak, mungkin orang bakal lebih terbuka dengan S&amp;M._

_To : Jongin_

_Relationship tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang kemarin. Sok bicara tentang S&amp;M lagi, emangnya kau tau S&amp;M itu apa?_

_From : Jongin_

_Kenapa bertanya tentang S&amp;M? Mau mencobanya?_

_To : Jongin_

_Tidak, terima kasih._

_From : Jongin_

_Yakin? Seru lho._

**(S&amp;M, diambil dari kata SadoMasochism, bisa dibilang permainan seks yang ada unsur kekerasaan yang akhirnya membangkitkan keinginan kearah seks. Biasanya menggunakan cambuk, rantai, tali, bahakan obat perangsang, dsb) Kuki jelasin dikit, intinya permainan seks yang menggunakan kekerasan lah :v**

.

.

.

"Ahhhh"

Kyungsoo mendesah saat Jongin dengan tiba-tiba meremas payudara bagian kanannya dan mengulum puting kirinya lalu memasukannya kedalam rongga hangat milik Jongin sambil sesekali menggigit-gigit gemas puncak payudara milik Kyungsoo. Seringaian tampan terpatri jelas di bibir Jongin setelah menghentikan aktifitasnya beberapa detik, dan detik berikutnya tidak ia sia-siakan lebih lama lagi, sebuah ciuman melanjutakan aktifitas panas kedua makhluk berbeda gender tersebut. Masih dengan tangan-tangan Jongin yang terus menggosok puting Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

Jongin membawa ciumannya ke cengkungan pada dasar leher Kyungsoo, memberi hisapan-hisapan nikmat disetiap jengkalnya dan mulai melanjutkannya kedada lalu merayap menuju perut datar Kyungsoo, berhenti sejenak disana. Masih dengan mencium, menjilat dan menghisapnya. Mata Kyungsoo terpejam menikmati semua sentuhan pada setiap inci tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup oleh sehelai kain pun, membiarkan namja yang berada diatasnya leluasa memainkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tangan kekar atau pun dengan bibir dan lidah panasnya.

"Uugghhh"

Lenguh Kyungsoo saat bibir Jongin sudah berpindah pada kedua pahanya, mencium dibagian dalamnya, membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kaki Kyungsoo, lidah Jongin tidak main-main membelai bagian inti Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi mecium, menghisap... mencium, menjilat dan menghisapnya terus-menerus. Hanya dengan menggunakan lidah dan bibir Jongin saja Kyungsoo sudah merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dia dapatkan sebelumnya. Jongin benar-benar bisa menguasai tubuh Kyungsoo, memegang kendali penuh atas tubuh yeoja yang sedang dikerjainya ini.

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menelungsupkan jari-jari mungilnya meremas rambut cokelat milik Jongin untuk menyalurkan hasratnya. Atau sekedar memeluk kepala Jongin agar lebih menekannya diatas bagian intinyanya dan semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Tapi semua itu tidak bisa ia lakukan, mengingat kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo di ikat pada tiang tempat tidur menggunakan borgol yang dilapisi bulu-bulu berwarna pink dan juga kedua kakinya dengan _scarft_ Hermes, membuatnya harus puas hanya dengan mendesahkan nama namja itu berulang-ulang.

"Kau suka? Kau ingin lebih?" bisik Jongin seduktif tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan aku, Jongin..." mohon Kyungsoo dengan suara lemahnya. Bertentangan dengan keinginan tubuhnya yang meminta untuk segera di sentuh dan di gagahi oleh Jongin.

"Bahkan desahanmu tadi lebih jujur daripada dirimu sendiri. Akuilah, kau menginginkanku dan aku menginginkanmu." Suara berat Jongin tidak begitu jelas untuk Kyungsoo, ia lebih terfokus pada bibir Jongin yang tepat berada di depan bibirnya saat ini, menghantarkan napas panasnya. Membuat darah Kyungsoo berdesir cepat di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan penolakanmu, Soo. Aku tidak akan berhenti kali ini. Kau rasakan dan nikmati saja."

Jika tidak sedang terikat seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo akan langsung membalik posisi mereka. Membalas dan menyiksa Jongin dengan cara yang sama seperti halnya yang dilakukan namja itu sebelumnya beberapa menit lalu kepadanya. Tentu saja setelahnya ia akan memberikan semuanya kepada namja itu, mengajaknya bercinta yang dipenuhi dengan kenikmatan, gairah dan erangan-erangan sensual dari keduanya.

"Arrgghh..."

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Dengan hanya satu dorogan keras, kejantanan Jongin yang begitu keras dan begitu besar sudah masuk mengisi dan menyentuh setiap bagian inti Kyungsoo. Mengembalikan Kyungsoo akan kesadarannya yang beberapa detik lalu dikuasai fantasinya sendiri.

"Aku menyuruhmu merasakan dan menikmati bukan melamun. Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman atas ini. Mungkin kita akan melakukannya sampai kau pingsan."

Detik berikutnya pinggul Jongin sudah bergerak maju mundur, sesekali bergerak hampir seperti gerakan melingkar. Benar-benar sangat ahli. Namja tampan berkulit tan itu mulai menusuk lubang Kyungsoo dengan tempo cepat dan dalam. Bibir dan tangannya tidak tinggal diam begitu saja tentunya, bibirnya terus menghipas kulit leher Kyungsoo, meninggalakan jejak-jekak kissmark disana. Sebelah tangannya yang tak menopang tubuhnya ia gunakan untuk meremas bongkahan payudara sebelah kanan milik Kyungsoo. Membuat yeoja dibawahnya mendesah dan mengerang hebat.

"Ugghhh... Jonginaahhhh..."

"Begitu Baby.. Desahkan terus namakuuhhh.."

Kyungsoo bisa gila merasakan dirinya yang disetubuhi seperti ini. Borgol-borgol ini begitu menyiksanya. Selain ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya dengan leluasa, pergelangan kaki dan tangannya mulai terasa sakit, mengingat tubuh Kyungsoo yang menggelinjang hebat merasakan tusukan-tusukan yang Jongin berikan padanya.

"Kau begitu ketat ugghhh dan nikmatthh Sooyaahhhh..." geram Jongin.

Kilatan keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya, suara kulit beradu khas orang bercinta mengalun beriringan dengan desahan yang lebih di dominasi oleh sang yeoja. Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan klimaksnya yang semakin dekat. Ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya tidak kuat menahan rasa nikmat yang sungguh luar biasa ini.

"Ugghhh...Ahhh! Akuhhh..ahh..ampirr.. ugghhh.. sampaihhh..ohh shit! Jonginaahhhhh..."

Dan Kyungsoo menyalahakan Jongin sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu ketika Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya pada tengan malam dengan napas yang terengah-engah, jantung berdebar-debar, berkeringat, dan basah. Kyungsoo mencoba mengusir mimpi yang telah membangunkannya, mimpi yang membuatnya waswas untuk tidur lagi karena takut memimpikan hal yang sama, mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata. Selama ini Kyungsoo akan selalu berpikir bahwa hanya namja saja yang bisa bermimpi basah dan bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang lucu dan patut ditertawakan. Tapi kini Kyungsoo tau bahwa tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali dengan mimpi basah ketika Kyungsoo, sebagai seorang yeoja dewasa, baru mengalaminya untuk pertama kali. Terutama jika pemeran utama dari mimpi tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak seharusnya punya urusan untuk berada di dalam mimpi tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Cuma mimpi gaisss, calm down #elapkringet :v**

**Gimana kabar kalian para EXOL? Sehat? Jan lupa pada makan yaa, mereka sayang kita semua, mereka bakal sedih kalau kita sedih, tetep support mereka apapun yang terjadi, mereka tau apa yang terbaik buat semuanya, jadi... kuatkan hati kalian, jan pada baperan cem Kuki ini /plak/ **

**Kuki udah ngga buka IG, twitter, baca RU, liatin TL Line. Kuki udah hiatus dari sosmed, sempet kepikiran juga buat hiatus dari epep. Pas nulis chap ini cobaannya bener berat banget, ngetik seperempat denger berita Umin hapus IG, it's okay Kuki rapopo, mungkin kamu punya alesan kenapa hapus IGmu yang tak berdosa itu :'v terus ngetik setenganya dapet kabar Bapanya Zizi ngasih statement dia disuruh keluar, langsung matiin laptop ngga jadi ngetik dan nangis dipojokan kamar sampe pagi, dan akhirnya Kuki cuma bisa bilang, Zizi asalkan kamu bahagia, Kuki juga bahagia, Kuki sayang kamu, kamu ngga sendirian :') lanjut pas mau nerusin yang setengahnya ini dapet kabar lagi Yixing hapus semua postnya di IG, ini anak2 EXO pada kenapa T.T dan ngga jadi nglanjutin. Dan yang terakhir yang Kuki baru tau karna temen2 Kuki pada nutupin dari Kuki berita ini, dan mungkin Kuki juga terlalu terfokus sama beritanya Zizi, sampe Kuki ngga tau berita ini. Berita ini tentang Kyung, Kuki langsung nyamperin dia dan nangis didepannya "Apa tidak cukup kau memegang pipi gayung kemarin, sekarang rumor tentangmu dan sojin ahjumma mencuat kembali, mereka menyama-nyamakan sepatu, baju, atau apalah itu, hah?" lalu Kyung menjawabnya. "Berhenti bersikap egois, kau jelas paham apa yang aku lakukan ini untuk apa dan siapa? Kau fikir aku rela melihatmu merana tiap kali aku di rumorkan dengan ahjumma ahjumma itu, tapi aku bisa apa? Bersabarlah sedikit lebih lama, aku tak meminta lebih dari ini, cukup percaya padaku. Aku tak akan membuatmu bersedih lagi setelah ini. Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan selamanya akan begitu. Uljima..." Terus Kukinya dipeluk sama Kyung #ffterselubung #ffmodeon #delusitingkatdewa #jangantimpukinkuki :'v**

**Curhatan Kuki panjang banget ya, sampe lupa bahas ini chap, di chap ini udah dijelasin kejadian di Jeju yang sebenernya yaa gaisss xD gimana chap ini gaisss? Tebecenya ngga terlalu nyebelin kan, chap kemarin Kuki dimarahin lagi karna tebece yang lagi2 diletakin ditempat yg ngga seharusnya :v mianhae Kuki udah bilang Kuki orangnya gitu :v Daebak chap kemarin reviewnya melonjak, dari yang bisanya 50an sekarang mungkin hampir 70, ahh ketauan tuh otak pada yadong di kasih adegan HOT dikit langsung pada review :v tapi Kuki berterimakasih sekali atas review kalian semua. Dan lagi Kuki mau ngingetin ini epep remake, cuma emang Kuki bikin nih epep jadi Kaisoo se Kaisoo Kaisoonya, POV Kuki ganti, yang ngga penting Kuki potong, dan Kuki tambahin sesuai kebutuhan, NC juga aslinya ngga ada di cerita aslinya. Mungkin kalian yang udah baca cerita aslinya bakal tau bedanya. Jadi jangan nanya2 lagi yaa ini epep remake apa bukan, Kuki capek jelasin terus padahal keterangannya juga udah jelas :'v**

**Lagi Kuki ngga bales review kalian kali ini gaiisss, mianhaeee T.T tapi Kuki baca semua review kalian sambil ngakak2 geje, guling2 sambil kadang2 bilang mampus kalo ada review yang bilang gemes sama Kuki ngga jadi ngasih NC :v kemarin ada yang keganggu juga karna balasan reviewnya terlalu panjang mau ngalahin ceritanya, makanya kali ini Kuki ngga bales review mengingat review chap kemarin hampir 70, bisa2 itu balesan reviewnya beneran jadi ngalahin ceritanya :'v padahal Kuki cuma mau ngobrol dan nyapa kalian T.T mianhaeee karna selalu curhat dan nyampah di akhir chap T.T dan ada satu review juga kemarin yang ngebash, kalo kritik dan saran Kuki trima, tapi kalo yang mau bash Kukinya aja jangan cash dan ceritanya, ini epep rated M, kalo ngga suka liat Kyung nyosor ke Jongin gitu tinggal pergi aja dari epep ini dengan damai dan tenang, makasih :***

**Terakhir terima kasih selalu buat kalian readers kesayangan Kuki yang selalu nyempetin buat baca epep ini, favs, follows, juga terutama yang nyempetin ngasih reviewnya. Ketjub basah ketjub basah ketjub basah :********

**Sampai ketemu di chat depan. Bhay…**

**SARANGHAE**

**GOMAWO**

**KISS HUG**

**CHU**

**KIM KUKI**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Mcdon al | cho hyena | anaknya cabe | Baby Crong | Insooie baby | she3nn0 | Nyanmu | thelostland35 | HikariChan93 | sushimakipark | Kaisoo32 | NathaLieWillyam | Estrella Choi | KaiSooLovers | siscaMinstalove | dyodomyeon | exindira | dwimeisy | Sofia Magdalena | mamik | Re-Panda68 | beng beng max | Kim YeHyun | mrblackJ | ruixi1 | pastelblossom | Linkz account | steffifebri | sehunpou | MaudiRein | Fujoshi KyuSung Shiper | NopwillineKaiSoo | Byul Hun.K | AmeChan95 | sehunsdeer | arvita kim| kkamjjong30 | Ms. Do12 | humaira9394 | baconslight | yyaswda | AprilianyArdeta | yixingcom | Lovesoo | younlaycious88 | BabyBaekSoo | Medusa Kim Siska | MegumiTwister | Rly C JaeKyu | InSoo-nim | Dy Huang | cute | dkyngswfy | deva94bubletea | org | kaissss | ceicoung | anmeostfire | PengunjungKaisoo | jongindo | avs1105 | luwinaa | rizky alila 1 | erika widya 568 | shikyung3 | Baby Kim | Kim Gyuna**


	9. Delapan

**Present**

**Crash Into You (Kaisoo Version)**

**Main Cast : KAISOO**

**KIM JONGIN (NAMJA)**

**DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**And Other**

**Rated : T-M**

**Warn : Genderswitch! Typo(s)! Re-make!**

**No plagiat! Ini ff re-make dari novel karangan AliaZalea, dengan sedikit-banyak perombakan disana sini menjadi Versinya Kaisoo, jadi bagi Reader yang tidak menyukai re-make bisa meninggalkan ff ini.**

**Alur dan ide cerita milik AliaZalea. Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga, dan saya! (ngga ada protes) /plak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**30 Oktober**

**Normal atau tidak berfantasi tentang namja yang kita bahkan tidak suka? Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya, tapi kenapa dia selalu ada di pikiranku? Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke neurolog untuk cek apa jangan-jangan ada yang salah dengan fungsi otakku. –Do Kyungsoo.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

Beberapa hari setelah mimpinya itu Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena setiap kali mulai memasuki tidurnya Kyungsoo langsung terbangun, takut mimpinya akan terulang lagi. Tapi Jongin tidak hanya menghantui waktu tidurnya, Jongin juga selalu ada di pikirannya ketika ia dalam keadaan terbangun dan sadar seratus persen. Sepertinya Jongin tidak puas dengan hanya menyiksa fisik Kyungsoo, Jongin juga harus mengganggu kesehatan mental Kyungsoo. Untuk betul-betul menghapuskan Jongin dari pikirannya Kyungsoo sampai rela mengikuti satu sesi kelas yoga yang sebenarnya bisa menenangkan pikirannya dan mengeluarkan unsur-unsur Jongin dari dalam dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi sepertinya Jongin tidak rela melepaskan Kyungsoo, karena Jongin masih tetap mengirimkan pesan-pesan singkat yang tidak senonoh pada Kyungsoo. Bodohnya lagi adalah meskipun memiliki kebebasan untuk tidak menghiraukan pesan itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa. Setiap kali Jongin mengirimkan pesan, Kyungsoo harus membalasnya, sehingga akhirnya ia tenggelam dengan rasa bahwa ia memerlukan pesan-pesan singkat itu di dalam hidupnya.

Kyungsoo tidak tau bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tapi sepertinya ia mulai terobsesi dengan pesan singkat Jongin, atau mungkin dengan Jongin-nya. Kenyataan itu Kyungsoo sadari sendiri ketika ia mulai mengharapkan pesan dari Jongin untuk mengisi hari-harinya. Kyungsoo mulai memperlakukan pesan itu seperti dosis insulin yang perlu diambil oleh para pengidap penyakit diabetes mellitus. Kyungsoo tidak pernah terobsesi dengan namja mana pun sepanjang hidupnya, ialah orang yang diobsesikan bukan yang terobsesi. Jadi kenapa hal itu harus berbeda dengan Jongin? Satu-satunya penjelasan adalah karena Jongin jauh lebih _HOT_ dibandingkan dengan kekasih-kekasihnya dulu. Bahkan kalaupun mereka semua digabungkan, hasilnya masih tetap kalah dengan Jongin.

Parahnya lagi, Kyungsoo mulai memikirkan apakah ia dan Jongin bisa betul-betul cocok. Seminggu kemudian keadaan juga tidak membaik karena Kyungsoo mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Apa yang Jongin mau dariku?" Di satu sisi Kyungsoo merasa Jongin menyukainya karena namja mana yang akan mencumbu seorang yeoja dan mengirimkan pesan-pesan dengan kata-kata yang tidak senonoh seperti itu. Tapi di sisi lain, Kyungsoo khawatir Jongin hanya menggunakannya sebagai sasaran keisengannya saja. Kyungsoo tidak terbiasa dengan situasi yang tidak pasti seperti ini dan tidak tau bagaimana menghadapinya.

Mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa selama ini Kyungsoo selalu menghindar dari namja seperi Jongin. Tipe namja yang terlalu HOT untuknya dan jauh di luar liganya. Tipe yang menghiasi fantasi dan mimpinya tetapi tidak dunia nyatanya. Kyungsoo selalu menghindari mereka karena tau bahwa mereka hanya bisa membawa patah hati, bukan kasih sayang. _Well_... mungkin mereka bisa memberikan kasih sayang, tetapi bukan untuk yeoja seperti Kyungsoo. Tapi tingkah laku Jongin selama sebulan ini telah bisa membantunya berani bermimpi. Jongin telah memberinya harapan bahwa ternyata Kyungsoo cukup menarik untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari namja seperti Jongin. Mulai merasa panik dengan harapan yang terlalu meluap-luap dan kemungkinan besar akan tumpah ke mana-mana sebelum ia bisa mematikan api yang menyebabkan apa pun yang ada di dalamnya itu menjadi tidak tenang, ia menelepon ketiga sahabatnya untuk pertemuan darurat.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sangat darurat sampai tidak bisa menunggu? Sehun marah padaku karena ini." Ucap Luhan yang datang tanpa calon suaminya.

"Lho... memangnya apa urusannya Sehun marah denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menghirup cappuccino.

"Aku perlu _fitting_ gaun lagi, soalnya sepertinya aku bertambah berat badan. Dia harus buru-buru mengerjakannya karena aku harus bertemu denganmu." Luhan akan menikah seminggu lagi dan Kyungsoo merasa agak sedikit bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu banyak dalam mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan Luhan itu. Meskipun Luhan memaafkan situasinya setelah tau keadaan Tuan Do.

"Mmmhhh." Ucap Yixing. Dan hanya dengan desahan itu ketiganya langsung menatap Yixing.

"Kau kenapa 'mmmhhh' Xing?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku 'mmmhhh'?" balas Yixing cuek sambil mencoba memancing sebongkah es dari gelas _raspberry ice chocollate_-nya dengan dua sedotan.

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap Yixing curiga. Tapi kali ini sepertinya memang Yixing tidak bermaksud apa-apa ketika mengucapkan kata itu. Mereka yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Yixing yang diam-diam tetapi sebetulnya lebih tau dan mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya selalu waswas kalau saja Yixing akan mempraktikan kemampuannya untuk menganalisis orang dengan sempurna kepada ketiga sahabatnya.

Yixing yang masih sibuk dengan esnya baru menyadari tatapan-tatapan sahabatnya dan berkata, "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tapi tidak satu pun dari ketiganya yang memberikan penjelasan.

"Jadi _emergency_-nya menyangkut 'siapa' atau 'apa'?" lanjut Yixing sebelum kemudian menghisap bongkahan es yang sudah berhasil masuk ke mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menjadi ragu untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Ia bahkan tidak tau apakah ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai keadaan darurat. Tentu saja _fitting_ gaun Luhan terlihat lebih penting dibandingkan dengan hubungannya dengan Jongin, kalau itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai hubungan.

Kyungsoo sudah memutar otaknya untuk memikirkan suatu cara agar bisa membicarakan masalahnya dengan Jongin tanpa terdengar putus asa, tapi tidak satu ide pun keluar. "Aku yeoja gampangan." Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum ia bisa menghentikan lidahnya. Dan sepertinya kata-kata itu ia ucapkan dengan cukup keras karena beberapa pelanggan cafe itu menatap Kyungsoo sambil menyengir.

"Mworago? Aku perlu minum sesuatu." Teriak Luhan dengan mata terbelalak dan tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu langsung menyambar gelas kopi Kyungsoo. Sepertinya karma memang sedang berpihak pada Kyungsoo karena Luhan baru saja meminum satu teguk sebelum ia terbatuk-batuk. "Ige mwoya?" tanya Luhan sambil membuka tutup gelas dan mengintip _black coffe_-Kyungsoo.

"Bagusss... aku jadi ada temannya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil bertepuk tangan gembira. Sedangkan Yixing hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh sambil menggeleng-geleng. Kyungsoo kurang tau apakah Yixing bereaksi seperti itu karena mendengar pengakuannya atau karena melihat kelakuan Luhan yang kini sedang mendorong gelas kopinya kembali ke arah Kyungsoo dengan jari kelingkingnya bagaikan kopinya itu racun tikus.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kau yeoja gampangan?" lanjut Luhan.

"Karena aku sudah memperbolehkan namja yang bukan kekasihku menciumiku sampai bibirku bengkak." Bisik Kyungsoo cepat sebelum ia kehilangan keberanian.

Luhan langsung mengangkat bahu masih dengan wajah sedikit terkesima, sepertinya ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo menganggap dirinya sebagai yeoja gampangan.

Yixing melambaikan tangan untuk meminta Kyungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya. Dan dengan hati-hati dan suara berbisik Kyungsoo pun menceritakan aktivitasnya baru-baru ini. Ia mencoba merangkumnya agar lebih terdengar seperti film dengan _rate_ PG daripada film untuk delapan belas tahun ke atas. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo masih membuat ketiga sahabatnya terpekik-pekik. Terlihat wajah Baekhyun memerah, sedangkan Luhan berkata, "Humph... sofa, kreatif juga dia."

Mau tidak mau nama Jongin keluar juga, karena tentunya mereka ingin tau siapakah namja yang sudah membuat Kyungsoo 'terobsesi'. Ceritanya memakan waktu agak lama karena Kyungsoo harus mengikutsertakan hal-hal penting yang terjadi antara ia dan Jongin ketika mereka SD.

"Changkaman... changkaman... jadi pada dasarnya namja super _HOT_ itu dokter appamu oh ya omong-omong appamu bagaimana kabarnya?" ucap Luhan tanpa titik dan koma.

"Sudah baikan. Tapi mesti rutin cek jantungnya." jawab Kyungsoo. Ketika ketiga sahabatnya tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, Kyungsoo pun mendesak. "Jadi apa menurut kalian dia hanya mengerjaiku saja?"

"Kyung, mian... tapi aku merasa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau ceritakan tentang Jongin." Ucap Yixing.

Binggo! Kyungsoo yakin Yixing bukan hanya seorang psikolog, tapi sepertinya ia juga peramal. Bagaimana ia bisa tau bahwa Kyungsoo memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka?

"Uhm... Geurae... Aku hanya bingung saja. Apa yang namja seperti Jongin mau dariku." Jelas Kyungsoo. Ketika melihat kebingungan di mata ketiga sahabatnya, Kyungsoo harus menjelaskan panjang-lebar mengenai pendapatnya tentang namja seperti Jongin. Ketiganya mendengarkan Kyungsoo dengan seksama dan bisa Kyungsoo lihat mata Baekhyun yang mulai terbelalak ketika ia mengakatan bahwa adalah mustahil bagi Jongin untuk bisa menyukainya.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau memang ingin punya hubungan serius dengannya atau kau hanya terobsesi tentang perasaannya padamu karena kau hanya ingin membuktikan ke pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan namja sepertinya?" pertanyaan Baekhyun ini membuat Kyungsoo terdiam karena ia tidak tau jawabannya.

Seumur hidupnya Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa pertanyaan seperti ini akan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Yixing-lah yang biasanya berperan sebagai filsuf di dalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka.

"Atau mungkin kau berharap bahwa dia betul-betul ada perasaan padamu dan dengan begitu kau bisa membuktikan bahwa teorimu tentang namja sepertinya itu salah?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak kaget bahwa Baekhyun bisa langsung melihat dilema yang ia hadapi, karena di antara mereka semua Baekhyun-lah yang paling berpengalaman didekati oleh namja-namja sejenis Jongin. Meskipun Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki dilema seperti yang kini ia hadapi. Baekhyun terlihat seperti supermodel, bukan seperti yeoja sepertinya, maka orang yang melihat Baekhyun jalan dengan namja seperti Jongin pasti tidak akan bingung. Tapi jika sampai ada yang melihatnya jalan dengan Jongin, maka orang pasti akan menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo menggunakan guna-guna untuk mendapatkan Jongin.

"Kyung, meskipun Jongin itu mungkin _superhot_ dan menurutmu bukan tipe namja yang biasa kencan denganmu atau yang biasa terlihat tertarik denganmu, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat adalah bahwa pada dasarnya Jongin itu namja. Dan kebanyakan namja suka dengan yeoja yang tau cara menjaga diri sendiri, sepertimu." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Jadi dengan begitu, kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin bukan hanya mengerjaimu saja." Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau adalah bahwa menggoda gila-gilaan tidak menjamin bahwa dia ingin serius denganmu, kadang-kadang malah sebaliknya. Namja itu bisa serius dengan satu yeoja tapi masih menggoda yeoja lain." Sambung Luhan yang langsung menerima tatapan siap membunuh oleh Yixing.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Xing. Itu memang apa adanya, kan? Kyungsoo harus tau ini." Luhan mencoba membela diri.

Kyungsoo tau kata-kata Luhan benar. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan yang membentangkan fakta agar ia bisa melihat keadaan ini dengan lebih realistis. Selama ini ia dan Jongin memang belum memilki percakapan yang normal sekali pun. Setiap percakapan mereka meskipun tidak dimulai tapi selalu berakhir dengan menggoda.

"Geurae, itu semua asumsi saja. Meskipun aku berharap bahwa asumsiku dan Baekhyun lebih benar daripada asumsi Luhan." Suara Yixing membangunkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan. "Tapi mungkin ada baiknya kalau kau bertanya langsung pada orangnya." Lanjut Yixing.

Mendengar usul dari Yixing mata bulat Kyungsoo langsung terbelalak. Ia lebih memilih bunuh diri daripada harus 'menembak' namja lebih dulu, apalagi namja seperti Jongin yang kemungkinan besar akan menertawakannya sebelum kemudian menolaknya.

Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, Yixing langsung menambahkan, "Agar jelas dan tidak ada kesalah pahaman. Mungkin dia juga menunggu sinyal darimu untuk memberinya tanda 'ya' untuk lebih serius denganmu."

"Memangnya kau ingin serius dengannya?" Celetuk Luhan.

Saat itu Kyungsoo baru tau jawaban dari dilemanya. Ia mengangguk. "Aku tidak tau apa kami memang cocok, tapi aku setidak-tidaknya ingin mencoba untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Ketiga sahabat Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau ada tiga pilihan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Kyungsoo langsung membuka telinganya lebar-lebar dan menunggu apa yang akan Yixing katakan selanjutnya. "Pertama, kau bisa sabar dan memberi Jongin waktu sampai dia berani untuk memutuskan apa dia sudah siap untuk serius atau dia masih dalam tahap penjajakan."

Kyungsoo menggeleng untuk menandakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima solusi ini. Jantungnya tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan sesuatu yang tidak pasti seperti ini lagi.

"Kedua, kau bisa bertanya padanya tentang perasaannya padamu." Yixing mengedipkan mata kanannya ketika mengatakan ini, "dan kau pasrah saja dengan reaksinya. Ini memang resikonya tinggi karena dia bisa menginjak-injak harga diri dan hatimu, tapi... ada kemungkinan dia akan bilang dia sudah cinta mati padamu dari SD."

"Menurutmu dia sudah mencintaiku dari SD?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Pasti." Jawab Yixing yakin.

"Itu sebabnya mungkin kenapa dia suka mengganggumu terus." Sambung Luhan.

"Kalau dia bertemu denganmu saat Senior High School mungkin dia sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu, tapi berhubung ini SD ya seperti itu." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Pada saat itulah Kyungsoo mengerti ketiga yeoja ini adalah sahabatnya, mereka lebih percaya pada dirinya daripada ia sendiri. Ia langsung membayangkan sisi positif dari skenario kedua ini dan memutuskan bahwa ini pilihan yang bisa ia pertimbangkan. Ia mengharapkan bahwa Yixing bisa mengeluarkan ide yang lebih baik lagi dengan pilihan yang ketiga.

"Yang ketiga apa? Tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Ketiga, kau bisa meneleponnya dan bilang betapa kau ingin mencoba aktivitas yang kemarin kau lakukan dengannya -di sofa- diatas tempat tidur." Kata-kata ini keluar dari Luhan yang langsung disambut tawa mereka semua.

"Geurae... itu memang lucu, tapi serius. Apa pilihanku yang ketiga, Xing?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah tawa mereka agak reda.

"Kau telepon dia..."

"Kau akan mengulangi apa yang Luhan katakan tadi." Omel Kyungsoo memotong omongan Yixing.

"Yak, tidak semua orang mempunyai pikiran sekotor dia." Balas Yixing sambil tertawa mengerling pada Luhan.

Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada yang akan memotong kata-katanya lagi, Yixing melanjutkan, "Seperti yang tadi ku bilang. Kau meneleponnya..." Kyungsoo menegakan punggungnya menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya, "dan katakan bahwa kau ingin menikah dengannya agar kau bisa menciuminya kapan saja dan di mana saja kau mau, mempunyai anak sebanyak-banyaknya darinya, dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Pertama-tama mereka semua menyangka bahwa Yixing serius, tapi ketika wajahnya yang memerah karena tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, mereka semua langsung tertawa bersama-sama.

"Yak!" ucap Kyungsoo. Ia sebetulnya ingin meneriakan makaian, tetapi ia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian pada pelanggan cafe lainnya lagi.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudia, ketika Kyungsoo sedang berada di pesta pernikahan Luhan (yang lebih tepat untuk disebut sebagai pertunjukan fasion karena penuh dengan orang-orang paling cantik dan tampan dengan pakaian paling glamor yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat sepanjang hidupnya), dan menemukan dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik pada semua namja _single_ yang ada karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya Jongin, ia menyadari bahwa ia harus mengumpulkan cukup keberanian untuk berbicara dengan Jongin setelah pulang dari acara ini. Ia akan mengambil resiko dan mengikuti saran Yixing yang kedua, yaitu untuk menanyakan perasaan Jongin padanya dan siap menerima apa pun konsekuensinya. Bayangan bahwa Jongin mungkin sudah menyukainya semenjak SD membuatnya bersemangat untuk berbicara dengan Jongin. Ia pun sudah siap untuk melakukan harakiri kalau Jongin menolaknya.

Kyungsoo pikir karena itu adalah hari Minggu sore, maka kemungkinan besar ia tidak mengganggu pekerjaan Jongin. Ia tidak tau apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang dokter pada hari Minggu sore. Pada saat itu Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa meskipun ia dan Jongin bertengkar setiap hari selama hampir dua tahun semasa SD, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Jongin. Ia tidak tau apakah Jongin punya keluarga. Apakah Jongin memiiki kakak atau adik, atau apakah Jongin anak tunggal? Apa keluarganya tinggal di Seoul? Apa orangtua Jongin merasa bangga karena Jongin sudah menjadi dokter? "Omona... apa yang sudah terjadi padaku? Sejak kapan aku memikirkan tentang keluarga seorang namja yang bahkan bukan kekasihku? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini di dalam pikiranku banyak terlintas hal-hal yang tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Sebelum aku bertemua dengan Jongin lagi." Kyungsoo bermonolog.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan bolak-balik di kamar apartemennya untuk mengatur napas agar bisa berbicara dengan nada normal dan tidak terdengar panik. Setelah yakin bahwa ia tidak akan tiba-tiba pingsan begitu mendengar suara Jongin, ia pun menekan nomor ponsel Jongin. Ia harus menunggu agak lama sebelum ia mendengar suara Jongin di ujung saluran telepon.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin terdengar ragu.

Hati Kyungsoo langsung berbunga-bunga ketika mendengar Jongin menyebut namanya. Itu berarti bahwa nomor ponsel-nya sudah tercatat dalam _address book_-Jongin sehingga Jongin sudah tau bahwa Kyungsoolah yang menelepon sebelum mendengar suaranya. "Hei, Jongin." Balas Kyungsoo, mencoba terdengar tenang tapi tidak berhasil karena suaranya terdengar terlalu ceria.

"Ahjussi tidak apa-apa, kan?" Kyungsoo merasa agak jengkel ketika menyadari bahwa Jongin jelas-jelas menyangka bahwa ia tidak akan menelepon Jongin kalau bukan karena Tuan Do.

"Eoh.. Appa baik-baik saja." Balas Kyungsoo, mencoba terdengar semanis mungkin.

"Jadi kenapa kau meneleponku?" mungkin ini hanya perasaan Kyungsoo saja, tapi Jongin terdengar seperti sedang kehabisan napas.

"Eh? Kau terdengar seperti orang habis _jogging_? Apa kau sedang di _gym_?"

"Ani, aku sedang ada di rumah." Meskipun Jongin terdengar ramah, tetapi caranya berbicara terdengar terlalu formal. Lain sekali dengan caranya mengirimkan pesan-pesan singkat pada Kyungsoo, dan tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo kehilangan keberaniannya.

"Soo?" Terdengar Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Ne?" jawab Kyungsoo otomatis.

"Kau kenapa meneleponku?"

"Eoh... aku menelpon soalnya... aku hanya... aku ingin... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa juga mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

"Ne?" Ucap Jongin. Firasat Kyungsoo mengatakan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan itu sampai di situ, tapi terlambat.

"Aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau..."

Kata-kata Kyungsoo terhenti ketika terdengar suara seorang yeoja bertanya, "Nuguya?"

"Temanku." Balas Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa seperti baru saja ditampar oleh Jongin dan matanya mulai terasa panas. Ternyata Jongin tidak menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman. Kalau Jongin memperlakukan semua temannya seperti Jongin memperlakukannya, dengan mengirimkan pesan-pesan sensual dan menciuminya sampai ia kehabisan napas, maka ia bertanya-tanya bagaimanakah Jongin memperlakukan orang yang spesial untuknya.

"Bisa kau katakan pada temanmu untuk menelepon lagi nanti dan kembalilah ke tempat tidur." Ucap yeoja itu lagi dan disusul dengan bunyi yang hanya bisa digambarkan sebagai ciuman.

_"Tempat tidur? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sekarang sudah jam empat sore, kenapa Jongin masih berada di tempat tidur? Dengan seorang yeoja pula."_ Tiba-tiba bayangan dua tubuh manusia yang tidak mengenakan satu helai pakaian pun di atas tempat tidur dengan seprai yang sudah kusut terlintas dikepala Kyungsoo. _"Omo! Betapa bodohnya aku yang selama ini meyangka bahwa Jongin bukan hanya iseng denganku. Sekarang sudah terbukti, dia MEMANG hanya iseng dan menggodaku." _Kyungsoo terus membatin.

"Sebentar lagi." Terdengar Jongin berkata samar-samar dan di susul dengan, "Soo, tadi kau ingin bertanya apa?" Kini suara Jongin lebih jelas.

Kyungsoo langsung terbangun dari keterkejutannya. "Tidak... tidak ada." Ucap Kyungsoo dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongin ia langsung menutup telepon itu.

Meskipun matanya sudah semakin memanas dan tenggorakannya sesak, tetapi ia tidak bisa menangis. Ia tidak bisa menangisi kesalahan yang disebabkan kebodohannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyangka bahwa namja seperti Jongin bisa tertarik padanya? Ia terlalu polos untuk Jongin. Ia tidak cantik dan tubuhnya tidak seperti supermodel. Pada detik itu ia kembali menyadari semua kekurangannya. Sudah selama betahun-tahun belakangan ini ia tidak pernah lagi peduli tentang pendapat orang mengenai penampilannya seperti ketika ia SD sampai Senior High School, tapi sekarang memori tentang Jongin yang tidak mau mengakui bahwa Jongin sudah menciumnya waktu SD, kembali. Apakah Jongin masih melihatnya sebagai yeoja kecil itu? Yeoja kecil yang tidak menarik sama sekali dan membosankan. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari tetesan air mata sudah mengalir dan membasahi pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Apa ini? Kuki tau ini pendek, membosankan dan ngga ada kaisoo moment apalagi nc :v tapi kudu ottokhae? Chap ini penting ngga penting sih soalnya :v jadi dinikmati aja yaa gaissss. OMO! Siapa yang lagi sama si Jongin tuh dan sedang apa mereka? Bisa pada nebak kah? Sampai mengganggu acara penembakan Kyungsoo dan bikin dia nangis :'v Pukpukpuk sini peluk Soo ({})**

**Chap kemarin gimana? Kuki selipin nc yg ternyata cuma mimpi? Katanya mirip sama thirty shades of grey, padahal Kuki ngga tau dan belum pernah nonton tuh film :v Dan lagi2 pada kesel pengen pada nimpukin Kuki :'v Emm yang nanya nc benerannya masih lama tapi bakal ada, ini lagi hurt2nya dulu :'v Dan Woaaahh chap kemarin reviewnya bikin ngukuk, 25% review tentang ceritanya, 25% lagi review tentang curhatan Kuki, dan 50% reviewnya tentang curhatan balik :v Kuki mikir ini ff berasa kayak IG aja xD tapi gpp Kuki malah seneng jadinya *pelukin atuatu* ({})**

**Dan pas banget sama post ff ini Uri Baby Panda Barbie Huang Zitao kesayangannya Kuki berulang tahun ({}) Selamat ulang tahun Baby, Kuki cuma minta Zizi sehat dan bahagia aja entah dimana dan dengan siapa /pelukcium/ Saranghae :'*******

**Apa lagi? Harus ngga bahas Exo Next Door eps 7-8? Kuki belum nonton dan ngga tau bakalan berani nonton apa ngga, katanya KaiSooLovers aka Kak Kimo yang kemarin ngompor2in Kuki, dia bilang ending eps 7 kalimat Kyung berasa dari dalam hati banget :'v terus yang eps 8 liat serpihan2 photo yang orang2 post di IG disana terlihat Jongin yang lagi madu bala sama Gayung. Hueeeeee andwae suami sama pacar Kuki T.T jangan seneng dulu wahai gayung penguasa rawarawa *ehh itu hayati* mereka nglakuin gitu cuma akting, biar dapet duit, biar bisa nafkahin Kuki dan bayar kreditan panci sama cetakan takoyaki, ngerti ngga?! Woy yung jawab napa diem aja lu! *abaikan Kuki sudah mulai lelah***

**Kuki ngga bales review kalian lagi kali ini gaiisss, mepet banget ngga sempet, mian. Yang penting Kuki tetep post kan ngga hiatus :v terima kasih yang udah nyemangatin Kuki nulis, nyemangatin utsnya juga, dan nyemangatin Kuki tentang rumor Kyung dengan ahjumma itu... Kalian semua bikin Kuki terhura ({})**

**Dan yang dari kemarin yang ngajakin Kuki kenalan *ciieee* sama minta kontak Kuki *eaaaa* :v Kuki kenalan nih.**

**Annyeong chingudeul, Jeoneun Kim Kuki imnida, pacar Kim Jongin istri Do Kyungsoo, ngga pengen orang2 tau kalo Kuki istrinya Kyungsoo, makanya marga disamarin punya Jongin :v**

**94line seumuran sama Jongin dan Sehun, udah ngga kelas2an lagi karna kemarin ada yang nanyain Kuki kelas berapa, Kuki kuliah semester 6, jangan ngatain Kuki tua Kuki denger tau :v**

**Kontak Kuki kasih pin aja yaa 5266E094**

**Bangapseumnida chingudeul. Gomawo ^^**

**Terakhir terima kasih selalu buat kalian readers kesayangan Kuki yang selalu nyempetin buat baca ff ini, favs, follows, juga terutama yang nyempetin ngasih reviewnya. Ketjub basah atuatu :********

**Sampai ketemu di chat depan. Bhay…**

**SARANGHAE**

**GOMAWO**

**KISS HUG**

**CHU**

**KIM KUKI**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Wuziper | Kaisoo32 | MbemXiumin | siscaMinstalove | Estrella Choi | Nyanmu | humaira9394 | Sofia Magdalena | Kim YeHyun | sushimakipark | oliveyk9 | Insooie baby | dearpanda | Byul Hun.K | Re-Panda68 | younlaycious88 | pastelblossom | sehunpou | mcdon al | yixingcom | KaisooLovers | steffifebri | Luluhanbyun | anaknya cabe | yoyoye | AmeChan95 | jung hajaejewels | ruixi1 | cho hyena | kkamjjong30 | 12154kaisoo | yully crown | baconslight | Rucini Semen | Lovesoo | MaudiRein | exindira | mamik | NopwillineKaiSoo | Rly C JaeKyu | pcydelight27 | ceicoung | dokai | kaisssss | luwinaa | Changgi | erika widya 568 | reru95 | BlackXX | PengunjungKaisoo | non penelope | JonginDO | Ms. Do12 | rizky alila 1 | Guest**


	10. Sembilan

**Present**

**Crash Into You (Kaisoo Version)**

**Main Cast : KAISOO**

**KIM JONGIN (NAMJA)**

**DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**And Other**

**Rated : T-M**

**Warn : Genderswitch! Typo(s)! Re-make!**

**No plagiat! Ini ff re-make dari novel karangan AliaZalea, dengan sedikit-banyak perombakan disana sini menjadi Versinya Kaisoo, jadi bagi Reader yang tidak menyukai re-make bisa meninggalkan ff ini.**

**Alur dan ide cerita milik AliaZalea. Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga, dan saya! (ngga ada protes) /plak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**16 November**

**Memang dia pikir dia siapa? Berani-beraninya melawanku. Geurae, kalau memang ini keinginannya. Lihat saja nanti siapa yang menang. -Do Kyungsoo.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

Kyungsoo memang sudah dikenal sebagai seseorang yang tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan cepat, ia memerlukan waktu untuk mempertimbangkan segala sesuatunya sebelum suatu keputusan bisa diambil. Tapi biasanya kalau ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu maka ia akan memastikan bahwa ia akan mengikuti dan berpegang teguh pada keputusan itu. Prinsip itu pun ia terapkan pada masalahnya dengan Jongin. Setelah puas menangis dan membuat matanya bengkak, ia mulai berpikir dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas keisengan Jongin padanya, dan ia tidak akan berhenti hingga mereka impas.

.

.

.

Giliran Kyungsoo untuk mengantar Tuan Do ke rumah sakit pun tiba. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir dua bulan ia akan bertatap muka lagi dengan Jongin. Ketika terdengar nama Tuan Do dipanggil oleh suster, Kyungsoo pun mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memasuki medan perang. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat orangtuanya, dan senyuman Jongin semakin lebar ketika melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menampilkan senyuman semanis mungkin dan menganggukan kepalanya kepada Jongin. Kali ini ia memilih untuk duduk di samping Nyonya Do yang kebetulan memang duduk persis di hadapan Jongin yang tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sama sekali karena sudah tertangkap basah olehnya tidur dengan yeoja lain sementara Jongin terus menggoda dirinya habis-habisan. _"Mmmhhh... aku akui dia memang pro, tapi aku menolak untuk mengaku kalah sebelum perang betul-betul dimulai." _Batin Kyungsoo.

Tanpa disangka-sangka pertemuan itu dimulai dengan Jongin yang menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama kepada Nyonya Do.

"Ahjumma, seperti yang sudah saya janjikan, ini kartu nama pengacara keluarga saya."

Awalnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Jongin bingung, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan perhatian kepada kartu nama yang kini dipegang Nyonya Do. Ia, yang tidak pernah berhubungan dengan hukum tidak tau-menahu tentang kebonafidan kantor pengacara yang tertera pada kartu nama itu, tetapi ia berjanji untuk segera mencari informasi mengenainya setelah sepulang dari pertemuan ini. Puas dengan keputusan ini, kini beberapa pertanyaan mulai muncul di dalam pikirannya. Untuk apa orangtuanya perlu pengacara? Dan kalau mereka memang memerlukan jasa ini, kenapa mereka tidak meminta tolong kepadanya atau kedua oppanya, sebagai anak-anak mereka untuk mendapatkan informasi ini? Yang jelas ia bertanya-tanya kenapa kedua orangtuanya justru harus meminta tolong kepada Jongin?

Tapi sebelum ia bisa menyuarakan protesnya, Jongin melanjutkan, "Jongdae Ahjussi itu salah satu partner di sana dan kalau nanti membuat janji untuk konsultasi, sebut saja nama saya, jadi Jongdae Ahjussi tau bahwa Ahjussi dan Ahjumma orang yang saya maksud. Saya sudah memberi sedikit rangkuman tentang masalah yang ahjussi dan ahjumma hadapi dengan bursa Hong Kong, Jongdae Ahjussi bilang dia akan mencoba membantu."

Pada saat itu Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, ternyata Nyonya Do sudah meminta pendapat Jongin untuk menyelesaikan masalah sahamnya yang amblas di bursa saham Hong Kong itu. Hal ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah kedua oppanya tau-menahu tentang hal ini.

"Eoh. Terima kasih sekali, Dok." Ucap Nyonya Do sambil tersenyum.

Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Nyonya Do, yang terlihat semakin memuja Jongin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak tau apakah ia harus merasa berterima kasih atas bantuan Jongin atau merasa tersinggung karena Jongin telah mencampuri urusan keluarganya. Ia rasanya sudah siap mencekik eommanya. Untuk apa eommanya menceritakan masalah sesensitif itu kepada orang asing seperti Jongin? Ia menyadari bahwa kini ia sedang mencoba memutuskan siapakah penyebab utama kejengkelannya. Eommanya yang sudah membeberkan masalah ini atau Jongin yang sudah mencoba untuk membantu?

Sebelum ia bisa memutuskan, pembicaraan itu sudah berlanjut untuk membahas tentang kesehatan Tuan Do. Pertemuan itu pun berakhir dengan Jongin memberitahukan bahwa sepertinya kondisi jantung Tuan Do sudah jauh lebih baik dan bahwa Tuan Do hanya perlu bertemu dengan Jongin lagi bulan Januari tahun depan. Jongin hanya berpesan kepada Nyonya Do supaya selalu memonitor tekanan darah Tuan Do agar tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Jantung, seperti juga bagian tubuh yang lain, kalau sudah sekali diserang, maka akan lebih rentan untuk terkena serangan lagi. Tanpa sadar kadang mereka sebetulnya mengundang serangan itu." Jelas Jongin sambil melirik pada Kyungsoo.

Mungkin Kyungsoo hanya paraniod, tapi apa Jongin memang betul-betul sedang membicarakan tentang jantung Tuan Do?

"Jadi harus dijaga betul-betul ya, Dok?" tanya Nyonya Do dengan wajah khawatir.

"Iya. Untuk sementara ini jantung Ahjussi memang terlihat membaik dan bisa bertahan, tapi kita tidak pernah tau kapan dia tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk _give up_. Pokoknya makanan harus dijaga supaya tekanan darahnya tidak melonjak-lonjak. Memang saya tau ini agak sulit, karena kadang kita mau apa yang kita mau." Lanjut Jongin.

Kali ini Jongin betul-betul menatap kyungsoo ketika mengatakannya.

"Betul, Dok. Ahjussi ini suka sekali memakan sesuatu yang digoreng." Nyonya Do melaporkan dengan antusias dan langsung mendapat kerlingan mata dari Tuan Do.

Jongin tertawa dan berkata, "Itu memang sudah sifat manusia. Semakin kita tidak boleh dapat, semakin kita mau hal itu." Oke, Kyungsoo kini yakin seratus persen bahwa Jongin sedang membicarakan hubungannya dengan Jongin, bukan tentang kesehatan appanya.

"Begini saja. Kalau memang Ahjussi suka memakan gorengan dan sulit untuk berhenti, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan dibatasi dulu? Misalnya hanya satu potong seminggu sekali setiap hari Minggu?"

Kyungsoo menolak untuk melepaskan tatapannya pada wajah Jongin meskipun wajahnya sudah merah seperti tomat dan jantungnya sudah melonjak-lonjak tidak keruan. Rasa kesalnya karena campur tangan Jongin di dalam menyelesaikan masalah saham keluarganya di Hong Kong terlupakan sejenak. Sejak kapan pembicaraan mengenai gorengan bisa membuatnya bereaksi seperti ini? Ia mencoba menghembuskan napas dari sela-sela gigi agar tidak mendengus. Sepertinya Jongin memang berniat untuk menyabotase segala usahanya untuk membenci Jongin. _"Geurae, aku harus mengubah cara mainku sedikit dan menyesuaikannya dengan Jongin. Aku tidak boleh kalah. Aku harus menang. MENANG... MENANG..."_ batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo rasa cukup bangga dengan dirinya karena bisa melalui pertemuan itu tanpa mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan memicu kemarahan yang ditujukan kepada Jongin di dalam dirinya. Caranya adalah dengan memikirkan tentang semua keisengan yang telah dilakukannya padanya sewaktu SD dan ketika ia kehabisan memori mengenai pengalaman buruk masa SD-nya itu, ia mulai membayangkan Jongin sedang bercinta dengan yeoja lain. Ternyata dua hal itu betul-betul membantunya untuk tetap mengobarkan api kemarahannya.

.

.

.

Dalam waktu kurun dari enam jam Kyungsoo sudah bisa melurusakan cerita mengenai bantuan dari Jongin itu, yang ternyata diketahui oleh Yifan, tetapi tidak oleh Joonmyeon. Seperti juga Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon langsung mengamuk begitu mengetahui tentang urusan pengacara itu. Akhirnya Tuan Do harus turun tangan dengan mengatakan bahwa daripada bertengkar mengenai perkara ini, mereka sebaiknya mengatur jadwal pertemuan dengan pengacara Jongin untuk mengetahui apakah memang bisa membantu. Tanggung jawab itu dijatuhkan kepada Yifan yang langsung mengiyakan setelah menerima ancaman akan diasingkan oleh Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon. Yifan-lah yang telah meminta bantuan Jongin, maka dialah yang harus berurusan dengan masalah ini.

.

.

.

Setelah satu masalah itu bisa teratasi, Kyungsoo bisa memfokuskan pikirannya pada hal penting lainnya, yaitu membuat Jongin bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Sesuai dengan rencananya untuk menyesuaikan cara bermainnya dengan Jongin, menggoda melalui pesan mereka pun berlanjut. Kadang ia menang, kadang ia kalah.

**Ronde I – Satu poin untuk Jongin**

_From : Jongin_

_Kenapa kau memakai skarf waktu mengantar appamu tempo hari? Kau sakit?_

_To : Jongin_

_Ani. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu kaget dengan kissmark yang ada di leherku._

_From : Jongin_

_Kau ingin aku menambahkannya di pahamu?_

_To : Jongin_

_Grow up._

_From : Jongin_

_Eoohhh... aku rasa kau tau saat kau duduk di pangkuanku kalau aku sudah grow up._

_To : Jongin_

_Aiisshhh..._

**Ronde II – Satu sama**

_From : Jongin_

_Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa orang mau mencoba threesome. Terlalu ramai dan pasti ada satu orang yang akhirnya tidak kebagian._

_To : Jongin_

_Kau pasti yang tidak kebagian ya, makanya ngomel? ;)_

_From : Jongin_

_Kok tau? Ada pengalaman pribadi?_

_To : Jongin_

_Threesome hanya untuk orang yang tidak percaya diri dengan performanya. Siapa yang perlu threesome kalau sudah ada Viagra?_

**Ronde III – Satu poin lagi untuk Jongin**

_To : Jongin_

_Biasanya namja sukanya apa untuk hadiah ulangtahun ke-40?_

_From : Jongin_

_Tergantung orangnya._

_To : Jongin_

_Ini untuk bosku. Kalu buku bagaimana?_

_From : Jongin_

_Pastikan itu fiksi dan banyak gambarnya._

_To : Jongin_

_Ada saran judul?_

_From : Jongin_

_Favoritku Penthouse atau Playboy. ;)_

_To : Jongin_

_Kau butuh bercinta, mate._

_From : Jongin_

_I'm game if you are, doll. Tempatku? Malam ini, jam 8?_

_To : Jongin_

_Mian, sudah fully book._

_From : Jongin_

_Kau akan lebih puas jika denganku._

**Ronde IV – Di-****_drop_**** karena salah satu pemain membawa-bawa nama orangtua**

_From : Jongin_

_Hadiah apa yang bagus untuk yeoja?_

_To : Jongin_

_Kau suka S&amp;M, kan? Bagaimana kalau cambuk dan borgol? Tipe 'yeoja' yang kau suka pasti langsung menyembahmu._

_From : Jongin_

_Gomawo untuk idenya, tapi sepertinya eommaku akan langsung kena serangan jantung kalau aku memberi yang seperti itu_

.

.

.

Dan terkadang pesan dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo bingung antara ingin melemparkan sepatu padanya atau memeluknya.

**Bagian 1**

_From : Jongin_

_Bagaimana harimu?_

_To : Jongin_

_Sibuk sekali._

_From : Jongin_

_Jangan lupa makan. Minum air putih yang banyak plus vitamin C dan B-kompleks. Seoul sedang sangat panas._

_To : Jongin_

_OK._

_From : Jongin_

_Aku serius. Jangan pingsan di jalan._

_To : Jongin_

_Iya Dokter Kim._

**Bagian 2**

_From : Jongin_

_Soo, masih bangun?_

_To : Jongin_

_Ani, sudah tidur._

_From : Jongin_

_Mau ku temani?_

_To : Jongin_

_Tidak terima kasih._

_From : Jongin_

_Kalau sudah tidur kenapa masih bisa menjawab pesanku?_

_To : Jongin_

_Pesanmu membangunkanku._

_From : Jongin_

_Bilang saja kau menunggu pesanku._

_To : Jongin_

_Terserah._

_From : Jongin_

_Soo?_

_To : Jongin_

_Ne?_

_From : Jongin_

_G'nite._

_To : Jongin_

_Nite._

_From : Jongin_

_Soo~~_

_To : Jongin_

_Apa lagi?!_

_From : Jongin_

_Jalja~_

_To : Jongin_

_Kau benar-benar garing._

_From : Jongin_

_Garingnya seperti apa?_

_To : Jongin_

_Jongin, ini jam 3 pagi. Ngobrolnya besok saja._

**Bagian 3**

_From : Jongin_

_Soo, ucapkan happy b'day._

_To : Jongin_

_Happy b'day. Kau ulang tahun?_

_From : Jongin_

_Yep._

_To : Jongin_

_Serius?_

_From : Jongin_

_Tidak sih. Tidak serius._

_To : Jongin_

_?_

_From : Jongin_

_Hanya iseng. Tidak ada topik._

_To : Jongin_

_Aiissshhh... Kau kurang kerjaan._

_From : Jongin_

_Mian..._

**Bagian 4**

_From : Jongin_

_Kenapa kau diam saja beberapa hari ini. Tidak ada cerita?_

_To : Jongin_

_Aku baru membeli sepatu._

_From : Jongin_

_Jeongmal? Bentuk? Warna?_

_To : Jongin_

_Black stilettos._

_From : Jongin_

_Platform?_

_To : Jongin_

_Kau pikir aku stripper?_

_From : Jongin_

_Kkkk... Kapan aku bisa lihat sepatunya?_

_To : Jongin_

_Tidak akan._

_From : Jongin_

_Waeyo?_

_To : Jongin_

_Karena aku terlihat seperti stripper kalau memakai sepatu itu._

_From : Jongin_

_Strippers are good._

_To : Jongin_

_They are NOT._

_From : Jongin_

_Yes they are._

_To : Jongin_

_NO THEY ARE NOT._

_From : Jongin_

_Well, kurasa kau terlihat bagus dengan semua sepatu. Stripper looking or not._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tau bahwa ia harus mengakui kekalahannya di dalam permainan yang sudah ia desain sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa terus merasa jengkel setelah mendengar kabar bahwa ternyata Jongdae, pengacara Jongin, memang betul-betul serius untuk membantu orangtuanya? Terlebih lagi ketika tau bahwa Jongdae, bekerja sama dengan beberapa pengacara di Hong Kong tidak akan meminta bayaran, kecuali kalau mereka bisa memenangkan kasus ini. Tetapi mereka mengingatkan bahwa proses ini akan melelahkan karena mungkin akan memakan waktu mulai dari lima hingga sepuluh tahun. Orangtua Kyungsoo yang sudah merelakan uang itu sebagai uang hilang langsung setuju dengan perjanjian itu yang pada dasarnya tidak ada ruginya untuk dicoba dan siap untuk melalui proses ini dengan hati terbuka.

Selain itu bagaimana Kyungsoo masih bisa marah dan ingin balas dendam kepada Jongin setelah satu sesi pesan paling menyebalkan tapi juga paling manis yang pernah ia terima dari siapa pun?

_From : Jongin_

_Soo?_

_To : Jongin_

_Ne?_

_From : Jongin_

_Kau sibuk?_

_To : Jongin_

_Ani. Wae?_

_From : Jongin_

_Aku ingin meminta maaf._

_To : Jongin_

_Soal?_

_From : Jongin_

_Semua keisenganku padamu sewaktu SD._

_To : Jongin_

_Besok kiamat, kah?_

_From : Jongin_

_Kurasa tidak. Memangnya kenapa?_

_To : Jongin_

_Kalau begitu apa kau salah minum obat sampai bicaramu menjadi tiba-tiba aneh?_

_From : Jongin_

_Aku serius!_

_To : Jongin_

_Kenapa sekarang?_

_From : Jongin_

_Maksudmu?_

_To : Jongin_

_Kenapa kau baru meminta maaf sekarang, kenapa tidak dari dulu-dulu?_

_From : Jongin_

_Karena aku baru bertemu denganmu lagi._

_To : Jongin_

_Kenapa tidak dari waktu kita pertama bertemu lagi?_

_From : Jongin_

_Baru berani sekarang._

_To : Jongin_

_Eoh._

_From : Jongin_

_Kau masih marah denganku ya soal watu kita masih SD?_

_To : Jongin_

_Soal yang mana tepatnya? Waktu kau bilang aku pipis di celana? Waktu kau menarik rambutku? Waktu kau mengatakan EXO banci? Atau waktu kau bilang ke semua orang aku yang memaksamu untuk menciumku?_

_From : Jongin_

_WOW, ternyata kau masih marah._

_To : Jongin_

_Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya tidak tau kenapa kau sangat jahat padaku. Memangnya aku pernah ada salah denganmu sampai kau sebegitu dendamnya padaku?_

_From : Jongin_

_Tidak kau tidak berbuat salah._

_To : Jongin_

_Jadi kenapa?_

_From : Jongin_

_Aku juga tidak tau, tapi setiap kali aku melihatmu keisenganku selalu timbul._

_To : Jongin_

_Jadi kau menyalahkanku?_

_From : Jongin_

_Tidakkk!_

_To : Jongin_

_Jadi?_

_From : Jongin_

_Waktu kau menyebut-nyebut soal itu di Jeju, aku jadi mulai memikirkan hal itu lagi, tapi sampai sekarang aku tetap tidak tau alasan persisnya kenapa aku bisa sebegitu isengnya padamu._

_To : Jongin_

_Kau perlu memberiku alasan yang lebih jelas dari itu._

_From : Jongin_

_Memangnya kau benar-benar menangis ya setelah mendengar berita kalau kau yang memaksaku untuk menciummu?_

_To : Jongin_

_Tersedu-sedu selama berhari-hari._

_From : Jongin_

_Serius?_

_To : Jongin_

_Superserius._

_From : Jongin_

_Kalau begitu maafkan aku._

_To : Jongin_

_Tidak semudah itu kau meminta maaf. Kau membuat masa SD-ku sengsara, kau tau?_

_From : Jongin_

_Katamu kau tadi tidak marah soal itu?_

_To : Jongin_

_Aku berbohong, okay?!_

_From : Jongin_

_Kyungsoo?_

_To : Jongin_

_Go away!_

_From : Jongin_

_Soo~~_

_To : Jongin_

_Jangan memanggilku seperti itu._

_From : Jongin_

_Kenapa?_

_To : Jongin_

_Just don't._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Waahhhh, gara2 chap kemarin, ngga di review ngga di PM ngga di BBM, semuanya pada protes sama Kuki :v ada yang mau gantung Kuki ada yang mau nenggelemin Kuki di sungai Han, ada yang baper, ada yang nyesek :'v mianhae gaisss ini hurt yaa jangan lupakan itu...**

**Karna ngga sabar sama kelanjutan chap kemarin ada salah satu readers kesayangan Kuki yang nyogok Kuki dengan ngirimin foto Kyungsoo yang supercute ke Kuki di BBM biar Kuki mau apdet, duuhhh Kuki mana tahan disogok begituan :v akhirnya Kuki bikin sayembara *lho* Kalau ada yang ngirimin Kuki foto Kyungsoo yang supercute/ganteng/aneh sebanyak2nya, Kuki bakal fast apdet. Dan setelah itu bermacam2 foto Kyungsoo memenuhi BBM Kuki, Kuki kudu nguquq terhura sampe terjungkal :'v absurd2 banget masa foto2nya, tapi Kuki bahagia banget, tau gini dari dulu Kuki ngadain yang kayak beginian biar kolesi foto Kyungsoo tambah banyak xD Gomawo yang udah ngirimin Kuki foto2nya Kyungsoo ({}) :*****

**Dan.. Yeah.. Okay... Akhirnya Kuki fast apdet kali ini (Kuki tau ini pendek). Gimana chap ini gaisss, kkkk belum menjelaskan yaa tentang yeoja yang kemarin sama jongin :'v Kuki kan udah bilang ini alurnya lambat banget, ini masih saling flirting2 gitu lewat pesan, tapi si Jongin udah minta maaf ke Kyungsoo tuh, apa Kyungsoo masih mau balas dendam ke Jongin yaa? Molla~ /wink/ Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan membuat kalian bosan walauapun cuma kayak gitu aja yaa gaisss.**

**Dan ngga terasa ff ini udah nyampe setengahnya /tepuk kaki/ Kuki sangat berterima kasih buat kalian semua readers kesayangan Kuki yang selalu nyemangatin Kuki nulis, yang nyempetin buat baca ff ini, favs, follows, juga terutama yang nyempetin ngasih reviewnya. Kuki sangat berterima kasih. Tak lupa ketjub basah buat kalian semua :********

**Sampai ketemu di chat depan. Bhay…**

**SARANGHAE**

**GOMAWO**

**KISS HUG**

**CHU**

**KIM KUKI**

**BIG THANKS 'buat sogokan yang sangat menggiurkan' TO :**

**Zheyzhey23 | sehunpou | Insooie baby | Hyomilulu | Changgi | pyongjie12 | huang haneul | oh se na | madafakai**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Jikooki | humaira9394 | cho hyena | mcdon al | choi seul bee | anaknya cabe | artiosh | digrain | beng beng max | DyOnly One | pastelblossom | rizky alila 1 | KaisooLovers | Kaisoo32 | Kim YeHyun | MbemXiumin | nutnutnut | younlaycious88 | sushimakipark | sehunsdeer | Thewi Choi | Oh Lana | AmeChan95 | fykaixoo | she3nn0 | Re-Panda68 | Linkz account | Baby Cho Brannick | dyodomyeon | jung hajaejewels | steffifebri | Byul Hun K | Luluhanbyun | exindira | ruixi1 | JonginDO | 9394loves | Oh kyuhae | non penelope | Adamas Azalea | Lee Muti | Sofia Magdalena | Wuziper | siscaMinstalove | Estrella Choi | Nyanmu | Kim YeHyun | oliveyk9 | dearpanda | yixingcom | yoyoye | AmeChan95 | kkamjjong30 | 12154kaisoo | yully crown | baconslight | Rucini Semen | Lovesoo | MaudiRein | mamik | NopwillineKaiSoo | Rly C JaeKyu | pcydelight27 | ceicoung | dokai | kaisssss | luwinaa | erika widya 568 | reru95 | BlackXX | PengunjungKaisoo | Ms. Do12 | Guest**

**Maaf kalau penulisan namanya salah atau yang namanya belum kesebut mungkin reviewnya belum masuk, nanti kalo sempet diperbarui lagi ^^**


	11. Sepuluh

**Present**

**Crash Into You (Kaisoo Version)**

**Main Cast : KAISOO**

**KIM JONGIN (NAMJA)**

**DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**And Other**

**Rated : T-M**

**Warn : Genderswitch! Typo(s)! Re-make!**

**No plagiat! Ini ff re-make dari novel karangan AliaZalea, dengan sedikit-banyak perombakan disana sini menjadi Versinya Kaisoo, jadi bagi Reader yang tidak menyukai re-make bisa meninggalkan ff ini.**

**Alur dan ide cerita milik AliaZalea. Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga, dan saya! (ngga ada protes) /plak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**25 November**

**Aku tidak bisa marah padanya. Terserah apa yang sudah dia lakukan yang membuatku kesal padanya sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa mengingat satupun. Aneh. –Do Kyungsoo.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

Dan dengan sesi pertama dari proses permintaan maaf Jongin yang tiada ujung telah berakhir. Setelah menunggu selama hampir dua puluh tahun untuk mendengar kata maaf dari Jongin yang tidak juga kunjung datang, Kyungsoo memang merelakan itu semua dan mencoba melupakannya. Bahkan terkadang kalau _mood_-nya sedang baik, ia bisa melihat humor dari pengalaman itu dan memaafkannya. Tetapi ternyata ia salah, karena seperti usahanya yang sia-sia untuk melupakan kejadian itu, ia juga masih belum bisa memaafkan Jongin. Kata maaf itu seperti membuka kembali luka yang sudah hampir sembuh. Rasa kesal dan marah yang tidak terlampiaskan dan rasa malu yang harus ia tanggung pada masa-masa sebelum ujian sekolah dasar itu kembali membanjiri pikirannya. Kini ia menyadari bahwa kemarahannya kepada Jongin karena ia mendapati Jongin dengan yeoja lain, tidak ada bandingannya dengan kemarahan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ini jauh lebih parah.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tau alasannya?" teriak Kyungsoo dengan frustasi.

Dan ia masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya ketika Jongin mengirimkan pesan lainnya enam jam kemudian.

_From : Jongin_

_Sudah selesai marahnya?_

_To : Jongin_

_Belum._

_From : Jongin_

_Ayolah, Soo. Kau kan tidak bisa selamanya marah soal itu. Aku kan sudah meminta maaf. Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali. Just let it go._

_To : Jongin_

_Itu mungkin sudah lama untukmu, tapi tidak untukku dan aku tidak bisa 'let it go'. Okay?!_

_From : Jongin_

_Kenapa kau begitu sulit tentang hal ini?_

_To : Jongin_

_Kau masih bertanya?_

_From : Jongin_

_Ooops. Mian. Aku harus melakukan apa agar kau bisa memaafkanku?_

_To : Jongin_

_Tinggalkan aku sendiri._

.

.

.

Ketika Kyungsoo merasa yakin bahwa Jongin untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar mendengarkan permintaannya, ia menerima pesan permintaan maaf ketiga dari Jongin tepat 24 jam kemudian.

_From : Jongin_

_Aku tau kau mengatakan padaku untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian, tapi aku benar-benar meminta maaf untuk semuanya, Soo._

Pesan itu Kyungsoo diamkan tidak terjawab selama dua hari dan ia baru saja bisa menghembuskan napas lega ketika tiba-tiba ponsel-nya mulai sering berdering dengan nama Jongin pada layarnya. Lagi-lagi ia membiarkan telepon-telepon itu tidak terangkat. Tapi ketika _mailbox_-nya mulai penuh dengan pesan-pesan permohonan maaf dari Jongin dengan berbagai variasi, mulai dari penuh canda dan humor, penuh kelembutan yang disambung dengan kemarahan dan ancaman akan mendatangi rumahnya ketika ia masih juga menolak untuk menjawab telepon Jongin, hingga beberapa permohonan maaf paling tulus yang pernah ia dengar sehingga membuatnya berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana atau kapan hal itu terjadi, tetapi kini hatinya tidak lagi penuh dengan kemarahan pada Jongin, yang tersisa hanyalah setitik kejengkelan. "Iya, aku mungkin sudah memaafkannya, tapi bukan berarti bahwa Jongin harus tau tentang itu. Aku berniat untuk betul-betul membuatnya menyesal tentang apa yang telah dilakukannya padaku dan aku baru akan berhenti setelah merasa puas dengan aksi mogok untuk berhubungan dengannya." Kyungsoo bermonolog dan ia mungkin masih akan tetap bersikeras dengan rencananya itu kalau saja tidak ada pesan Jongin selanjutnya yang datang sekitar tiga hari kemudian.

_From : Jongin_

_Kyungsoo, kalau kau masih tidak ingin berbicara juga denganku, aku akan menelepon orangtuamu dan mengatakan kepada mereka apa yang telah kau lakukan di Jeju._

_To : Jongin_

_Katakan saja, mungkin mereka hanya tertawa._

_From : Jongin_

_Tapi mereka tidak akan tertawa kan kalau aku mengatakan soal yang di rumah sakit?_

_To : Jongin_

_Kau mengancamku? Dasar teroris!_

_From : Jongin_

_Kkkk..._

_To : Jongin_

_Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Aku sedang tidak memujimu._

_From : Jongin_

_Aku tertawa karena akhirnya kau mau berbicara juga denganku._

_To : Jongin_

_Terpaksa._

_From : Jongin_

_Ayolah. SUMPAH MATI AKU MINTA MAAF!_

_To : Jongin_

_:(_

_From : Jongin_

_Aku berjanji aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi._

_To : Jongin_

_:|_

_From : Jongin_

_Sweetheart. Please._

_To : Jongin_

_Tidak perlu sweetheart2 segala._

_From : Jongin_

_Baby?_

_To : Jongin_

_Andwae!_

_From : Jongin_

_Chagi?_

_To : Jongin_

_Jongin, stop it._

_From : Jongin_

_I love it when you 'say my name'._

_To : Jongin_

_Ini pesan. Aku hanya mengetikkan namamu, bukan menyebutkan namamu._

_From : Jongin_

_Aku bisa meneleponmu agar kau bisa berbicara langsung. Bagaimana?_

_To : Jongin_

_Aiisshhh.. Okay, fine._

_From : Jongin_

_Fine, what?_

_To : Jongin_

_Fine. Aku memaafkanmu asal kau berhenti memenuhi mailboxku dengan pesan2mu._

_From : Jongin_

_Yakin?_

_To : Jongin_

_Yakin._

_From : Jongin_

_Jadi kau sudah tidak marah lagi denganku?_

_To : Jongin_

_Masih sedikit, tapi nanti juga pergi._

_From : Jongin_

_Perlu aku sodorin kelingking sebagai tanda kalau kita sudah baikan?_

_To : Jongin_

_Don't push it._

.

.

.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa jengkel apalagi marah dengan orang seperti Jongin? Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari empat bulan, Jongin sudah bisa meruntuhkan dinding kebencian yang telah ia bangun selama hampir dua puluh tahun ini khusus untuk menjaga dirinya agar tidak lagi disakiti oleh Jongin. Selama ini di dalam setiap hubungan jangka panjangnya, ia tidak pernah merasa lebih terhibur daripada tiga minggu belakangan ini dengan kehadiran Jongin. Jadi kenapa kalau Jongin misalnya memang tidur dengan yeoja atau mungkin beberapa yeoja lain, toh Jongin selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengirimkan pesan padanya. Dan kenapa juga kalau Jongin adalah sumber kejengkelannya sewaktu ia SD, toh Jongin sudah meminta maaf dengan berbagai kosakata yang bisa diucapkan oleh manusia untuk meminta maaf. Itu menunjukan bahwa Jongin setidak-tidaknya memedulikannya, bukan?

Pada dasarnya, hari itu Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa menidurkan isu masa kecilnya. Dan meskipun ia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti, ia menolak untuk merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa walaupun Jongin sudah bertingkah-laku _supersweet_, tapi Jongin tidak pernah mengutarakan niatnya untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke level yang lebih serius. "Gwenchana, kami selalu bisa menjadi teman dulu, bukan?" monolog Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Tahun Baru kau ke mana, Kyungie? Tanya Yifan pada Kyungsoo ketika mereka sepakat untuk mengunjungi orangtua mereka pada _weekend_ saat mereka semua dapat libur. Ketiga kakak beradik itu mengobrol di halaman belakang sambil menunggu Tuan Do bangun dari tidur siangnya dan Nyonya Do selesai membuat _brownies_.

Seperti Kyungsoo, kedua oppanya sudah tidak tinggal dengan orangtua mereka ketika mereka mulai bekerja. Setelah lama menyewa, tahun lalu akhirnya Yifan mampu membeli rumah sendiri, sedangkan Joonmyeon, meskipun dia juga masih tinggal di apartemen, Kyungsoo yakin Joonmyeon akan mencontoh Yifan sebentar lagi. Kalau saja gaji Kyungsoo sebesar kedua oppanya, mungkin ia akan memilih untuk membeli rumah juga daripada harus tinggal di apartemen. Tuan Do selalu bilang bahwa rumah itu terhitung sebagai investasi jangka panjang, uang yang sudah dikeluarkan tidak akan terbuang percuma tanpa hasil seperti halnya kalau tinggal di apartemen.

"Molla. Kantorku mendapat undangan dari Empire. Mungkin aku akan pergi kesana." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Kyungsoo menerima undangan dari Minseok, kliennya yang berumur 23 tahun, untuk merayakan Tahun Baru bersama-sama di klubnya. Bos Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo harus pergi sekalian untuk _networking_ dengan teman-teman Minseok yang pasti juga anak orang kaya dan mungkin membutuhkan jasa _web design_. Kyungsoo rasanya sudah akan memukul kepala bosnya ketika bosnya mengatakan itu. Meskipun ia tidak berkeberatan merayakan Tahun Baru di klub yang paling 'IN' di Seoul itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik bertemu dengan Minseok di luar konteks kerja. Ia tidak yakin bahwa ia bisa tahan dengan gaya Minseok, tanpa ingin mencekiknya. Kyungsoo sudah cukup merasa tidak percaya diri dengan hanya berhadapan dengan satu Minseok, maka ia yakin bahwa kepercayaan dirinya akan rontok menjadi abu kalau dihadapkan dengan sepuluh Minseok.

"Jinjja? Apa aku boleh ikut, Kyungie?" pinta Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo sebetulnya ingin langsung menolak permintaan itu karena sejujurnya ia tidak ingin berada dekat-dekat dengan oppanya kalau sedang ingin _hangout_ dengan teman-temannya. Bisa dijamin bahwa Tahun Barunya akan runyam kalau Joonmyeon ikut. Kyungsoo bisa membayakangkan beberapa peraturan yang akan keluar dari mulut oppanya kalau oppanya ikut ke Empire: Jangan memakai baju yang terlalu minim, jangan minum alkohol, jangan nge-dance terlalu heboh, jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja tak dikenal, dan jangan pergi ke toilet sendiri takutnya nanti diculik orang.

"Nanti ku tanyakan dulu apa masih ada ekstra undangan." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya karena tidak tega melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang sudah seperti anjing kecil yang tidak tau jalan pulang. Ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk. Kyungsoo tidak perlu melirik layar untuk tau bahwa itu dari Jongin. Ia memutuskan membiarkannya.

"Pesannya tidak kau baca?" tanya Yifan sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit curiga.

"Tidak. Nanti saja. Kalau penting pasti mereka menelepon." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Dari Dokter K, ya?" Pertanyaan Joonmyeon itu membuat mata Kyungsoo langsung terbelalak. Dari mana oppanya tau? Kyungsoo jelas-jelas tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa kepada mereka.

"Pertama, itu bukan urusan siapa-siapa kecuali aku. Kedua, kenapa juga semua mengikuti eomma memanggil Jongin 'Dokter K'?"

Pertama kali Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin dipanggil 'Dokter K' (diucapkan 'Key' seperti pengucapan huruf 'K' dalam bahasa Inggris) adalah oleh Nyonya Do seminggu setelah kepulangan Tuan Do dari rumah sakit. Awalnya Kyungsoo sempat bingung siapakah orang yang dimaksud eommanya, tetapi setelah agak lama, nama panggilan itu menempel juga di kepalanya. Dan ternyata ada untungnya juga untuk menyebut Jongin sebagai 'Dokter K', karena dengan cara ini kepalanya bisa membedakan Jongin sebagai namja yang ia kenal sewaktu SD dengan Jongin sebagai dokter Tuan Do. Meskipun Nyonya Do sudah menggunakan nama panggilan ini salama hampir tiga bulan, tetapi Kyugsoo tidak pernah mendengar kedua oppanya menggunakannya, sehingga mendengarkannya diucapkan oleh Joonmyeon untuk pertama kali membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut.

Bukannya menghiraukan protes Kyungsoo, kedua oppanya malah justru mulai berspekulasi sendiri. Namja itu sama biang gosipnya seperti yeoja, terkadang bahkan lebih parah. Mungkin inilah sebabnya kenapa kedua oppanya masih belum menikah di umur mereka yang sudah melewati tiga puluh, atau mungkin mereka jadi suka menggosip karena mereka belum menikah? Kyungsoo berpikir dia harus menanyakan fenemona ini kepada Yixing, mungkin sahabatnya itu akan tau jawabannya.

"Benar kan apa kataku, Kyungie punya hubungan dengan 'Dokter K'."

"Jangan-jangan omongan eomma benar. Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan eomma?"

"Yang masalah 'Dokter K' ingin berbicara dengan Kyungie diluar?"

"Dan mereka berdua pergi lama sekali..."

"Tau-tau waktu Kyungie kembali bajunya kusut, rambutnya berantakan, dan mukanya merah?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas terkejut. Apa ia memang terlihat seperti itu sewaktu kembali ke kamar Tuan Do? Seingatnya Nyonya Do hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan eskpresi ingin tau tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pada saat itu Kyungsoo sangat mensyukuri bahwa untuk pertama kalinya eommanya tidak langsung menginterogasinya, tapi kalau ia tau bahwa eommanya akan menceritakan semua ini ke kedua oppanya, ia jauh lebih memilih eommanya membicarakan hal ini dengannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai berspekulasi.

"Bisa tidak kalian tidak membicarakanku seperti aku sedang tidak ada disini dan bisa mendengar semua yang kalian bicarakan?" omel Kyungsoo tanpa berusaha menutupi kesalahannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan samp-

"Kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa!" teriak Kyungsoo memotong.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Nyonya Do dari dalam rumah berteriak, "Yak! Jangan berisik! Appa kalian sedang tidur."

Kyungsoo dan kedua oppanya langsung terdiam dan saling tatap. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengatakan bahwa Nyonya Do juga sedang berteriak, kalau tidak ingin habis diceramahi oleh Nyonya Do karena melawan orangtua.

"Kyungie, tapi kalau kau memang melakukan sesuatu dengannya, kau katakan saja pada kami?" bisik Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa oppa bicara seperti itu?!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Sssttt..." ucap Yifan dan Joonmyeon berbarengan. Setelah yakin bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan berteriak lagi dan beresiko untuk diomeli oleh Nyonya Do, Yifan menawarkan penjelasan.

"Joonmyeon tidak suka dengan caranya memandangmu." Kata Yifan sambil memutar bola matanya seakan-akan Yifan menganggap reaksi Joonmyeon itu berlebihan.

"Cara dia.." Kyungsoo menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "memangnya dia memandangku seperti apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap kedua oppanya yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah serius.

"Seperti kau ini es krim di musim panas." Jawab Joonmyeon yang disambut tawa menggelegar Yifan disusul Kyungsoo yang mengatakan, "Husss." Sambil menajamkan telinga untuk mendengar teguran Nyonya Do. Tapi sepertinya Nyonya Do sudah kembali sibuk dengan _brownies_-nya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa hyung? Aku serius." Joonmyeon menegaskan.

"Arra... arra... mian. Bukan maksudku untuk mentertawakanmu."

"Kalau dia bukan dokter appa dan mengenalkan kita dengan Jongdae ahjussi yang sudah membantu kita, mungkin dari kemarin-kemarin aku sudah menghajarnya." Komentar Joonmyeon.

"Andwae, oppa!" tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ia sudah membongkar rahasianya sendiri. Ia baru menyadari ketika kedua oppanya menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kau bilang kau dengannya tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi kenapa..." Joonmyeon memulai serangannya. Mulut Kyungsoo hanya megap-megap mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa menyelamatkan dari situasi ini, tapi tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang terlintas.

"Siapa mau _brownies_?" Seumur hidupnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah selega itu melihat eommanya. Ia langsung melompat berdiri untuk mengambil nampan yang penuh dengan _brownies_, es krim vanila, beberapa mangkuk serta sendok kecil dari tangan eommanya.

Yifan menatap Kyungsoo tajam, dan ia tau berarti bahwa Yifan akan mencari kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya lagi sebelum ia pulang, sementara Joonmyeon sudah siap mencekiknya dalam usaha mendapatkan fakta hubungannya dengan Jongin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Ia hanya pura-pura sibuk dengan _brownies_ eommanya sambil memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri secepat mungkin dari rumah orangtuanya tanpa sepengetahuan kedua oppanya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya malam Tahun Baru tiba dan Kyungsoo berada di Empire bersama teman-teman kerjanya. Ia berhasil menghindari Joonmyeon dan permohonannya untuk ikut dengan mengatakan bahwa undangannya terbatas. Ia, Luna dan dua rekan kerjanya sesama _web designer_ yang lain tiba di Empire beberapa menit sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Terdengar Ludacris sedang meminta semua orang untuk _Stand Up_ dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Klub itu sudah penuh sesak sebagaimana klub seharusnya pada malam Tahun Baru. Lantai klub sudah penuh orang yang mencoba mengikuti ketukan lagu.

Kyungsoo melihat Minseok, si pemilik klub/anak orang kaya/sumber _networking_ itu menghampirinya. Minseok mengenakan pakaian yang hanya bisa digambarkan sebagai norak, tapi kombinasi warna yang dikenakannya itu terlihat cocok menempel pada tubuhnya. Kyungsoo benci orang seperti itu.

"Kyungsoo eonni." Teriak Minseok dengan antusias dan langsung memeluknya. Kyungsoo paling benci dengan orang yang sok akrab dengannya.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengingatkan dirinya akan tugasnya dan berpura-pura antusias juga. "Minseok." Teriak Kyungsoo sambil membalas pelukan Minseok itu. Kyungsoo tau bahwa Luna dan rekan kerjanya yang lain sedang menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga. Bukan rahasia di kantornya bahwa ia tidak menyukai Minseok. Di luar uang dengan jumlah yang cukup besar yang masuk setiap bulannya ke rekening bank perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, tidak ada satu hal pun yang ia inginkan dari Minseok.

"Kau menyukai musiknya?" teriak Minseok pada Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk keatas. Kyungsoo kurang pasti musik apa yang dimaksud oleh Minseok. Tapi akhirnya ia memberikan jawaban yang paling aman.

"Boleh juga." Jawab Kyungsoo dan pura-pura mengentakkan kepalanya bersama dengan musik rap yang sedang terlantun. Kyungsoo tau bahwa ia sudah melacurkan dirinya dengan berpura-pura ramah dan menyukai Minseok, tapi Empire adalah salah satu klien premium perusahaannya dan tidak bisa kehilangan _account_ ini.

"Bagus. DJ-nya baru. Aku mengimpornya dari Aussie, hanya untuk malam ini. Kalau dia memang bagus, aku akan mengambilnya permanen." Jelas Minseok.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya seakan-akan ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh kliennya ini. Kemudian Minseok melambaikan tangan kepada seseorang dan berkata bahwa dirinya harus pergi, tapi sebelumnya Minseok berpesan agar Kyungsoo dan rekan-rekan kerjanya bersenang-senang.

Satu detik kemudian Minseok sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Luna dan yang lain memutuskan untuk langsung turun ke lantai dansa, sedangkan ia memilih untuk pergi ke _powder room_ dulu (di Empire, orang tidak akan menemukan kata sekasar 'toilet' di mana pun). Ia pernah menanyakan hal ini kepada Minseok ketika melakukan survei pertama kali. Minseok dengan antusias menjelaskan bahwa kata 'TOILET' hanya akan digunakan oleh kaum borjunis, dan karena semua orang yang datang ke Empire adalah para _royalty_ Seoul, maka mereka wajib diperlakukan sesuai dengan kedudukan sosial mereka. Yang mau Kyungsoo lakukan pada saat itu sebetulnya adalah meninggalkan Minseok dengan otak dangkalnya, tapi mengingat bahwa Minseok adalah klien, ia hanya bisa tertawa garing ketika mendengar penjelasan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Ngga banyak ngomong kali ini gaiss, Kuki lagi sariawan *lha?* :v Gimana chap ini gaisss? Yaa masih gitu2 aja, masih SMS2 cantik yang bikin gemes sama si Jongin, Kuki juga mau kali di SMS2in kayak gitu Jong /plak/ ampun Soo~ :'v Yang minta mereka diketemuin sabar yaa ^^ semua adegan/? penting dan terhubung kok, kayak pas Tuan Do sakit jantung yg kalian anggep ngga penting, tapi itu yg mempertemukan Kaisoo kan gaiisss (ini Kuki ngasih clue terselubung) jadi apa kalian bisa nebak pertemuan selanjutnya Kaisoo? :v**

**Yang minta kontak, selasa-jumat slow respon/? yaa (dikira olshop) soalnya Kukinya disibukan kuliah sama tugas jadi kalo balesnya lama atau agak2 cuek jangan pada mikir Kuki sombong yaa. Yang udah ngeinvite juga jangan malu2 buat chat. Dan buat yang mau ngasih sogokan lagi close order/? yaa (beneran cem olshop) :v**

**Pin : 5266E094**

**Line : kikyaw**

**Terima kasih buat kalian readers kesayangan Kuki yang selalu nyempetin buat baca ff ini, favs, follows, juga terutama yang nyempetin ngasih reviewnya. Ketjub basah atuatu :********

**Sampai ketemu di chat depan. Bhay…**

**SARANGHAE**

**GOMAWO**

**KISS HUG**

**CHU**

**KIM KUKI**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Zheyzhey23 | sehunpou | Insooie baby | Hyomilulu | Changgi | pyongjie12 | Lida | Jikooki | humaira9394 | cho hyena | mcdon al | choi seul bee | anaknya cabe | artiosh | digrain | beng beng max | DyOnly One | pastelblossom | rizky alila 1 | KaisooLovers | Kaisoo32 | Kim YeHyun | MbemXiumin | nutnutnut | younlaycious88 | sushimakipark | sehunsdeer | Thewi Choi | Oh Lana | AmeChan95 | fykaixoo | she3nn0 | Re-Panda68 | Linkz account | Baby Cho Brannick | dyodomyeon | jung hajaejewels | steffifebri | Byul Hun K | Luluhanbyun | exindira | ruixi1 | JonginDO | 9394loves | Oh kyuhae | non penelope | Adamas Azalea | Lee Muti | Sofia Magdalena | Wuziper | siscaMinstalove | Estrella Choi | Nyanmu | Kim YeHyun | oliveyk9 | dearpanda | yixingcom | yoyoye | AmeChan95 | kkamjjong30 | 12154kaisoo | yully crown | baconslight | Rucini Semen | Lovesoo | MaudiRein | mamik | NopwillineKaiSoo | Rly C JaeKyu | pcydelight27 | ceicoung | dokai | kaisssss | luwinaa | erika widya 568 | reru95 | BlackXX | PengunjungKaisoo | Ms Do12 | Guest | xxoohsehunxx | leon | Jung Eunhee | springboynyet | Kimmyocha12 | Nunjang | ryaauliao | overdokai | mocca | Magnae Autumn | pyongjie12 | dekaeskajei | RiKyingie | meosshi | yyaswda | Choi Moonkyung | Irren Kim | syallala | dee | saersaale | luckygirl91**


	12. Sebelas

**Present**

**Crash Into You (Kaisoo Version)**

**Main Cast : KAISOO**

**KIM JONGIN (NAMJA)**

**DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**And Other**

**Rated : T-M**

**Warn : Genderswitch! Typo(s)! Re-make!**

**No plagiat! Ini ff re-make dari novel karangan AliaZalea, dengan sedikit-banyak perombakan disana sini menjadi Versinya Kaisoo, jadi bagi Reader yang tidak menyukai re-make bisa meninggalkan ff ini.**

**Alur dan ide cerita milik AliaZalea. Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga, dan saya! (ngga ada protes) /plak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**31 Desember**

**Aku tidak bisa memahami dengan makhluk yang bernama namja. Dan aku tidak hanya membicarakan tentang Jongin saja, tapi semua namja pada umumnya. Coba lihat saja kedua oppaku. Mereka berdua itu memang aneh. Apa namja itu memang dilahirkan dengan kelainan otak ya sampai-sampai kelakuan mereka bisa aneh dan ajaib seperti itu?**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

Ternyata bos Kyungsoo benar, pada dasarnya hampir semua artis Seoul yang sudah mempunyai nama dan beberapa yang film ataupun albumnya baru saja keluar di pasaran berada di Empire malam itu.

Saat Kyungsoo sampai di _powder room_ alias toilet. Lain dengan keadaan di luar yag ingar-bingar, ruangan itu cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang memperbaiki dandanan mereka di depan cermin panjang yang melintang di salah satu dinding berwarna oranye. Mungkin Empire adalah satu-satunya klub di Seoul yang toiletnya sama _funky_-nya dengan klubnya sendiri. Ruangan itu lebih terlihat seperti lobi hotel dengan sofa panjang yang cukup nyaman untuk orang mengobrol sambil duduk-duduk santai dan lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu membuat semua orang yang terkena sinarnya sepuluh kali lebih menarik daripada aslinya. Yang paling penting adalah toilet itu tidak berbau seperti toilet pada umumnya. Kyungsoo bahkan yakin bahwa pewangi ruangan yang disemprotkan secara otomatis setiap lima menit sekali adalah J'adore. Intinya, siapa pun desainer interior klub ini jenius.

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi di depan kaca itu dan melihat penampilannya sendiri. Hanya dengan make up minimalis namun membuat yeoja mungil itu terlihat begitu sempurna, tetapi ia selalu menganggap kebalikannya.

"Kau melihat oppanya Minseok?" tanya seorang yeoja yang sedang mengoleskan _lipgloss_ ke bibirnya.

"Apa kau pikir dia sangat Hot?" balas temannya yang sedang menambahkan sedikit bedak pada hidungnya.

"Minseok bilang dia masih _single_. Kenapa bisa ya?" lanjut yeoja yang pertama.

"Apa dia _gay_?" yeoja yang kedua mematut wajahnya di cermin untuk memastikan bahwa bedaknya sudah rata.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia terlalu... terlalu... uhm... apa ya kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya? Jantan, nah itu dia. Dia terlalu Jantan untuk menjadi _gay_. Omong-omong ada yang salah atau tidak dengan dandananku?"

Yeoja yang kedua menatap temannya. "Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oppanya Minseok sama sekali tidak melirikku. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak melirikku? Namja selalu melirikku."

"Eoh, aku yakin namja itu memang _gay_. Percaya padaku."

"Dia tidak _gay_."

"_Gay_."

"Bukan _gay_. Mau taruhan?"

"Apa kau serius?"

"Aku pastikan dia pulang denganku malam ini."

"Seratus ribu?"

"Dua ratus."

"Setuju."

Kyungsoo mencoba menahan diri agar tidak memutar bola matanya. Untuk apa yeoja satu itu terobsesi dengan namja yang jelas-jelas tidak tertarik dengannya atau memang _gay_. Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya dan setelah itu melangkah keluar dari _powder room_ itu. Ia hampir saja bertabrakan dengan segerombolan yeoja yang terburu-buru masuk ke _powder room_. Salah satu dari mereka wajahnya terlihat pucat. Kyungsoo bersyukur ia sudah keluar dari ruangan itu karena ia yakin bahwa satu jam ke depan aroma ruangan itu akan berganti dari J'adore menjadi J'muntah. Kyungsoo tidak tau bagaimana seseorang bisa meminum alkohol sampai seperti itu. Apa mereka tidak tau batas toleransi alkohol mereka sendiri? Catatan untuk orang-orang yang baru saja mau mencoba alkohol: kalau kau mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa ada sebab yang jelas, maka berhentilah minum. Gampang bukan?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya yang baru menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Ia mengelilingi klub itu untuk mencari teman-temannya, tapi di bawah kelap-kelip lampu, ia tidak bisa membedakan wajah satu orang dengan yang lainnya. Seingatnya salah satu dari temannya mengenakan baju berwarna merah. Setelah menyipitkan matanya selama lima menit dan tidak melihat warna merah dimana pun, ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Luna sambil duduk di salah satu sofa yang bertebaran di sekeliling lantai dansa. Untungnya DJ sudah mengalihkan musiknya dengan lagu yang meminta orang untuk _get the party started_. Sambil menyanyikan lirik lagu itu dengan suara perlahan ia merogoh ke dalam tasnya untuk mencari ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Sepertinya Luna juga sedang mencarinya. Ia buru-buru meraih ponselnya, tapi ternyata getaran itu bukan tanda panggilan dari Luna, hanya sebuah pesan singkat dari Jongin.

_From : Jongin_

_Happy New Year. Sedang apa?_

_To : Jongin_

_Kau terlalu cepat. Masih satu jam lagi. Aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa._

_From : Jongin_

_Betul juga. New Year's resolution-mu apa untuk tahun depan?_

_To : Jongin_

_Berharap agar kau berhenti sexually harass padaku lewat pesan._

_From : Jongin_

_Kkkk... Itu harapan bukan resolution._

_To : Jongin_

_Terserah padaku._

_From : Jongin_

_Geurae. Kau rela melakukan apa agar aku berhenti mengirimimu pesan?_

_To : Jongin_

_Mian, aku tidak negoisasi dengan golongannya Osama._

_From : Jongin_

_Apa aku boleh memberikan usul?_

_To : Jongin_

_Kalau ada kata underwear-nya aku tidak mau dengar._

_From : Jongin_

_Satu snog session denganmu dan aku akan berhenti mengirimu pesan._

_To : Jongin_

_Snog?_

_From : Jongin_

_You know... Kissing? Make-out?_

_To : Jongin_

_Yak! Kau pikir akau mau make-out denganmu?_

_From : Jongin_

_Mmmhhh... waeyo? Takut kau tidak bisa berhenti?_

_To : Jongin_

_Dalam mimpimu!_

_From : Jongin_

_Ayolah, Soo~~_

_To : Jongin_

_Shireo! Dan sudah ku bilang, jangan memanggilku Soo._

_From : Jongin_

_Geurae, Kyungsoo saja kalo begitu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau pesanku semakin banyak tahun depan._

_To : Jongin_

_Kau lebih parah dari Osama, kau tau?_

_From : Jongin_

_Tapi kau suka bukan?_

_To : Jongin_

_Apa tidak pernah ada yang memberitahumu kalau egomu selangit?_

_From : Jongin_

_Lebih baik punya ego daripada rendah diri._

_To : Jongin_

_Apa kau tau, aku lelah mendengarkanmu memuji diri sendiri. Kalau kau ingin make-out denganku, temui aku di Empire sebelum tengan malam. Tapi kalau kau terlambat satu detik saja, aku tidak akan make-out denganmu, tapi kau juga harus berhenti mengirimiku pesan, otte?_

_From : Jongin_

_Ini baru gadisku._

_To : Jongin_

_Aku bukan gadismu._

_From : Jongin_

_Belum._

Kyungsoo menutup ponselnya sambil sekali lagi merasa ingin mencekik dan mencium Jongin pada saat bersamaan, tapi mau tidak mau ia tersenyum. Entah kenapa, meskipun dengan jumlah pekerjaan yang segunung, kesehatan appanya yang agak mengkhawatirkan, dan Jongin yang terus mengganggunya, tetapi beberapa bulan belakangan ini ia merasa lebih bahagia dengan hidupnya. Jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dan kecuali Jongin itu keturuan Superman, Jongin tidak akan bisa sampai Empire dalam waktu dekat. Kyungsoo saja harus menempuh waktu dua jam untuk sampai ke Empire, padahal ia hanya tinggal sekitar dua puluh kilometer dari klub itu. Jalan di kota Seoul yang memang ramai, semakin parah dengan kehadiran Tahun Baru.

Kyungsoo baru saja menghubungi Luna lagi ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Otomatis ia langsung menoleh, Jongin sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum. Pada saat itu ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah merindukan senyuman itu selama beberapa minggu ini. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk agar tidak menyakiti otot lehernya karena harus memandang ke atas. Seiring dengan itu senyuman Jongin pun melebar sehingga memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. Kyungsoo baru menyadari betapa rapinya deretan gigi itu. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah Jongin selalu memiliki gigi serapi ini waktu SD, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. Malam ini Jongin mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu, dasi berwarna hitam, dan jins berwarna gelap. Lengan kemeja itu terlihat rapi, meskipun dasinya terikat longgar pada lehernya dengan kancing kemeja yang paling atas dibiarkan terbuka. Jongin terlihat seperti anak berumur dua puluh tahun dengan tubuh namja berumur tiga puluh tahun.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa agak malu dan canggung, seakan-akan inilah pertama kalinya ia berkenalan dengan Jongin, seakan-akan semua _flirting_ melalui pesan yang selama ini telah mereka lakukan tidak pernah terjadi. Lebih parahnya lagi Kyungsoo ada firasat bahwa kecanggungannya itu tidak ada urusannya dengan fakta bahwa dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam ia harus _make-out_ dengan Jongin. Hal ini membuatnya tiba-tiba berkeringat.

"Kau berhutang satu sesi ciuman denganku." Teriak Jongin dalam usaha untuk mengalahkan suara Usher. Dan hanya dengan begitu rasa canggung yang Kyungsoo alami reda dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ohhh... betapa namja ini bisa membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dengan kelakuan gilanya.

"Kau datang dari mana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berteriak juga. Kyungsoo bukan sedang berusaha menghindar, tapi ia betul-betul ingin tau Jongin datang dari mana.

Saat itu tiba-tiba Empire menjadi hening karena DJ sudah menghentikan musik dan hampir seperti paduan suara terdengar suara protes dari semua orang yang ada di klub itu.

"Yo... yo... yo..." ucap si DJ, "_one to countdown. Are you ready to par-tay?_"

"_Stop talking, just play the myu-sac._" Teriak seseorang dari arah kanan lantai, yang langsung disambut oleh gemuruh tawa dari semua orang, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"_I'm with you, mate. Now say the magic words, people._" Teriak si DJ.

Tiba-tiba semua orang di sekeliling Kyungsoo mulai berteriak bersama-sama, "_We want music! We mant music! We want music!_" Berkali-kali.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap sekelilingnya dengan sedikit terkesima. Para pengunjung setia Empire sepertinya memang memiliki bahasa dan dunia mereka sendiri. Ketika Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya terlihat Jongin pun sedang mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Hal itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya seberapa sering kah Jongin pergi ke Empire? Bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa menemukan waktu untuk menjadi dokter dan masih menyempatkan diri untuk _clubbing_? Mungkin Kyungsoo harus belajar manajemen waktu dari Jongin.

"_I can't hear you._" Ucap sang DJ sambil memperagakan aksi yang menandakan bahwa DJ itu tidak bisa mendengar.

"_We want music! We want music!_" Volume gemuruh suara itu semakin keras. Kyungsoo sempat merasa khawatir atap klub itu akan runtuh.

"_Still can't hear you._"

"_We want musiiiccc!_"

"_What do you want?_"

"_Musiiiccc!_"

"_What do you want?_"

"_MUUUSSSIIICCC!_"

"_I love it when you talk dirty._" Balas si DJ sambil tersenyum lebar dan musik pun berlanjut kembali dengan _Ice Ice Baby_-nya Vanilla Ice.

Hampir semua orang langsung berteriak gembira ketika mendengar pilihan lagu klasik itu. Beberapa orang yang lebih khawatir akan image mereka memilih untuk tertawa melihat ini semua sambil memberikan tepuk tangan untuk aksi sang DJ yang kini sedang membungkukkan tubuh sebagai tanda hormat kepada 'fans'-nya. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus tertawa dan ikut bertepuk tangan ketika melihat aksi itu. Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Minseok akan mengontrak DJ ini untuk enam bulan ke depan.

"Kajja." Ucap Jongin dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo. Genggaman Jongin tidak posesif, Jongin hanya menjalinkan jari-jarinya yang panjang itu dengan jari-jari Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek dan imut itu. Kyungsoo baru tersadar kembali ketika merasakan Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Soo?" ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangkat tatapannya ke wajah Jongin yang masih tersenyum, tapi kini senyum itu terlihat ragu.

"Kita mau kemana?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa canggung lagi.

Jongin tidak menjawab, malah mulai menuntun Kyungsoo mengitari para pengunjung klub yang menutupi jalan mereka. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa sepertinya Jongin memiliki banyak teman di klub ini dan hampir sembilan puluh persennya adalah yeoja. Yeoja-yeoja cantik berwajah seperti bintang film dan bertubuh supermodel lebih tepatnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo yakin bahwa beberapa dari mereka adalah bintang film dan supermodel. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Kyungsoo saja, tapi Jongin terlihat tidak nyaman dengan semua perhatian yang ditunjukan pada Jongin. Meskipun Jongin tetap ramah kepada setiap yeoja yang mendekatinya untuk mengatakan "hai", mencium pipinya, atau bahkan memeluknya dengan agak ganas, tapi sepertinya Jongin mencoba tetap menjaga jarak dengan mereka semua.

Kyungsoo mencoba menegakkan kepalanya dan berlagak seperti ia memang berhak mendampingi Jongin, meskipun detak jantungnya berantakan di bawah tatapan mata cemburu dan curiga yang dilemparkan oleh mayoritas yeoja-yeoja itu. Kyungsoo bahkan yakin beberapa dari mereka sudah siap menunjukkan cakar ataupun taring mereka bila perlu. Kyungsoo tidak melepaskan genggaman Jongin pada tangannya. Ia sendiri sudah beberapa kali mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman itu dan memberikan Jongin ruang untuk bergerak dengan lebih leluasa. Andaikan saja Kyungsoo bisa percaya bahwa Jongin memang melindunginya, tetapi firasat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Jongin sebetulnya menggunakan Kyungsoo sebagai perisai untuk melindungi Jongin dari semua yeoja itu. Kyungsoo memilih mempercayai firasatnya, karena namja gila mana yang akan menolak perhatian yeoja-yeoja muda, cantik, dan seksi, dan memilih untuk melindungi Kyungsoo?

Lima belas menit kemudian Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya terbebas dari serangan para yeoja dan Jongin menuntunnya ke sebuah tangga di samping pintu masuk yang letaknya memang agak tersembunyi. Ada tali beludru berwarna merah yang melintang menutupi tangga itu. Sebuah plang dengan kata 'RESTRICTED' tergantung pada tali tersebut. Kyungsoo tidak tau bahwa ada area yang lebih VIP lagi daripada yang sudah ia lihat di dalam Empire. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa ada beberapa klub yang memiliki ruangan khusus untuk para tamu super-VIP mereka, tapi ia tidak pernah berkesempatan melihatnya, meskipun selalu ingin tau apa yang dikerjakan oleh para super-VIP itu sehingga mereka tidak mau berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan umat manusia yang lainnya. Minseok jelas-jelas tidak pernah menunjukan area itu kepadanya ketika ia melakukan survei. Kyungsoo tidak tau apakah ia harus merasa tersinggung ketika menyadari hal itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari kegelapan untuk menanggalkan salah satu ujung tali itu dari cantelannya, sehingga membuyarkan jalan pikiran Kyungsoo.

"_Thanks_, San." Ucap Jongin pada orang itu yang kalau dilihat dari penampilannya yang mengenakan pakaian serbahitam terlihat seperti pencuri. Tapi ditambahkan dengan bobot tubuhnya yang setidak-tidaknya dua kali lebih berat daripada Kyungsoo, akhirnya ia menyimpulkan bahwa orang tersebut adalah seorang _bodyguard_.

Orang yang dipanggil 'San' oleh Jongin itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kalau merasa kehadiran Kyungsoo dengan Jongin janggal, dia tidak menunjukkan pendapatnya itu sama sekali. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum singkat kepadanya sebelum kemudian Jongin menarik Kyungsoo mulai menaiki anak tangga satu per satu. Area tangga itu cukup lebar sehingga Kyungsoo dan Jongin bisa berjalan bersebelahan. Dari sudut mata Kyungsoo ia bisa melihat garis-garis tegas rahang Jongin dan bulu mata yang panjang meskipun tidak lentik. Lalu ia mencium aroma Jongin, bukan Davidoff yang sudah disemprotkan ke kemeja Jongin, tetapi aroma harum kulitnya yang tidak bisa ditutupi kolonye sewangi dan semahal apa pun. Tatapan Kyungsoo kemudian jatuh pada leher Jongin dan tiba-tiba pikirannya sudah kembali kepada mimpi S&amp;M-nya dengan Jongin dan ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengubur hidungnya ke leher itu.

Aroma Jongin memicu ingatan Kyungsoo akan mimpi itu. Buru seminggu ini ia akhirnya bisa menikmati tidur yang nyenyak tanpa takut akan bangun dengan napas memburu, tapi sepertinya waktu untuk menikmati hak istimewa itu sudah habis. Tanpa disadarinya ia mengusap pergelangan tangannya, tempat ujung cambuk mengenai kulitnya di dalam mimpi itu. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada bekasnya karena itu semua hanya mimpi. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya agar tidak sesak napas. Hingga ia merasakan keteganggan otot tubuhnya reda.

Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengar suara musik klub, tapi lambat-laun suara itu semakin teredam. Lain dengan di dalam klub, tangga itu memiliki penerangan yang cukup, sehingga ia bisa melihat langkah kakinya dengan lebih jelas. Terdengar bunyi krek... krek... krek... setiap kali ia menaiki anak tangga yang ditutupi karpet berwarna ungu itu. Dinding tangga yang berwarna oranye dipenuhi foto yang tersusun dengan rapi. Kyungsoo mengenali wajah Minseok pada beberapa foto itu yang kebanyakan sepertinya diambil di luar negeri. Di depan Art de Triomphe di Paris, di New York dengan latar belakang patung Liberty, di depan Sydney Opera House, bahkan di Taj Mahal. Kemudian ia terhenti pada satu foto yang ia yakin adalah foto Jongin dengan Minseok yang terlihat diambil baru-baru ini. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia terhenti pada foto itu adalah selain karena itu adalah satu-satunya foto hitam-putih di antara foto-foto berwarna, tapi juga karena foto itu memiliki ukuran lebih besaar daripada foto-foto lainnya. Jongin dan Minseok sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyungsoo tidak tau di mana mereka mengambil foto itu, tapi sepertinya mereka betul-betul terlihat gembira.

"Kau mengenal Minseok dari mana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk foto itu.

Jongin yang juga telah menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari bahwa perhatian Kyungsoo sedang tersita oleh sesuatu, terlihat mengerutkan dahi. "Minseok itu dongsaengku." Ucap Jongin pendek.

"Mwo?" teriak Kyungsoo terkejut. "Sejak kapan?" sambungnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak meringis karena menyadari betapa bodohnya pertanyaan itu.

"Sejak aku berumur enam tahun." Balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo melirik foto itu sekali lagi dan menyadari bahwa Minseok memang mirip dengan Jongin.

"Apa kau hanya dua bersaudara?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya." Jawab Jongin.

"Tidak ada kakak atau adik laki-laki lagi?" sambung Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng dengan wajah agak bingung. Harus Kyungsoo akui bahwa reaksi Jongin wajar, mengingat betapa aneh kelakuannya.

"Ada saudara tiri namja, mungkin?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Kini Jongin mulai terlihat kesal dengan segala pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada. Setahuku orangtuaku tidak pernah mempunyai suami atau istri lain. Aku juga tidak punya saudara angkat namja, kalau itu pertanyaanmu selanjutnya."

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah, karena sejujurnya itulah pertanyaan yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya. Jadi Jongin rupanya yang sudah membuat yeoja yang Kyungsoo temui di toilet penasaran.

"Memanya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa." Dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, kau mengenal Minseok dari mana?"

"Aku desainer dan webmaster website Empire." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau Kyungsoo si web designer itu?" Mendengar nada Jongin Kyungsoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Jongin. Ketika Jongin menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menunggunya memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut, Jongin berkata, "Minseok memang sering membicarakan tentangmu, tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah menyangkan Kyungsoo yang dia maksud adalah kau."

"Tidak heran. Memang banyak orang yang namanya Kyungsoo di Seoul."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sejenak dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Kyungsoo langsung menjadi risi dengan tatapan itu dan mulai menaiki anak tangga selanjutnya. Jongin mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo. Mereka menaiki beberapa anak tangga lagi di dalam diam. Tidak lama kemudian mereka tiba di lantai atas yang lantainya terbuat dari kayu berwarna gelap. Mereka tidak menjumpai siapa pun di lantai ini. Sejujurnya lantai atas tersebut sepertinya berfungsi sebagai kantor kalau dilihat dari tata ruangannya. Terdapat tiga ruangan, dua di sebelah kanan dan satu di sebelah kiri. Semua pintu ruangan itu dalam keadaan tertutup. Kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikan kekecewaannya ketika menyadari bahwa tidak akan ada insiden manarik menyangkut tamu super-VIP yang bisa Kyungsoo ceritakan kepada sahabar-sahabatnya.

Jongin kemudian menuntun Kyungsoo menuju ruangan yang terletak di paling ujung. Jongin baru melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari kantong celana jinsnya dan membuka pintu yang bertandakan 'OWNER'S BOX'. Apa itu berarti bahwa inilah ruangan tempat Minseok dan kedua rekannya bekerja keras untuk menjaga klub mereka? Bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa punya kunci ruangan itu?

"Kenapa kau bisa mempunyai kuncinya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Spesial post karna hari ini Kuki nambah umur *aseeggg* anggep aja ini hadiah dari Kuki *lho***

**Beberapa hari lalu repost karna benerin typo dikit eh malah bikin heboh, mianhae ({})**

**Dan ini Kuki beneran post buat kalian yang masih nungguin ff ini, dan yang pengen Kaisoo diketemuin ini udah Kuki temuin, semoga kalian ngga bosen2 lagi dan ngga kecewa2 lagi. Next chap mereka bakal ada sesi ciuman yaa, tapi ngga janji bisa fast apdet mengingat tugas yang terus-menerus membegal Kuki.**

**Oke, terima kasih selalu buat kalian readers kesayangan Kuki yang selalu nyempetin buat baca ff ini, favs, follows, juga terutama yang nyempetin ngasih reviewnya. Ketjub basah atuatu :********

**Sampai ketemu di chat depan. Yehet!**

**SARANGHAE**

**GOMAWO**

**KISS HUG**

**CHU**

**KIM KUKI**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Zheyzhey23 | sehunpou | Insooie baby | Hyomilulu | Changgi | pyongjie12 | Lida | Jikooki | humaira9394 | cho hyena | mcdon al | choi seul bee | anaknya cabe | artiosh | digrain | beng beng max | DyOnly One | pastelblossom | rizky alila 1 | KaisooLovers | Kaisoo32 | Kim YeHyun | MbemXiumin | nutnutnut | younlaycious88 | sushimakipark | sehunsdeer | Thewi Choi | Oh Lana | AmeChan95 | fykaixoo | she3nn0 | Re-Panda68 | Linkz account | Baby Cho Brannick | dyodomyeon | jung hajaejewels | steffifebri | Byul Hun K | Luluhanbyun | exindira | ruixi1 | JonginDO | 9394loves | Oh kyuhae | non penelope | Adamas Azalea | Lee Muti | Sofia Magdalena | Wuziper | siscaMinstalove | Estrella Choi | Nyanmu | oliveyk9 | dearpanda | yixingcom | yoyoye | AmeChan95 | kkamjjong30 | 12154kaisoo | yully crown | baconslight | Rucini Semen | Lovesoo | MaudiRein | mamik | NopwillineKaiSoo | Rly C JaeKyu | pcydelight27 | ceicoung | dokai | kaisssss | luwinaa | erika widya 568 | reru95 | BlackXX | PengunjungKaisoo | Ms Do12 | Guest | xxoohsehunxx | leon | Jung Eunhee | springboynyet | Kimmyocha12 | Nunjang | ryaauliao | overdokai | mocca | Magnae Autumn | pyongjie12 | dekaeskajei | RiKyingie | meosshi | yyaswda | Choi Moonkyung | Irren Kim | syallala | dee | saersaale | luckygirl91 | Urushibara Puterrize | Kimmyocha13 | imexistbruh | wineparadise | 1two4 | ZeeKai | kaisoo shipeer | jiy | eunwoo | Kim Gyuna | arvita kim | ohxoho | | ayusafitri35 | Lily levia | Oh kyuhae | xoxo0293 | jidatbacon | avs1105 | faelaholic | biniwu **


End file.
